


The Joined Paths

by Muddled_Crow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bounty Hunting, Fluff, Gang AU sorta, Implied Deaths, M/M, Romance, dance clubs?, domestic like woah, gang ocs, will add more tags when later chapters coming out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow
Summary: After a vacation going as expected, McCree stands in front of an steadfast, apparent, Bounty Hunter. The two strike up a deal out of mutual respect, and their game begins.





	1. The Unexplained Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I post something on here. I have been posting on other sites, though. It's a while ago, but hey. I'm not a beginner at least.  
> Ain't really that much to add, so please, enjoy the story!

A shudder ran up his spine.  
One after another, always in the same way.

The spring wind had never felt kind to McCree. There had always been this creeping coldness, a grim reminder of what had passed within it. It was never loyal, it never felt like it was blowing from behind, and it always stood in his way. Even now, he could feel some old leaves hit his person. No wonder, as the bench he had found himself on were station under a tree.  
A tree and a bench in the Japanese country side, by a lone road in the outskirts of a town he had yet to learn the name of. The man had lit a cigar, one he had bought from a cozy corner store in the other town he had visited just under 12 hours ago. It took a few puffs to get used to it, but it was no surprise. After all, once out of your usual cigars, he couldn't just stop smoking. He would have to take what he could find. (And afford, mind you)

McCree was used to that feeling, not often knowing the luxuries of having something over a long period of time. It didn't bother him, it didn't get to him, it didn't matter. Those three things he would often tell himself, when he felt like going back to his comrades, that were waiting for their boss. Their big ol' boss, sitting on a bench on a road trip to nowhere, honestly. Just passing, like a shadow in the land he had found to adore over the years. He needed the break so much, as the lone coyote does enjoy it's loneliness sometimes. A low humming caught McCree's attention, his eyes slowly going from his cigar to the right of him, as frankly, his body was too tired to follow his eyes. A truck came driving by, a dirty, heavy duty wreck. Maybe it would be an idea to see if the person knew some English, the fatigue he would feel after so much walking as he had done would most likely anchor him down too long, longer than he would like.

As McCree stood up, he removed his hat and pinched his cigar's tip between his metal fingers, putting it out. He simply slipped it in his pockets for now, since the farmer was driving a little bit too fast for McCree's liking, and stepped out into the road, just by the side. He held up his hand, in a gesture to ask the driver to stop. Luckily, it worked, and the man pulled aside. He seemed calm, but yet annoyed.  
"Howdy, friend. Got room for a traveler?" McCree's voice sounded polite and firm. He had taught himself a few things when it came to how to behave in different countries, and it seemed to bare fruit today. The driver luckily knew enough English to understand; Said fact made McCree a lot happier than he thought he would be.  
"Where are you going?"  
"As far as you'll let me go, friend."

The driver took a minute to think, maybe deciding where he would drop off McCree.  
"Jump in the back. But don't disturb the chickens, or the other man."

"Won't do that. Thank you!"

Grabbing his duffle bag and hat, he decided to keep said hat in his hand for the trip, as the wind would take said hat as soon as the driver would start driving and send it flying. The duffle bag stayed over his shoulder as he climbed up in the back, minding the cages and boxes, and found himself a cozy place between some cages, to avoid the wind as best as he could. Over him, a man sat with a plastic bottle of water, looking over McCree with judging eyes. The man would had to be in his 60's by now, wearing some old sunglasses. Aviator style sunglasses, in fact. It tugged at McCree's heart, but he paid no mind.  
He instead knocked a few times on the back of the window letting him look into the drivers seat, a few times to tell the driver to go, staying silent, and deciding it was best to keep his eyes to the surroundings around him, rather than to sit and stare at the older man for the duration of the trip.  
And so the truck started moving again.  
McCree stared out on the countryside, on the nature and watching how it passed all too quickly from him. It was a certain sadness seeing everything being left behind as quickly as it did, as he would rather enjoy it. It was not often that he told himself this, but he had to be careful with how much he would exhaust himself these days. There was a chance he would have to fight, and that chance McCree knew would be high.  
Lights from signs lit up his scruffy face, revealing the fact that he hadn't been sleeping for a very good while. Several lit signs passed, McCree trying to read the words on them, but failing everytime. Japanese wasn't really a langauge he found easy to learn, after all. It's better when they speak it. Some buildings passed, on both sides of the truck, and the mans head turned as much as it bothered to in order to see the buildings properly, and maybe reconize a few shops here and there. Sighing, McCree took a look at the chickens, finding it difficult to sit still like this. The chickens was nice and calm, although a few rough critters kept themselves moving around, trying to gather their surroundings as it all passed. Being instructed not to distrub them, Mccree kept his hands to himself, even if he was itching to play with some of them, or to just see if they would peck at his fingers. Turning his head to look at the driver for a moment, McCree couldn't help but to wonder what sort of work the driver did, to be transporting chickens. The way he was dressed revealed little. McCree would need a closer look at him in order to figure out things. He was too hidden, keeping his hands to himself, his face casually hidden under a baseball cap... Better be taking a look at him more closely later.

For now, he turned his attention back to the road, and everything around them. And thus he realized... This was oddly close to what he had seen in a rather large collection of movies. People hitching a ride in the back of a truck with animals, or other people... It would be right with a small chuckle by now, but then the ol' geezer above him would stare like hell.

Gathering his legs closer to him, McCree just watched everything pass, feeling the sleepiness tear at him.

An hour or so passed before the truck came to a halt, a slow one, luckily. The driver stayed in the truck, though. Moving his head towards the old man, he almost just missed him climbing slowly off the truck. The man took heavy steps towards the drivers seat, and if McCree had an inkling of what was being said, he thanked the driver for the ride, and wished him good luck. It was still early in the day, maybe around noon, so he was maybe thinking about traffic.

Knock knock.  
"Hey, am I headin' off too?" His hat had nestled nicely in his lap, a hand still holding it down.

The driver turned towards McCree as he started up the truck again.  
"No, I still have a ways to go. 3 more hours of driving."

"I see. Thanks." It would be best to keep it short, and not have too much conversation out of this. It was golden rule when you're this stupid and travelling like this.  
McCree felt it in his head as they started moving again, finding himself being tossed along with the movements more easily than before. It didn't bother him, but it did make him more drowsy. By now, he figured it would be alright to take a little cat nap in order to get his bearings together. It would surely be a long ride if he kept himself awake anyway, as one can only enjoy driving for so long before it gets boring. He slid down between the cages, his chin gently nestling into his serape, and hat placed back in it's rightful spot again, this time safe from all the wind. Well, maybe not 100% safe, but be damned if the driver would see him nap and study his face. He let himself relax as well as he could, and try to nap. This mind was oddly enough clear of most thoughts since he managed to find himself more at peace in this land. It was one of the many reasons he found himself travelling here for this trip. Sleep overtook him a tad too quick once he closed his eyes. This wouldn't usually happen, but walking all night led to this, and as if he would let an opportunity to rest pass him by.

When he awoke, it was because of some of the chickens starting what could only be described as a synchronized scream. Alarmed, McCree scouted his area's quick, being able to sit up straight as he did. There was nothing out of the ordinary around him, but it seemed the sun had moved some steps from where he could remember it was, so that meant he had gotten at least an hour of sleep. Deep REM sleep, nope, but just a wink. It was more than enough, as he already felt a bit more awake. Or it was just the adrenaline of the sudden scream that tore him awake.  
A chuckle escaped him, as he looked towards the chickens, seeing how they pranced around like small divas in their cages, wanting to be let out. The critters are pretty, but damned annoying.  
Sitting back, trying to relax, McCree took a gander over to the driver. By now, he could hear some muffled music playing from the truck, a tune he couldn't recognize or even place where it could be from or what kind of artist that was singing it. But anyway, McCree tried to listen to his best extent, actually feeling like opening up the window separating him and the driver to hear the music better, also to let the chickens hear it. Some music can calm critters, they've always said, but damn if he was going to throw away his politeness for calming down some noisy chickens. Instead, McCree turned his head to look around, finding it getting warmer in the air. It felt good on his face, and how it tugged at his hair and hat, which he quickly removed in order to keep it safe. He would damn well throw himself after it if it went flying.

A moment passed where McCree closed his eyes again, just trying to feel the wind properly-- But it was quickly interrupted by the truck pulling into a driveway, to what seemed like a town.  
This meant the end of the line, so, McCree pulled his duffle bag to him and checking it for any signs of theft and feeling relived once he found none. The driver soon stopped, and opened up the window;  
"Now you must get off."

"Gotcha."  
A look of confusion filled the drivers face, one that even looked funny.

"I mean; yes. Thank you for the ride, mister."

The driver nodded in acknowledgment, and got out of the car. Around him it seemed like there weren't that many people, which was lucky as hell for the gunslinger. He hopped off the truck, put on his hat and hung the duffle bag over his shoulders, making his way from the truck in a calm manner. The truck must had taken him far, and the city he was in at the moment did indeed show that. It was bigger than the one he had come from, so in a few hours, it would be crawling with people trying to get back home. He'd better find somewhere to rest out the day before that, then.

And so, the gunslinger started walking, avoiding most of the bigger roads, and keeping to the ones less trafficked. He took several alleys, sticking to the outskirts of town, and only once going by a store to get himself something to eat. Having a disguise on did prove useful, so it was good he kept his usual gear back at his usual hangout. He bet the squirts were trying on things by now. Within maybe two hours of wandering around, he found a trail leading up to a lookout place. At least, that's what he could gather from the signs stationed by the trail. It was refreshing to see some English text.

Making his way up there, he found many trees gathered around the place. And a few benches here and there, but not as many as one would think. McCree settled down on one of them, putting his duffle bag on the side like a pillow. He dug into it, pulling out a flask, and took a few swings of it, feeling refreshed even after the first sip. He would have to find some sort of spring, or head by a store later, as it was getting dangerously light by the time he was done drinking. While capping the flask shut, the man's eyes went to the view from the lookout. It was nice and kind of what you would expect. Buildings and landmass, as far as the eye can see, and some low mountains by what looked like the horizon. It was real beautiful, though. Too beautiful to even look away. Lush greens, the modern flair of the city...  
A smile grew on his face as McCree dug out a slightly squashed chocolate bar, trying to eat calmly, even if he was famished by now. He knew he could take his time, as frankly, not many would venture up here unless it was sundown or something special happening, so he would be at peace for at least a while.  
Listening to the low humming of the city, the rustling of the trees in the wind...  
Once he finished his make-shift meal, McCree closed up his bag, and laid his head on it, stretching out on the bench. He would have to get some proper shut-eye while he could. He patted Peacekeeper to ensure himself that it was still there, and to frankly, let his heart rest easy with his decision. It was good that he had managed to find the most "hidden" bench, one behind a lot of trees and bushes that shielded the view from the trail.

He laid his hat nicely over his face, mostly to let the shadow help him to lull him to sleep. And it helped like hell too, as he fell asleep quickly once again, this time not waking until it was dark.

Feeling an awfully groggy and frankly, not that well rested, McCree moved ah and up to his face and rubbed at his eyes, and dragged it down in order to feel his face again. It had grown cold when the sun started to go down, and it luckily woke him up. The sky he managed to see once he moved his hat was a beautiful one, though. Blood orange, almost, with some clouds just making the view even prettier. He slid his hat down to his stomach and sat up, a yawn escaping him, once he spotted something a some meters from him. It was a man, kneeled by a tree, all alone. It frankly had every alarm bell in McCree's body ring at the same time. It could be anyone. A civilian, a bounty hunter, or police. Though... Nah, he wasn't dressed like the police in Japan...  
He was dressed more like he had forgotten to put on his... Whatever he was wearing right. At least, from what he could make out in the dimming light.  
McCree got up, heading over to the man. It ws better to get done with it than to let it be and have the man jump him. He walked slow, though, as the sudden rising made him dizzy. A chocolate bar and a few sips of water was far from enough food...

"Nice evenin', ain't it...?"  
As he spoke, McCree noticed some golden cloth tied to the strangers hair, that flew gracefully in the wind. A wind that had calmed down, only slightly lifting both the cloth and hair on the two men's heads. Now that he got a proper good look at him, he could see it was a Japanese man, maybe around his age, with graying sideburns... Or hair?  
He was dressed in a rather weird way, and carrying a rucksack that stood beside him. And tied to it was a big, metal case.  
The stranger was strong, then.

"Do not waste your breath." The stranger snapped back, slowly breathing out, and started rising. Once he stood up, he had a proud posture, and his glare piercing right through McCree's. It was clear he had a purpose for coming here, and it didn't really fit well for the gunslinger. The stranger didn't really seem to be concealing anything under his robes, but you could never know.  
"So that's it, huh?" McCree's voice sounded normal, as he'd rather get out of this without having to hurt anyone, or anything.

"Yes."

McCree's mood dropped. Not that it was that high in the first place.

"Why the hell did you wait, then?"

The man stood steadfast, his expression not changing at all.

"There is no honour in killing a sleeping man."  
"Well, are there any honour in killing a man in the first place?"

McCree felt like he was being stabbed in the throat by the look the other man gave him, and it frankly took him off guard. Even enough to keep his hand ready to draw peacekeeper.

"Hold your tongue!"

"Whoa there-! I see I stepped on some toes. Pardon me." Even if the situation felt locked, McCree would try his damnest at calming it down.

"Do not toy with me, Jesse McCree."

Oh shit-

"Hey' listen, I don't wanna stir up any trouble 'round 'ere. So what about we both just wal--"

Before McCree could finish his sentence, even faster than expected the bounty hunter was lounging his McCree's gun-arm, trying to immobilize it. Managing to just draw Peacekeeper before his arm could be stopped, he moved quickly back, stepping clumsily but somehow managing to keep his balance, and aiming up a shot. He missed, only with a few centimeters, as his now apparent hostile sparring partner moved in for a few hits towards his stomach. It was a bullseye, to say the least, and the hit was harder than expected. McCree took a few seconds to gather himself, before he left the ground leave him, as the bounty hunter clearly have had a few more calories than him before this. He somehow managed to knock the bounty hunter off his feet as well, causing him to fall over him. McCree hit the ground hard, and found the bounty hunter leaning over him, gathering his bearings. That's when McCree knocked him over the head with Peacekeeper, and aiming to roll on over him to pin him down. It would prove a lot more difficult than he expected, as the hit only angered the man, whom now finally took a grip on the gunslingers hand, forcing Peacekeeper out of it. In a sudden grip of desperation, Mccree kicked the bounty hunter off him, scrambling to get to his feet. Meanwhile, said bounty hunter managed to get up as well, but felt winded after being kicked so hard in the stomach. McCree however was heading to grab Peacekeeper, and by the time he had picked it up and rolled to the side, just in case the bounty hunter was after him, he saw the man opening the large case he had by his things, and jumping off quickly, while taking out a bow and arrow. Before Jesse could line up a shot, the arrow was drawn, and they stood at a stand off. But had their weapon drawn on them, both winded from the fight, one more winded than the other. McCree tried to lighten up his stance, hoping full well he could maybe get hit in the arm or a place where there were no vital organs. The bounty hunter, why, he thought the exact same thing...

McCree was the one to speak up first.

"I'll lower my weapon now. You do the same."

"Do I look like a fool!?"

"I ain't going to tell you twice! I'm not going to be shootin' anythin'. It'll scare the whole damned city!"

"I will escape before they realized what happened!"

McCree damned it all and dropped his gun, and let it land just out of reach. Sudden, and ready to roll away from the arrow. But there was no arrow.

The bountry hunter cancelled his draw, and dropped it. Instead, he came running towards him with the bow in hand, ready to fight.  
Oh damn.

McCree blocked the first hit, and tried to use the bows weight against the bounty hunter, pushing him back. And it succeeded as well, the archer standing his ground, and leaving himself open for a little while. Not feeling like beating the crap out of the archer in front of him, McCree instead took it to himself to try to pin him down, and went for the legs. But a kick there only left him open, as the archer was very skilled in footwork, managing to stay up even when kicked. Instead, it was McCree that went down, yet again, this time by a solid push, the bow being used to further the impact of the push. Now sitting, bewildered while looking up at the archer, McCree got a solid punch in the face with the bow, and one that kept on pushing him down, now having him lie down in the ground again, knocking off his hat. Trying to keep the man over him away was pointless, even when trying to fight dirty by giving him another kick in the stomach, or even nuts, if he was lucky. McCree felt like a wild animal, starting to panic, and managing somehow to get a hold of the bow and the man, and use his strength against him, throwing him to the side, and making sure that he stayed there and couldn't spring back up. He now used his knee to get a hold of the man, pushing him down in the dirt, and using his whole body weight to keep him down. It helped, as the archer struggled under him to raise the bow, which obstructed his arms. He managed to get one loose, but the McCree grabbed it, and held it down, in a rather hurtful position too. This pacified the archer, as his arms were a part of his weapon. It was the last thing he would want to loose.

"Okay-..." A heavy breath followed from McCree as he spoke. "We ain't gonna fight no more. Do you hear me!?"

The archer did not look defeated, and he didn't want to give up. It was written all over his face. Feeling a sense of desperation, as well as anger, and truly not wishing to hurt this man, McCree pushed down harder, especially on his arm. Even if he wasn't struggling, McCree knew he would spring up as soon as he had the chance.

"What the hell can I do to make you stop!?" McCree's voice sounded as desperate and angry as he felt, knowing it wouldn't get him far, but right now, he couldn't really help it. This was supposed to be a vacation, and it was at least not supposed to be filled with bloodshed.

And yet there was no answer, except a glare from the archer. A judging, angry glare.

"Let's just... Hunt like its a game! Are you satisfied with that!? Or do you need that money so goddamned much!?"

"Game? What do you take me for!?"

Finally the archer spoke.

"I ain't takin' you for anythin'! I'm just tryin' to get you to quit wantin' to kill me, damn it!"

The archer frankly found McCree's resolve to stop the fighting odd. And not something he would trust just like that. He had seen this before. It was also a game. Perhaps he would play along, just for the moment. There was also the fact that his brother would perhaps know this man, a fact he was reminded by the word "game". And said fact pacified said archer more.

"I am listening." The archer replied, his words sharp, on guard. He didn't expect McCree to let him go, so he kept struggling, not wanting to seem weak.

It took some seconds for McCree to continue on that idea. As frankly, it was just something he blurted out randomly.  
"Uh-- We hunt each other down, seein' who can keep it up the longest! W-we take turns!"

"That is a silly idea, gunslinger." 

"It ain't! It's damn well better than killin' each other!"

"And what will stop me from killing you once it is my turn to "hunt you down"?"

That really was something McCree didn't think about in the flurry of words he tried to get out. 

"... You'll be honourin' an agreement!"

"I will what!?"

"Shake hands with me now that you won't be killin' me in the name of honour for the game! And mutual respect for our skills!"  
McCree indeed realized how stupid that sounded, and how damned desperate he was at the moment, but he couldn't be damned.

"Why do you speak of skills!?"

"'Cause you as well ain't seen what I really can do." McCree's voice was firm, it was confident. From what the archer had heard, these facts were true. This was not what he had expected while fighting the man, and far from it. And he frankly found himself curious to see what else the gunslinger could do in a fight. For the way he was holding his arm as of current was not an accident.

"Then so be it."  
After all, there were more marks to be hunted. Money was never short.

"You sure 'bout that?" McCree looked relieved. Almost happy. It amused the archer greatly.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Alright. I'll be lettin' you go, then. No jumpin' me!"

With those words, McCree carefully let go of the archers arm. Only that. The archer used this to take a hold of his bow, in a manner that showed that he didn't mean to smack McCree right over the face again with it. Now having a free hand, McCree brought a sleeve to his nose, wiping off the blood that had escaped after he got the solid hit to his face, including his nose. As he did, though, he slowly rose from the deadlock he held the archer in, watching how the man backed up from him, and back onto his feet, brushing himself off as he got his bearings.

"Gotta know your name, archer." McCree said, licking off some blood that spilled onto his upper and lower lip as he lowered his arm.

"Hanzo Shimada." The archer answered quickly, standing still for the time being, out of reach of the gunslinger.  
What met said archer was a confused, and surprised face, but not such a strong expression. It was more a "I survived!?" kind of expression, which Hanzo had seen many times.

"Well, I'll be damned. Nice meetin' you, Mr. Shimada."

"Have you heard of me?" The expression the archer gave was one of amusement, but with no smile.

"Yeah... Genji Shimada, that's your brother, ain't it?"

"It is." A sharp answer. As if he wanted to dismiss it rather than to answer.  
This was something McCree picked up on very quickly, while taking some quick glances around to see if he could spot Peacekeeper. Instead, his eyes rested on Mr. Shimada's hair tie. It had gotten dirty, now flowing a little less due to the weight of the dirt. It was really not a fitting imagine for the man standing over him.

"Well, I won't be takin' up more of your time for now, then. 'Cause it's my turn next."

"How is it your turn, might I ask?" The archer sounded curious, which he hadn't really intended.

"Well, you found me at first, right? And got in the first hit as well." McCree chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood for their departure. It didn't seem to help, though.

"Fine. Goodbye for now, McCree."

"Yep, see ya later, Mr. Shimada."  
And with the parting words, the two men started to pack up their things, and out of respect, McCree waited for Hanzo to leave first, as there was only one way down. Where he would go next, well, that was after Mr. Shimada, of course. He would have to hone his tracking skills with a good ol' meal, though.  
But first, he rolled up his sleeves. After all, blood on the sleeves never looked normal.


	2. Game; Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm, first round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up; The chapters can, and will vary in length.

It took a few minutes for McCree to drag his body from his seat-.  
After having given Mr. Shimada a head-start, McCree had gotten himself a hearty meal, consisting of a bowl of ramen. The meal was really needed, and he ate quick, finding himself excited for what waited for him on the road. However, after he had managed to track down Mr. Shimada, he would have to return to America. After all, his band of rouges was waiting for him, and they tended to not enjoy waiting around for too long.

He took in a heavy breath, slipped an extra pair of chopsticks down into his pocket, and hopped off his stool. The meal had tired him out, maybe he ate too quickly, or it was just the fact he have yet to get a proper good nights sleep. He was determined to not let these facts slow him down, however, as he had a trail to follow. A trail that would most likely prove quite a challenge. It was just good old fun for the gunslinger, though. He paid up for his meal, almost forgetting to do so at first, and heaved his bag and all against him. He have had a change of clothes before he went out to dinner, finding it best to not let his sleeves slip while he ate. It was most certain to happen as well, because his forearm sometimes proved to be too muscular for many sleeves that were just fitting enough.

Heading towards the edge of the city while using alleyways and generally avoiding the crowd of people, McCree started to wonder if he could remember the man smelling like something. Not that he had the nose of a hound, but a perfume could pin-point places he would perhaps go, or places he had been. Of course McCree would ask around as well, listen, and just use whatever info he could find on him.  
He started to debate, after well over an hour of walking aimlessly around with no trace, if he should perhaps talk to Genji. McCree found that his so called skills were dulled without the help of his comrades, or a phone connection. But considering how things went with Overwatch, considering his current stance to all that too, he figured it would be the best to not do so. Maybe it would be considered cheating by Mr. Shimada as well.

"Mr. Shimada..."

The mumbled gathered some thoughts for McCree, as he looked around. He asked someone passing him in a translated voice from his phone if they had seen a man with a musical instrument box coming here, and they told him no. However, they told McCree to go to the train station in town, and maybe check there. As McCree did not specify too well, maybe they thought he meant a street performer.  
I didn't matter for now, as it was a good lead. Mr. Shimada did not seem the guy to walk all day like McCree would find himself doing, so McCree thanked the civlilians, and headed on towards the train station.

Once he arrived there, the man stood staring for quite a while. It was small, yet packed with people, all in different ages and heights. It took a while before McCree spotted some street performers, all carrying their instruments without a case. Therefore, it was a surprise to see a case of some kind a few meters from him, entering a train. Turning suddenly, McCree stumbled, just hoping he could catch the train somehow. He dragged himself beside all the people in a rather calm way, not wanting any more attention than he already got by being foreign, and ended up face-planting the doors.  
While rubbing his face with a hand in order to numb the dull pain, he caught a glimpse of the name of the destination. Hanamura.  
Goddamnit.  
That's the homestead of the Shimada Clan. Or, was. He should had realized that by now.  
McCree did not take the defeat by the doors too seriously, and instead went ahead to check all the stops for the train, and as well, to see if any other train would go the same way.

 

Meanwhile, Mr. Shimada had settled down in his seat, indeed being the one McCree saw entering the train. Making sure he hid his face using a hat and some glasses, he did take a chance by taking the train, but it was better than to walk all the way to Hanamura for the moment. The fight with McCree had taken it's toll, as he himself had been trying to not over extend himself lately. It was one of many reasons he took the trip to Japan. Another one would be to remove vermin with a bounty from his country.  
He took a glance out of the window of the train, finding himself wondering while everything flew by in high speeds. Just how would the gunslinger track him down? As well, would said man decide to kill him once he arrived? Mr. Shimada sighed, knowing very well that he would be ready if McCree didn't uphold his side of the agreement. It was frankly something Mr. Shimada was expecting by now. He was curious to see if this would be the case, as well how long it would take for McCree to come. For a man with his life on the line, McCree did not try many dirty tricks. It frankly surprised the archer by the way McCree approached him. For Mr. Shimada, he would most certainly think a man with that kind of history and bounty would shoot first, and ask questions later. But it wasn't the case.  
He gnawed on his lip absentmindedly out of hunger, wishing he had found the time to buy some food on the go. There was no food cart on this train, as it did not have to travel far to get to it's destination.  
Mr. Shimada sighed, swallowing down hard. He braced himself for a few days in Hanamura, those familiar streets, alleyways, and the smell. The cherry blossoms.  
He frankly looked forward to it all. As well, he hoped for a silent moment, even if hoping for such would be foolish.

The archer took a moment to stop himself from gnawing his lips raw, and instead rested his head back, wanting to rest his body as well as he could.

 

\---

It had been a day, and yet, Mr. Shimada had not seen any signs of McCree anywhere. Neither had he heard anything.  
After arriving, the man had taken his time in getting to know his way around the city, occasionally entering the city, and leaving it in order to not feel watched and hunted. He had found lodgings by a temple, that rested mostly abandoned by most people in town up on a hill. The only occasional person that could be seen was the keeper of the temple, sometimes dusting the grounds and checking for damages.

Mr. Shimada had chosen this place, due to it would most certainly not be watched by anyone that could pose a threat to him. It was quiet, and actually, it was the sort of quiet he needed before he would enter is clans grounds. He had no reasons for once. It was a need he found himself having while he was in Japan, one that came a few hours after he had entered the country.  
A moment passed before the opened up his bag, and found himself some of the food he bought with him after his arrival, and decided to eat something, while watching the temple grounds, having settled under a tree just outside of the grounds. He spent most of his time there, out of sight from visitors and the temples keeper. It worked just perfect for him.  
As he sat on his knees, eating his meal, Mr. Shimada had his full attention to his surroundings. He listened to the leaves rustling around, how the wind howled through the temple, and the faint noise from the city that crept in between the vegetation. Putting away the empty bag his meal was in to find a garbage bag later, Mr. Shimada let his hands rest on his knees, and he closed his eyes, deciding to wait out the remaining hours of the morning with some meditation.  
He would always feel safter to meditate while in his home country, especially on around these types of places.

The hours passed quickly, and sounds faded together. As well, a mental imagine formed in Mr. Shimada's mind. The imagine was of his current surroundings, and him sitting in it. It was nothing that grand.

Soon the man opened his eyes, halfly expecting the gunslinger to appear, but the archer was still alone. The antipication that McCree had stirred in the archer seemed to annoy him ever so slightly by now, as he quickly got up, and dusted off his feet. He collected all his belongings, and so tracked down towards the town again. The life in town tore at his heart, reminding him of his youth, and most of what came with those memories, so he avoided the most trafficked places, making his way to the Shimada Clan headquarters.  
Having stopped by a public toilet to change and leave his things, the man was now wearing his usual clothes. They would prove more useful in a fight.  
Now sneaking his way into to the grounds of his former home, Mr. Shimada had to stop himself from startin to gnaw at his lips again, and only to listen for anyone close. There could had been a take over, as he frankly had no idea if the place was abandoned or not. It was an question that were answered quickly, by the smell of blood. It had been lingering for a good while, and not washed away. What caused the blood stench, nature had tried it's best to do to clean up, however.  
It felt sickening thinking that the blood was mostly likely from his former clan's members, but it did not stop him from venturing deeper into the grounds. Soon he stood in front of the entrance to an old wound that would never heal. He wouldn't allow it.  
He turned his back, as it was not yet time to enter that place. He had tracked back towards the entrance, looking over the big, closed door. Turning left and up some stairs beside another closed door, he looked out over the city, and settled down under one of the cherry blossom tree's. It was in full bloom, the pedals slowly loosening from their branches in the wind.

Hearing footsteps, Mr. Shimada turned his head to the side, only hoping he did not need to break this peace. Heavy steps, the wind carrying a smell of cigars... And a cowboy hat. It was the gunslinger. Finally.

McCree had just gotten to Hanamura, in fact, having to take a few rides to get there. Using a train after being stared at by others for face-planting a train door would not be good, so instead, he had left for the road instead of tracks.  
He decided to settle down beside the man, looking on over the city.

It took McCree a second to listen to his surroundings properly. The gentle wind, the ruffling of the wind, and the soft brushes of Mr. Shimada's hair-tie in said wind. The breeze felt light upon his face, comfortable.  
To think that he had agreed to sit down like this on his own was out of this world.

Mr. Shimada had settled his mind long after McCree arrived. The fact that McCree had showed up, being able to track him down had startled him- in a good way. It felt good to be challenged. His breathing had calmed,  
second from second, perhaps as long as it took McCree to listen to something else but his mind.  
The stoned floor under him, he could not feel it's texture, something he frankly felt was good for him. He felt everything but his ground, it immersed him in the meditation, like it always had, even with McCree's presence. A man who's breathing was heavy, battered by years of smoking.  
It sounded as if he tried to mimic what Mr. Shimada did, to every detail. If the man was not too lost in his meditation, it would had clearly humoured him. Would it be out of respect...? Mockery? He would ask later.

McCree, however, he asked himself the same question. He had spent a few precious weeks in Japan, to settle business, and figure more out of a certain "gang". He knew nothing of their customs, nothing of their culture and even less about the master of the "gang".  
All he knew was that sneaking up on people, and killing them would be a dishonorable feat, and one McCree would never find peace with himself for doing. Even a man of his caliber needs rules. Opening an eye to take a gander at Mr. Shimada, as honestly, McCree did not find it in his heart to trust the man, McCree relaxed, sighing out in order to clear his mind, and not only listen. Mr. Shimada sat still.

This silence, this comfortable wind and occasional sounds of idle chatter and city hum around them continued. For how long, none of the men figured. By the time McCree's legs lost all blood, he figured as soon as he opened his eyes that he was covered in pedals from the cheery blossom tree beside them, placed so perfectly.  
What met him while looking towards Shimada was a silent man, still sitting as he did, breathing so slow. He also had cheer blossom leaves all over, some blowing off him in the wind, and some sticking to him.  
Feeling a sense of duty, McCree sat with his legs out in order to get them back to life, easily said, and watched Mr. Shimada's person, and those pedals. He took glances around, still listening, and oddly enough, only thinking in the moment.

A minute passed by, and the pain struck his legs, but there were no sounds, no whines. Just silence.  
However, as soon as the pain passed, he got up, moved on over to Mr. Shimada's side, and carefully moved an arm towards the man's head.  
A pedal struck to his hair, and it needed to be removed, as frankly, it seemed like it tickled his cheek. Perhaps moving too silently, McCree removed the pedal out of Mr. Shimada's hair, whom, unexpected, only shot open an eye to see what was happening in front of him. 

Gloved fingers, the gloves smelling like cigars, and a bearded face.  
No matter.

Mr. Shimada closed his eye again, expecting McCree to be done. And indeed, he was.

"We'll have to talk 'bout how you found me, Mr. Shimada. I can't say I liked that meetin' too much."

"Are you looking for leads to how you will track me down in the future, gunslinger?"

Feeling sort of busted, McCree chuckled, sitting in a more comfortable position for himself.  
"Well, that too, I'd recon."

Mr. Shimada kept his eyes closed, finding McCree to be of no threat after he settled down beside him. As well, he used this as a test, to see if McCree really had any intentions of killing him.

"I will not reveal my methods to you. You will have to make your own."  
"... As I thought, then. But- Mr. Shimada... How long had you been huntin' me?"

"Are you only here to question me?" The archer just about talked over McCree, still calm, even if the wave of question annoyed him ever so slightly.

"Well, you'll be answerin' if you feel up to it, but I ain't stoppin' askin'. But that ain't the sole reason, you know."

The archer let a sigh wash away the annoyance he felt. There was honestly a good reason McCree would question him and what happened up by the lookout point they met in. He felt little to no duty to reply to the curious man, though, however...

"I happened to pass by. And I reconized you from your posters. I have not been hunting you." Mr. Shimada replied, his voice firm. He wouldn't blame McCree if he didn't believe him, though.

"Well, that's real nice to hear, Mr. Shimada. I thought I'd slipped up big time."  
He believed him wholeheartedly. What a fool.  
Yet, Mr. Shimada did tell the truth. So who was the fool...?

The thought annoyed him more, and he let out another sigh.

"I'm surprised the place is empty, gotta tell you that." McCree said as he looked around the place.  
"Took a walk 'round, and it's damn beautiful here as well. The smell of blood dragged the whole thin' down, but... It won't be dampenin' my opinion."

"One would think you would consider a vast desert road beautiful, cowman."  
... Cowman? McCree wondered for a second if what he heard was right. But just leaving that aside, he chuckled, scratching at his beard while taking a glance towards the archer, whom had his bow beside him, just in reach. And it was nowhere near McCree, something he had actually made sure of.  
"Well, you're not wrong. It's a brutal- beautiful kind of place. Add a motorhoverbike to it all and you got a real beautiful road. It'll never be as beautiful as home, though." The beauty that McCree described resonated with the archers current life, and it oddly enough alarmed him. Enough even to open his eyes, and look over the city again.

He fell into to silence, and the same did McCree. He just sighed, watching the scenery as well. He had a smile planted on his face as well, and occasionally looked towards the cheery blossom tree.  
Mr. Shimada kept his gaze towards the city, but closed his eyes again.

Starting to feel antsy from not having a smoke for a while, McCree eventually patted his pocket to check if the one he had smoked earlier before approaching Mr. Shimada. It would be a shame to leave just on those terms that he needed a smoke, but perhaps a fitting one as well. He knew very well that smoking in the presence of Mr. Shimada would be rude, so it would just have to be reserved to whenever he had to leave, or when Mr. Shimada decided to leave.  
As McCree had stood up, the archer did so as well a moment or two after. He brushed the loose pedals off him, and turned towards McCree, and so towards the grounds. By now, it had turned to night, and they both had been sitting there maybe a bit too long. 

"Do you hear that?" McCree asked, looking towards the house grounds as well by now. And indeed, Mr. Shimada could hear it. He readied his bow, and McCree carefully walked towards the side of some rocks, getting out of of sight. The same did the archer, who stood beside him, both knowing exactly what to do. Letting the footsteps get further away, McCree turned his head while looking at Mr. Shimada, telling him to take a look. Not wishing to follow orders, Mr. Shimada threw McCree a glare, who got an apologetic look on his face, and instead struck his head out to look. Three, black dressed men, all looking like thieves. Mr. Shimada had taken the chance to look after McCree, and so stepped out to stalk them down.  
Following Mr. Shimada's silent approach, McCree went further behind, and decided to track out more to the side. He saw that there were some sideways out there while looking for the archer and looking around. He was noisier than Mr. Shimada, and let him take the lead, keeping an eye on him as well as he could. Once they reached the entrance to the main hall, Hanzo shot an arrow at one of the thieves, and ran up towards the man in the middle, as the three of them was so foolish that they stayed together in a group.  
McCree lounged out of an entrance to a sideway, and grabbed a hold of the last standing thief. He kept a good choke hold on him, though not choking him. Instead, he was holding him in place so that Mr. Shimada, once done with his current target, could knock him out for him in a less dangerous manner. And that the archer did, knocking him out with a solid hit against the forehead, using his bow. The thief still awake had only been shot in the leg, and was now struggling with getting away, the force of the arrow had knocked him hard to the ground, and was knocked right back by McCree, who kicked him off his feet effortlessly.

Looking towards Mr. Shimada, McCree guessed he knew exactly what they should do.

Mr. Shimada did so indeed, and started questioning the thief in Japanese. McCree walked off, but still was in sight of the archer in order to take his smoke. Right now, he just couldn't keep himself from it and hurriedly smoked.  
The archer, however, he got his answers, even if something felt off with them, and soon knocked the third thief out as well.  
Mr. Shimada stood up, and brushed himself off, frankly not minding that a band of simple thieves had seen him. None of their ilk would believe them if they told him anyway. Hanzo Shimada was long dead for them.

Now walking up to McCree's side, Mr. Shimada looked towards him, standing side by side. "You have some skills, gunslinger."  
McCree put out the cigar between his metal fingers, puffing out the last cloud of smoke left. He smiled, and turned towards Mr. Shimada, tipping his hat at him in a rather polite manner. "Right back at 'cha, archer. Didn't expect anythin' else, though." He chuckled, putting his cigar into his pockets again. 

The words following the compliment was unexpected, to say the least, but still nice to hear from him. It was reassuring to know that his stealth had not suffered from his current laziness of simply travelling. If Mr. Shimada had an easy time to smile, he surely would. "Expect nothing less." He replied, and put his bow around his shoulders. 

"It's gettin' an awfully dark, so guess I'll be takin' my leave, Mr. Shimada. Your turn next to find me."

Mr. Shimada gave no answer, only an acknowledging nod. He was yet to quit testing McCree. And the single look McCree took towards Mr. Shimada as he got no answer was reassuring, to say the least.

"Well, I'll be seein' you soon, Mr. Shimada."

And so McCree left, the archer deciding to let him get out wherever he did get in. To his surprise, he simply pushed the big door aside, and slipped through there.

Now leaving himself as he had given McCree a few moments to gain an advantage, he climbed back out the way he came, and headed towards the toilet to get his belongings. It didn't take long for him to remove the destroyed lock and pry open the door, not even caring that he managed to get a cut in his hand from the cold metal.  
After getting some paper and wrapping it around his hand, Mr. Shimada left the city, returning to the temple for a meal and a good nights sleep.

As for McCree, he had settled at an inn, and had settled in bed already. Luckily he didn't end up in a brawl with the assassin today.


	3. Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two wanderers learn more about each other.  
> The gangs all accounted for as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say that it will most certainly be a change in rating in future chapters. I'll keep it teen for now.

"Beep- beep- beep-"

The all too bright clock started beeping loudly. It stood out of reach for McCree, and that was exactly what he intended, in order to get up.  
If any of the other men around was lying closer to the clock and would turn it off didn't matter, as he was frankly very able to get up today. It was too early in the morning for most, maybe, but for McCree, well, he needed all the hours he could get now. After all, sleep never honestly mattered much in his head.

He settled up, his head feeling dizzy, and out of touch with the rest of his body. The plane ride over to America, as bumpy as it was, had really taken a toll on him... He had clung onto whatever he could find, keeping himself from being thrown to the sides, and even made a dent in one of the seats from gripping it too hard with his metal hand. He had to pay up, and that of course meant he had to rely on train hopping. It had been bumpy as well, and it took it's while before he had jumped off, walking the rest of the way to the old shack out in the wilderness. That old shack he had come to call home.  
Nobody had been there in years before he found it, and he remembered it being abandoned even in his Deadlock years. He knew it was not a place said gang would return to, as it frankly was too empty for their liking, and too far from their usual places to hang out. So it was a perfect hideout for him.  
And eventually the raffle of men that he had around him on several madrases, most sleeping soundly yet, even if the beeping of the clock pierced through their eardrums. McCree dragged himself up, fully clothed, so he was still warm and cozy. It was a rule to never undress for sleeping in the shack, as frankly, they never knew if they had to jump out of bed and fight, or flee. He yawned wide, His jaw nearly popping as he did, and headed on out. They had to rely on making food on a bonfire due to being so far from civilization and electricity, and it was frankly something McCree really enjoyed. He wouldn't admit it, but damn, he loves the typical cowboy life.

Looking through the crate with supplies under the porch, he pulled up a glass of instant coffee, a pot and a bottle of water for boiling. A cup of coffee would have to do today, as he didn't have an appetite for food right now. Putting the water to boil and taking a few spoonfuls of coffee in his traveling cup, he put on the lid, and pulled up his lighter, lighting the wood again. If he found a hoverbike just lying around, he swore he would start cooking with gas instead, if he could even find it anywhere by now.  
Soon with a cup of coffee, he looked over to the horizon, over the many canyons and barren roads a little while from the shack. It was high up, so damn, they had a good view. However, the shack was nicely hidden around large rock formations, cacti and other vegetation. The sun was just about to rise in the distance, and he watched the sunrise while sipping his coffee, still feeling warm and toasty from the few hours of sleep he had gotten under the blanket. He figured found out he had forgotten his hat back on his bed, but paid no mind. It would be safe enough there.

He enjoyed the early morning alone for the time being, reflecting back at the events that happened a few days ago. Or...? He looked up to his watch under his glove. It had been a week by now. A damn week. How many days did he spend on travelling back home?  
He swallowed his thoughts in tune with his coffee, as he heard some shuffling in the crate under the porch.

Looked like Mr. Erikson was shuffling around, having just woken up. His usually kept hair was ruffled, and he seemed sleepy still. That was a surprise. He soon joined his boss, settling down over him, and put another pot on the metal grid, opening up a box or two of beans.  
"Everyone's awake, then?" MCCree asked, watching the blonde stirring the meal.  
"Yep. The infernal clock is doing it's job too well." He sounded annoyed, scowling at the one time use spoon. McCree had heard this so many times, by now it was just petty of the others to complain about it.  
"Ain't no use complainin' 'bout it anymore, Erikson."

Said man sighed, looking towards the two others getting out of the shack, following the scent of the food. The four of them was now all gathered for a good old meal, every man sitting with each of their bowls, waiting for the food to get done, except McCree. McCree haven't seen them in a while, and frankly, yesterday once he got back most of them was out cold due to having a poker game, which sometimes would mean a lot of shots.

Mr. Roberts was about to to drag Erikson and Manuel when McCree opened the door, and the poor young-ling was too drunk to even pull the gun he had on him to defend his fellow gang members. Instead, he just dropped both Manuel and Erikson on each other on the bed, waking both up, and rolling off each other, making a disgusted sound. Right after that, they drifted off to sleep again. It was awful funny to watch, but in order to let the drunks sleep, he stiffled his laugh, and just headed straight to bed, watching how Roberts lazily watched him walk, slowly realizing that his boss was back. When McCree had laid down all snuggly, Roberts sat down on a chair by the "dining" table, and fell asleep right there. He must had moved during the night, though.

Soon they shared a meal, McCree telling them about some of his experiences while travelling. However, he kept the meeting with Mr. Shimada a low priority, not talking as much about it as he perhaps should had. He told them they could expect to see him, though, and tried to explain how he looked as well as he could, in order for the men to not shoot the archer on sight if he were to arrive while they were still around the shack. The men seemed alarmed at McCree's decision, especially Erikson.  
"Why the hell didn't you kill him!?"  
"I don't see the reason to be killin' a man who waits for you to wake up, I told you." McCree replied calmly. "It's a thin' 'bout mutual respect, as well, remember me bein' a member of Overwatch?"  
The man nodded, the two others sat listening. Manuel tried his best to pick up words, as he still needed to learn more English. 

"It's one of my associates brother. Figured that out after the fight, though, but; It just justifies my decision more." Jesse spoke calmly, yet firm.  
Even if it screamed that they didn't like this on their faces, they said nothing more, simply acknowledging their boss' words. They did know deep inside that the man could be trusted even when he did things like this. He always knew how to get out of it, and if it was mutual, it meant that McCree was more than capable to find the archer if something were to happen.

Roberts sat aside his bowl and spoon, and headed back inside, getting his communication pad. It was connected to a untraceable net, so they could know what happened out in the world around them. He settled down beside McCree, pulled up a few articles, and handed it to the man.  
McCree took his time reading through them all, while the other men did their chores and tasks for the morning meanwhile. 

"Erikson, you got the heist. Check it out with Manuel, and thread damn carefully, alright? Find the sunovabitches that did it, that sweet ol' lady deserve better."  
"Roberts, you're headin' North. Been a train robbery. You know what to do, ya damn hound." He said with a smirk, handing Roberts the communication pad.  
McCree put his arms on his lap, kicking some dirt over the fire.  
"I'll be takin' a supply run. We ain't that low on funds, are we?"

The men counted their funds, and added it up together with McCree.  
"Looks like you're headin' for a bounty again, Roberts. If there's any on the fly, go for it."

Roberts firmed nodded, knowing very well he had enough for a hunt.

And so the men headed on out, every man on a mission. Except McCree, though. He would have to take it easy for another hour or two, considering when the store would open, and as well, to try and feel up for travelling again. He would have to scavenge around for any sort of firewood as well, as he noticed they had started to run low. He took a little run of all items and belongings, his and his men's, noting down everything mentally. And now that he was first inside, he grabbed his hat, and put it back on it's proper place. Heading out and sitting on the porch, he light up a cigar, and took the rest of the time he had to kill easy.  
... Maybe he should pick up some salad on his way back home. Or jerky.  
Damn, jerky sounded real good by now.

 

\----------

Mr. Shimada praised how his teachers had urged him to learn English for whenever he spoke to any of the people in this large country. He understood enough, yet so little, due to the unfamiliarity of the different dialects, and ways of saying things. He had arrived just a day ago, knowing very well Jesse had gone to America. However, he had decided to stay in Japan for a little longer, just travelling by the country side, as he had originally planned. Finding the gunslinger was not the top priority then, but for now, it was. He had to travel anyway, and wherever it took him, he did not mind all too much. Expect a few certain places, but he had his free will to not go there again, so it didn't matter.

Looking over the map he had pulled up on his phone, the archer was in fact, dangerously close to the city closest to the old shack McCree called his makeshift home.  
Hanzo was a clever fella after all, and he figured his roots would still steer the man. As well, asking people for a man in a cowboy hat always did help. It didn't have to be McCree, but many people would talk more than they needed to. And Mr. Shimada had a talent for finding those kinds of persons, so that he would not have to make his intentions to find a certain man too clear to them. After all, one had to be careful.

He stopped by an old store, looking over the bright yellow sign that decorated the door. It was closed, due to a robbery. It was a shame, and usually not something the man would bother with. Considering he was a foreigner in such a territory as this, it was best to step away.  
After walking towards the road again, frankly feeling thirsty from the rising heat, he looked over the different directions he could take. There was little that told him he would be able to find the right direction using what he had now of information, but he would have to keep moving. He could feel eyes on him, and it was not a good feeling. 

Mr. Shimada took the road towards the south, having a feeling the more barren land would be more fitting for McCree. And he was right, as a truck with Erikson and Manuel in the back drove right past him after perhaps half an hour. He did not stick by the road, but more out of sight from said road, tracking along the canyon walls to his best extent. He was not seen, neither did he see the two men. He only acknowledged the truck driving by, and became more certain that he was perhaps just blindly getting lost.

He sighed stopping to take a break under some shadow. It had grown warmer, even if the sky was growing cloudy. It would mean he needed to use the compass on his phone, but it didn't matter too much.  
While he was walking, Mr. Shimada looked around for footsteps, and other signs of life by the road. He couldn't imagine McCree out in the open, so it would have to be out of sight, and a while from whatever roads that were there. And soon, he did find life. Three hours of walking, and he was greeted by some cigarette butts, as well as a familiar looking cigar butt, all having been tried hidden by sand and small rocks. There were little to no footsteps in the rocks, but looking up the hill that were on his side, Hanzo decided to look around the area for any other signs of McCree. It was beginning to get around to high noon, and he felt it in his bones, as walking in this warm weather was not something he enjoyed doing, nor was too used to. But for now, it didn't matter, as he finally found footsteps. It seemed to be from several men, and he tracked them up the hill, which felt longer and longer the higher up he got. Halfway in, he fished his flask of water out from his shoulder-bag, which was easy as he was carrying very little, and took a swing while he walked, but let his eyes wander to the view. It was not something he had ever seen before, and he widened his eyes, turning his head to let the view's beauty settle properly. It was a brutal beauty, and he could see warm waves over most of the road, and vegetation. It was nothing alike Japan.  
He had even stopped, but doing so would not be wise, as he would want to settle down for a break. Instead, he started on walking again, his legs not giving in, and refusing to take longer to find McCree than needed. He needed some proper shadow to cool himself down under, and that quick.

In a crossroads when the hills stopped being so steep, he chose the one where the footsteps came from, and within five minutes of finding his way through rock formations and trees since he saw a building of some kind between them, cacti and other things, he stood before a shack. in the middle of nowhere. There was a bonfire, set up nicely for dinner, and seemed like it had just recently been put out. There were a closed crate on the porch, a hilarious display of a rocking chair right beside it, and a bunch of empty cans set up for target practice, along with other targets by a wall of rock.  
It just screamed Jesse McCree.

Being rather cautious due to the several seating options around the bonfire, Mr. Shimada headed on over to the shack, stepping carefully and silently. As if he was stalking a prey.  
He tried the door, which was locked up tight. There was little to no windows except for one, which he hesitantly headed up towards, and looked inside. It was only one room, and with all those madrases, it was clear that McCree had to be living with someone else. It was painfully obvious that the gunslinger had failed to mention this, and it irked Mr. Shimada to no end. He knew this was were McCree had his lodgings due to his bag lying on a chair, nicely packed, so he had no doubts that this was where he held up, but... To hold back such vital information...  
It almost felt like he had broken an unspoken rule.

Mr. Shimada sighed heavily, walking away from the shack and taking a look around instead. He looked for a place to wait for one of the residents to get back, and he would rather not sit out in the open, to be shot by the fellows living with McCree. Neither by McCree.

He found a spot a little while from the shack and it's open area itself in the shadow of a few rocks, and settled down, pulling out Storm Bow from it's case that he had wrapped around his torso. He laid it beside him, well within reach, and settled down on his knees, deciding to meditate in order to calm down from his current turmoil of McCree just about indirectly killing him.

Four hours later, or perhaps more, Hanzo opened his eyes and turned his head to look out to the shack. Beside the shack stood something that looked like a mini trailer, only with no motor. It looked like it was homemade, and was on wheels, even. On-top of it was a few crates with different things, firewood, and a familiar hat on-top of it all. Frankly, Mr. Shimada felt relieved that the first he would meet would be McCree, (As he knew it was only him, as he could not hear any talking, nor any other feet shuffling in the dirt) and rose from his seat, bringing Storm Bow with him. He pulled it around his shoulder, though, in order to not approach armed. After all, this would be a peaceful meeting. Hopefully.

McCree quickly turned to face Mr. Shimada after hearing the footsteps, holding a bottle of water he had just opened.

"Mr. Shimada!" He said, the man looking happily surprised. McCree almost dropped the bottle, but luckily, he didn't.

"McCree." The archer replied, nodding politely to him. "I have found you."

McCree chuckles, honestly, he wasn't expecting the archer to be coming so quickly. Although, he had been travelling for a while in order to get back, and due to poor decisions, he ended up far from his intended destination... So it was maybe not tha soon after all.

"Yeah, you managed real well... In fact, gotta say I'm damn impressed...! Ain't easy findin' this place."  
Mr. Shimada nodded, acknowledging the praise. Yet, it didn't go too far in to him, as he already knew too well that he was good at tracking people down.

"So, you ain't leavin' without some refreshments, then? Know you've been walkin' up here, and it ain't as hell a pleasant walk."  
Mr. Shimada frankly started to wonder how he knew he would have had to walk all the way up there. Did he leave footprints? It would surely prove problematic.

"I accept your offer, McCree." He said, furrowing his brows slightly as all his questions and thoughts came rushing back. "I must ask you somethings as well."

"Well, ask away. I'll answer while I whip up some coffee."  
"I'd rather have tea if you have that."

A moment of silence, and McCree actually pulled up a box of instant tea, earl grey flavor.

"You're damn lucky one of the boys gotta have their tea in the evenin', Mr. Shimada. 'Cause I don't drink it normally." McCree chuckled.  
"Yes. 'Boys.'" Mr. Shimada replied, his tone sour. "Why have you yet to tell me that you live amongst others?"

McCree had walked past the archer and settled a pot with some water on the metal grind, and pulled up his lighter to light up a fire.  
"Well... To be honest, Mr. Shimada, I damn well forgot 'bout it." He sounded damn nervous, and his voice just screamed that it was the geniue, honest answer. And it gnawed at Mr. Shimada's patience for him.  
"How on earth did you manage to forget such an important detail, McCree!?" He was close to yelling, but not close enough.

"Hey- I was damn stupid, I know-. And I ain't got no good answer for you. At least, I can add that I-"

"You have no answer?" The archer replied, watching the fire flare up.  
"... No. I was stupid as hell for not tellin' you that, and I ain't goin' to deny it, or try to wring myself out of it. You got all reason for bein' mad. I'm sorry, Mr. Shimada."

"I do hope you understand why, McCree." Mr. Shimada had honestly not expected McCree to be so frank about it. He didn't except the smile that met him either once McCree handed him an empty cup, with a pack of tea placed in it so Mr. Shimada could open it himself.  
"Fully understand, no worries there, Mr. Shimada. Settle down by the fire, I'll tell you a lil' 'bout the boys, and what you can expect from 'em, in case they'll be back soon."  
Looking to the cup, and frankly looking for any sign of dirt, Mr. Shimada settled down over McCree by the fire, satisfied that the cup was clean. He looked over to McCree, expecting him to start talking.

The water started boiling, so McCree reached towards the pot, and poured himself some water in his own cup, which he had yet to remove from it's place from the morning. He turned the handle to the pot towards Mr. Shimada, and said man made himself his tea.  
"Well..." McCree started;

"Can first tell ya that they ain't no trained killers, or soldiers. Just castaways, not findin' their place in the world. They burn for justice an' doin' somethin' good with the life they're dealt, so, guess you can call 'em all vigilantes like myself." He chuckled. "We ain't that big of a group, just four guys, most of 'em 'round my own age. We got Manuel that's 22 now, though, damn kid just turned 22, in fact." His tone was neutral while he spoke about them, not having the tightest bond with the men, it seemed. "We just scarpe by, doin' what's good for thin's 'round our whereabouts. Been here takin' it easy for a while, but in due time, we'll be headin' out on the road again."  
Mr. Shimada made sure to remember the last sentence well, as he did not wish to come to an empty shack, and having to travel further just to find them.

"- And 'bout 'em... First off, we got Erikson. First man I picked up, and he is a blonde jerk, to be honest." He chuckled. "But you get used to it. He don't mean no harm unless you piss him off good. He joined up after Roberts, and... Roberts. Found him wanderin' by himself 'round the outskirts of the Canadian boarder, wantin' to cross over. But poor bastard was stopped, holed up and kept there for nothin'. Broke him out and told him to stick with me, and he never left, sayin' that he owes me. He's paid his debt in full, if ya ask me." McCree finally took a sip of his coffee, and grimaced, finding it a little bit too strong. Yet, he took another swing, knowing not to waste his supplies. Mr. Shimada was waiting for his tea to brew still.

"And so it's Manuel. Was just 9 months since I found that kid. He was angry as hell, tryin' to shut down some asshole orphanage owner. Got in a lot of trouble for it, and always had been trouble. He's from Spain, ran off here to do some good with his life." McCree chuckled. "He was actually wantin' to join up Overwatch if it ever got back up. Can't say I'm that thrilled 'bout it. He ain't no solider."  
It seemed McCree at least had some fondness for the youngest member. It did not matter to Mr. Shimada, though. What mattered was that he was painted a picture of them, and could better predict what he could expect, and where he would have them.  
And McCree did well for being so brief.

"They ain't too fond of strangers, though, as they got mighty mad once I told 'em 'bout you."  
"Good. You deserve nothing less."

McCree smiled, and took another sip of his coffee, looking away for a moment. "Yeah- yeah."

Mr. Shimada sipped his tea, frankly finding the warmth of the fire comfortable, even if it still was a warm enough temperature outside. It had been a while since he had relaxed by the fire.  
"I cannot trust them, McCree. I hope you realize this."

"Ain't expectin' anythin' else, Mr. Shimada. After all, I know a thin' or two 'bout the life on the road." He said, his tone of voice nostalgic, as if he missed it.

"You don't trust people easily unless they do some grand thin' to earn it... 'Cause that's the thin' bout trust, right? You earn it."

Mr. Shimada looked down into his cup, and was debating whenever he should let his thoughts about said subjects known. Because, McCree had hit the head on the nail with that statement. He just couldn't agree more.

"... Indeed." He finally replied, sipping more of his tea. He have had yet to take out the instant tea bag, and it seemed he wasn't planning on doing so either. He looked up towards the man over him, and McCree seemed relieved that Mr. Shimada agreed with him, almost as if it would have some weight to it if he didn't. But Mr. Shimada paid little to no mind to those thoughts.  
"I suppose I must had done something for you to trust me as you do." Mr. Shimada continued, looking rather amused up towards the man.  
McCree's cheeks was rosy, from the heat of the fire, as he had leaned closer to the warmth.  
"Well, it ain't as much 'bout trust as it is 'bout respect. You're real easy to respect, Mr. Shimada. And that's comin' from a rebel without a damn cause." He ended the sentence with a chuckle, a goofy smile plastered across his face. But even though it seemed like he was joking, he was serious. ... If only Mr. Shimada had understood that.  
"Respect breeds trust."

"Bingo. I ain't rushing into thin's. Would be damn stupid."

McCree was a much clever man than it seemed. And it caused a little spark of respect to grow for him from the archer. Not that there weren't some there already, as he had managed to find him relatively quickly for their second round, but it was far from strong. In fact, Mr. Shimada looked down on McCree at first for not wishing to fight, and to toss his life away so quickly. His reasons was still unclear about this. Why he stood down. A simple; "I don't want to kill you since you were damn polite." wasn't enough.  
Poking in the fire to keep it alive, McCree sat more back, taking off his hat to fan himself with it. "So, where are you headin' after your tea?"  
The archer took a moment to think. He had not spent enough time in town to look for a hotel. For once he had managed to not plan ahead, and it caused the man to get a distressed expression on his face. It was mild, but visible enough in the warm, dim light of the fire. McCree recognized the look immediately, but said nothing, instead giving Mr. Shimada some silence to think. He kept poking the firewood, keeping it alive as best as he could, as he usually wouldn't be lighting a fire this early in the day.  
Soon the archer cleared his throat, and looked straight at McCree.  
"I will stay here if none of your men comes back today. If they do, I shall leave for town."

McCree kept the metal poking stick in the firewood, taking a moment to digest what he was told.  
"Don't know if you're willin' to sleep on a used madras-."  
Mr. Shimada shock his head. "It does not matter if you have room. I will not take up any."

"... You ain't sleepin' outside, that's for sure." McCree demanded, frankly looking upset over Mr. Shimada's rash thinking.  
Mr. Shimada took a moment to realize what he said, and within a few seconds, he looked away. "I forget it is still spring." He said in a low tone, looking back at McCree. He proved more clever.

"Yeah- it ain't that warm after nightfall. It'll still be a few hours until said nightfall, though. We got a lotta time to kill." He said, frankly not minding that he had just agreed with Mr. Shimada to have a sleep over. It hadn't really dawned on him yet.

"I will practice my aim using your targets, if you do not mind."  
McCree took a look at the targets, looking wondering. "If you ain't tryin' to destroy 'em, go nuts. Can provide some other targets once I'm done unloadin' my supplies as well." He pointed over his shoulder as he spoke, and actually put his cup aside to get something in the supplies to sit down with, until he finished his coffee. He pulled up a cigar, held it out towards Mr. Shimada so he could see it more clearly, and of course far enough away from the fire. "Mind me smokin' a tad?"

"I do not mind." It was half-ly a lie. Smoking helped to kill McCree quicker than it was needed. And frankly, Mr. Shimada had never been overly fond of smoking, nor people who did it. They would always smell disgusting. However, it was usually cigarettes, as he had not met many whom smoked cigars.

McCree took up his lighter, lit up the cigar and took a very needed drag from it, sighing out the smoke. It was a deep, longing sigh.  
Mr. Shimada put his now empty cup aside on one of the seats in order to not loose track of it, and stood up. He dusted off his clothes, and brought Storm Bow back into his hands. "Thank you for the tea. I will take my practice now."  
"Gotcha. Holler if you need anythin', alright?"

Mr. Shimada took a moment to understand the meaning of what he said, not fully understanding one word. But it didn't scramble the meaning of the whole sentence for him.

"Thank you." He simply replied, and headed on over to the makeshift practice range, and took aim. McCree guessed, and frankly low-key knew Mr. Shimada would have the stamina to go on for hours, so he decided to do his own chores and work. He spent an hour or two unloading the supplies, noting them all down in a notebook he kept for this exact thing, and placed everything in it's place. Once he returned inside the shack, he cleaned up, knowing all too well that his men wouldn't bother while their boss was away. He had actual cleaning materials for this task, dusting and washing the floors, table and all. It was frustrating, but usually it was only McCree who kept the place clean, even if he had proved time and time again that he was the messiest man of all four. As well, he felt a certain responsibility to get the place nice and cozy for his sudden guest, as it radiated an aura of cleanliness and tidiness from him.  
Once he finished, he headed on outside, walking over to the makeshift practice range. Up on a rock the archer stood, practicing sniping, perhaps.

"Mr. Shimada? You hungry?"

The archer, oh- he was hungry alright. He stopped up in mid-draw of his bow, lowering his bow, and looked towards McCree, towering over him. It was still light outside, but soon breaking to dawn, so within half an hour it would be dark. He could see the man still, his sleeves rolled up, hat tipped up so he could see him.  
"Yes. I have my own food."

"Well, get down so we can eat. Wouldn't be polite shyin' away from each other durin' a meal, right?" McCree gave the other man a smile.  
What an odd thing to say. However, it would not hurt with some company. The archer jumped down, landing perfectly so his knees would not falter on him, and put the arrow back in it's quiver, as well as strapping Storm Bow over his shoulder.  
"How much food do you got on you, if you don't mind me askin'?" McCree asked as he watched Mr. Shimada approach the fireplace, McCree working on renewing it by the time he had settled.  
"I would say enough for today. The only store I visited had been robbed."

McCree took a glance to Mr. Shimada while poking and moving the old ashes around in the pit.  
"Heard 'bout that. Sent off some of the men to find out what happened, in fact." He said, his expression looking slightly annoyed. "Poor ol' Miss Danson."

Mr. Shimada raised a brow, his meal a cold sandwich he had been offered free on the plane over to America.  
"So you know the owner?"

"That's right. We're good friends- and I'm a regular. Ain't goin' to let that change either."

"Is it not dangerous?"

McCree nodded, and so got up to get everything he needed to make himself some dinner. As well as some extra dinner for Mr. Shimada, as that sandwich wasn't going to keep him going for the trip back to town and several bus rides back to the airport. Or wherever he would be going after this meeting. He opened up a can of beans, brought out some of the bacon he had bought on sale today for himself as a treat, and just threw everything up in one pot, letting the bacon being boiled instead of fried.  
"Is that a ham and cheese sandwich you got there?"

"We are not trading, McCree."  
The way Mr. Shimada worded himself, and the harsh tone... It was honestly hilarious. McCree let a silent chuckle with a amused smile, and scratched his beard slightly. "Nah- I ain't goin' to take it from you. Just wonderin' if you want it heated."

"... Yes." Mr. Shimada replied, looking slightly taken off guard.

McCree nodded, got up and found a roll of aluminium foil, handing it to Mr. Shimada.  
Looking slightly confused what to do with it at first, Mr. Shimada quickly figured it out, and wrapped his sandwich neatly in the foil, and placed it on the metal grid. "I will need something to flip it with." He said, about to hand back the roll of foil. McCree didn't take it, however.  
"Roll up two balls of the foil and use 'em. Ain't too easy, but it's the best way to avoid more dishes." He said, taking back the roll of foil once Mr. Shimada did as he followed McCree's advice.

And so they two of them cooked their food, and ate while watching dusk loom over the horizon. The sky had many colors, mostly a warm orange, that lit the whole place in a dim, orange glow. It quickly fade away to darkness by the time McCree got up from his seat, and dusted off his clothes. He had offered Mr. Shimada some of his... Beans and bacon stew, and to his surprise he had accepted. At first, it was clear that the archer did not enjoy his meal, but he dug into it anyway.

The gunslinger now cleaned up everything, doing some dishes with heated water, and put everything in it's rightful place, while Mr. Shimada took a walk to the road leading up to the place, looking and listening for any sort of sound.  
He could hear footsteps behind him after about ten minutes, but nothing more. No talking, not nothing. McCree stepped up beside him, a cigar in his mouth, and puffing out the smoke away from Mr. Shimada.  
"This is one of the reasons we've stayed for so long. We got a damn fine view from up here." He spoke calmly, with a smile, one that could only be seen as he was smoking.  
"Indeed. I cannot complain. I have seen better, however."

McCree chuckled, biting down on the cigar gently to keep it in place.  
"That ain't no surprise. But, ya gotta admit, it's a brutal kinda beauty lookin' at the desert."  
"I will admit to nothing." It sounded harsh, but Mr. Shimada had a small smile, only because he knew that McCree couldn't see it.

"Aw- that's real harsh." McCree chuckled.

Mr. Shimada stood his ground, not hearing anything yet. McCree listened too, it seemed, either that or he was wasting time by standing out here. He took another puff of his cigar, and turned to leave. Quickly turning after McCree, Mr. Shimada actually took a hold of his shirt. He couldn't hear the crackling of the firewood, so he knew by now, he would not find his way back. And as far out towards the hill, he would rather not miss a step and tumble down.  
McCree stopped. "... Need a guide?" He asked, of course he had to ask.

"Walk."

"On it." He said, treading back with Mr. Shimada in tow, a amused smirk on his face. He felt around the porch, stepped onto something and hit his toe, cursing worse than a sailor while doing so. But a few seconds after, he had lit a lamp with candles in it, and looked on over the door with it. It showed that he was pained too.  
As soon Mr. Shimada understood where he was, and could see well enough, he let go of McCree's shirt, and entered the shack with the man, frankly feeling like he was walking into a trap. He would have to learn to ignore this feeling during the night, as it was still too early for the gunslinger to go to bed, most likely. He seemed like a man who would spend as many hours as he could bear awake.  
McCree put the lamp on the table, and headed over to some battery driven lamps, making it a little bit more lit and cozy in the shack.  
"Hope you ain't opposed to card games. Ain't much else we can do." He said as he moved the lamps a little closer to the table, but not too close.

Mr. Shimada had not played many cards games, but he knew how to.  
"I am not. What games do you play, McCree?"  
He sounded slightly cocky, as if challenging McCree.

McCree took that challenge head on.  
"Well, just about whatever you can think 'bout. As long as it ain't some exclusive Japanese card game... If so, you gotta teach me." He said, picking up a deck of cards, and holding it up while patting the table with his hand. "Don't be shy and take a seat."  
"Hmpf." Mr. Shimada said, a small smile growing on his lips as he took a seat. The chair was hard and uncomfortable, but he moved to sit on his legs instead, as if meditating, in order to make it more comfortable. McCree slumped into the chair most likely just being a bad habit rather than exhaustion.

McCree handed Mr. Shimada the deck of cards, and put rested his head in his hand on the table.

Mr. Shimada started handing out cards to play poker, not caring too much that they did not have chips to play with. Neither did McCree, whom took up his cards with a expecting smile.

"McCree. I must ask you more questions."

"Shoot." They kept on playing as they spoke, McCree somehow playing fair.

"What was your reasons for leaving Overwatch?"

"Rouge elements tryin' to break it down from the inside. I wasn't goin' to be a part of it."  
The archer nodded behind his cards.  
"So you went underground, and resurfaced as a vigilante years later."  
"That's it."  
"... You have still not told me your reason for sparing me back in Japan."

It took a moment for McCree to answer that.  
"It was a spur in the moment thin'. Didn't help that I was dead tired either, and hungrier than most. Plus... I ain't goin' down easily like that."

"I noticed."

"Heheh- hope I didn't leave no lastin' marks on you."

"It would seem you did not."

"Good. But Mr. Shimada... You ain't talkin' much 'bout yourself, are ya?"

"No."

"There's a reason for it, yep?"

"Correct."  
Mr. Shimada's whole being felt distant and cold as soon as McCree tried to pry something out of him. He knew it was perhaps best to back off, but he honestly needed more information about him in order to track him more easily. He couldn't back off.

"Can at least tell you I know what happened between you and Genji. So that we won't be needin' to talk 'bou-."  
"We will never speak about that, no." The archer furrowed his brows, keeping an intense stare at his cards.

McCree let his anger subside for a moment.

"You went wanderin' after that, no? Got some favorite places you go to...?"

Mr. Shimada did not reply for well over a minute. It made McCree damned nervous, and he struggled not to show it.

"I will always gravitate to Japan. But I see no harm visiting most countries. A man goes where his feet carries him."

"True words, that." McCree said. The concept was real familiar to him.

"How about you, gunslinger?"

"I ain't that picky, but I like it 'round these parts, and Japan the most. Two polar opposites, and I love it." He sat more back in his seat, mostly because of the surprise of the archer wishing to know more about it, while tossing his cards at the table. He lost the round.

"Figures."

"Whatcha mean with that?" McCree asked, being handed the cards to deal out a new round.

"This must be a part of home for you, no?"

"Yep, spot on. It's a while from here, though, but it's close enough."

Mr. Shimada nodded in acknowledgement, and spent the next hour together with McCree, playing several card games. McCree didn't want to press for more information, and instead just played with Mr. Shimada, occasionally throwing a few lines of dialogue related to the game instead of any other small talk. Mr. Shimada was a formidable opponent even in card games, and McCree had honestly not had that much fun in a while.

After coming to a tie in the scores, Mr. Shimada put down his cards, heavy bags under his eyes from concentrating so much on the games. McCree was sitting sort of sunk down in the chair, and put down his cards as well, shuffling them together and putting the deck away.

"You're one hell of a fierce opponent in cards, Mr. Shimada! But I think I'll be hittin' the hay. Looks like you'll be needin' a good nights sleep as well." He said, pointing a a finger at him (Like in his greeting).

Mr. Shimada took no offense, guessing he looked tired. "Indeed. Goodnight." He nodded, got up from the chair, and headed towards a corner from the window, and settled down, leaning against the wall. He brought Storm Bow and everything he had with him, of course, and it did not leave his person.  
McCree frankly felt a tint of frustration that Mr. Shimada had to go over there. But he showed little of it, and went ahead to turn off all the lamps, except for the candle that was still gently burning. The dim light soothed his eyes, as the battery driven lamps could be harsh.  
Mr. Shimada sighed, making himself as comfortable as he could. He had little to nothing else of clothing to put on, so he crossed his arms around his chest instead. He kept his eyes open, wishing to make sure that the gunslinger was asleep before he himself would sleep.  
And about the gunslinger, he was approaching the archer. He removed his serape as he walked, and without a word or even reacting at the intense glare he got from the archer, he put it over his shoulders, dusting it off and patting it in place. It was a kind move, and honestly, it was weird seeing him without his trusted serape.  
"I got a blanket, so you ain't sleepin' without somethin'. Don't be takin' it off."

Mr. Shimada's pride was gnawing at him to take it off and toss it right back, but his more sensible side stepped in instead. The archer, with a rather distraught look and fierce eyes accepted the offer by nodding. Even if the serape smelled a lot like he cigars it's onwer was smoking, it would had to do for a night.  
Satisfied with the response, McCree went ahead to his bed, lying down under his blanket and huddling it around him. -- But not before he got up again, an headed towards an old timed alarm clock, and apparently shut it off. And on his way back, he went and blew out the candle, which had almost burnt out by now. It got pitch dark in the place, and Mr. Shimada could only listen to the footsteps, and shuffling of the blanket to know that McCree was now back in bed.  
"Night." McCree murmured, closing his eyes to go to sleep.  
Mr. Shimada replied with a firm "Hrmp", mostly to try to not keep the man awake longer. The archer truly wanted his sleep, so 20 minutes of keeping himself awake, Mr. Shimada drifted off to sleep, his face slightly nuzzled towards the gunslingers serape.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 1/2  
> A small tidbit in between the chapters I needed to write. It's a part of the story!

-He sunk for what felt like hours.  
Just sunk, several things passing him.  
He was chocking, a red dye coming from his mouth as he tried desperately to breathe.  
It faded as it floated up, passing the man that were sinking so slowly. Things always made him want to breathe, made him want to yell out things.  
A father, gaze penetrating. A scroll, cut by the side, blood that splattered on him as he looked at it.

He moved, trying to grab at the red dye coming out of his mouth, which he let flow.  
He opened his mouth wide, screaming, but no sounds could come out, his expression angered-  
Just silence.  
He didn't even hear the goddamn water around him, if it even was water.  
There was no bubbles, only red dye, only imagines, things passing him quicker than he was sinking, only trashing about, only---

He shot open his eyes, his entire being shaking violently. He was fully awake, his teeth bit hard together, almost to the point where it hurt. Mr. Shimada writhed about where he sat, trying to open his jaw. It was hard, but as soon as he did, his teeth started clattering. As his body woke up, the man noticed that he was so cold he couldn't even bare it. Hanzo Shimada, couldn't handle the cold, that didn't even seem to be too overwhelming, what a ridiculous thing! Around him he saw nothing but darkness, and around him laid something that smelled unfamiliar for his clouded mind, which made him twitch slightly, scooting suddenly away from it. But it followed. And from that point, he finally managed to put two and two together in his tired head.

The day before. The gunslinger. All became crystal clear.

With a shaky sigh, the archer pulled the serape more around him, remembering the kind gesture from the gunslinger before they both went to bed. He looked around for any sort of light in the room, any sort of sounds, even if he still only could hear the blood-flow in his ears, just anything. To prove that nothing was wrong.

He stood up, with a shaky breath, and took another look around, managing to see the lights of the alarm clock on the table. The rather sharp light was comforting, and a beacon for the archer to remember the way the room was structured. He stepped carefully, feeling with his legs and all, being careful to not wake the gunslinger. After all, he wouldn't know if he would instinctively wake up to a sudden sound by pulling up his gun and shoot. He reached the table, only almost walking into some of the madrases put up against the wall. The ones not in use currently. The Archer used this to navigate to get out of the shack, opening the door slowly. McCree had failed to lock it, perhaps he was too busy entertaining last night. He stepped out after closing the door again, the gunslinger not stirring from his sleep.

The archer now stood in complete darkness and silence yet again, his whole body shaking, and feeling clumsy from said shaking. He used his memory to find a candle in the crate under the porch, feeling with his hands. Once he got one up, he found no matches or a lighter once he struck his hand down into the crate again. He found his way carefully to the fireplace, patting down most of the place for any traces of a lighter or a box of matches. He found nothing. The only source of warmth or light was so close, yet far away, and another, deep shaky breath escaped his mouth.

He needed warmth. He put down the candle while raising from where he was sitting, and headed back to the porch, finding the door and heading inside again. This was not something he wanted to do, but he felt he had little to no other choice. He had to search McCree's pockets. If that would even prove possible.  
He tried to remember where he was, but it ended with him getting on his knees and feeling around. Soon he found the madras, and therefore, a big lump of a man lying in it. He coordinated himself about how the gunslinger was lying, and it was on his back.  
The archer could hear him breathing.. Slow and deep, but short breaths.

The archer carefully removed the blanket covering the man, only hoping that it did not wake the gunslinger. So far, it seemed to be alright.  
He could remember seeing him take it up from his left pocket, and there was the first place he at least tried to search, before his shaky attempt proved fruitless. Expect for the fact that touching the gunslinger like this actually warmed his hand, making it a little less shaky, yet it helped very little unless his whole body would share some of that heat.  
Looking in the left pocket, the archer finally found the lighter, as well as the metal case carrying McCree's cigars.

And the most amazing thing, McCree had only now started stirring, his hands looking for the blanket. The archer pulled his hand and the lighter quickly to himself, sitting completely still and listening to McCree intensely. Even if he wanted to move as soon as possible, as he was shaking worse and worse.

Now the man shuffled a little, and stopped. He must had wrapped his blanket around him again, and was now sleeping yet again. Getting up and finding his way outside again, Mr. Shimada found the candle again, and tried to light it.  
A few small sparks came from the lighter, and nothing more after a few more tries.

The archer bit his lip again, dropping the candle and lighter.  
He turned heel right back to the shack, and walked in a rather noisy way, perhaps meaning to wake the gunslinger. But he did not do so, except for when the archer slipped under the blanket on top of him, which had the poor, sleepy and confused gunslinger look rather confused.

If Mr. Shimada looked up and it was lit enough for him to see the gunslingers face, he would never forget how silly the gunslinger looked.

"... Uh-... Is that you, Mr. Shimada...?"

Mr. Shimada hit the gunslingers chest as a response, his shivering yet to stop.

"... I'll need you to explain to me whatever you're doin' on me, freezin' me do--... Oh-."

Mr. Shimada hit the gunslingers chest again, this time he gripped the gunslingers shirt hard with the hand he hit him with.

"... Right... Night..."

The archer kept gripping McCree's shirt, his grip weakening as he started to fall back asleep, without wanting to. It was far from the plan to fall asleep like this. This would only be for warmth, the archer kept telling himself, but his thoughts was soon muted, as he slowly drifted back to sleep, lying with his face faced to the side on the gunslingers chest...  
McCree kept himself awake as well, frankly feeling a bit at the archer's mercy. But feeling the grip weakening soothed McCree's worries slightly, letting himself get some more rest, that ended with him falling straight back to sleep.


	5. Hum me a song, Gunslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of cursing in this chapter, heh. Hope ya'll don't mind.
> 
> The gunslinger finds his way to the archer yet again.

The gunslinger stirred in his sleep.  
It was a few hours later, the sun had just begun to rise from it's own slumber outside. It woke up the gunslinger, whom usually never slept this little.  
The shack and everything in it was bathed in an orange glow, one that fell all over, except on the two men sleeping.  
The lights were not at fault for waking the gunslinger, however, it was the feeling of something lying on top of him. He was far from used to sleep like this, so soon he moved his head up, carefully, and with drowsy, halfly closed eyes, he checked what was on him.  
It was the archer from yesterday, not having moved at all from his place. Not even his hand had moved.  
He was sleeping soundly still, his face halfly nuzzled on McCree's chest.  
The view that met the gunslinger made him slightly flustered, to say the least, honestly not remembering too much by this point of the little wake up call he had earlier that night from the archer just deciding to seek warmth from him. 

He brought a hand on to his face, rubbing at his eyes, and frankly hiding the sight from himself. One thing was for certain though, and that was the fact that it was really comfortable and warm like this. It was a weird feeling.  
But this was way too close. However, he honestly couldn't wake the archer up like this, it would be heartless.

He wouldn't need to to worry about it for long, as the movements from his hand woke the archer up, whom was now raising himself from McCree's chest, still keeping his hands on him for support to sit up properly. His head and neck was bathed in the orange glow from the sun outside, showing a tired and frankly... Kind of fuzzy man looking tiredly down at the gunslinger, with a slightly confused look and his hair in a mess. His legs was by the gunslinger's, and luckily the archer wasn't straddling him, as it would prove even more embarrassing.  
McCree couldn't help but to stare, as the first thing he did once he felt movements from said man was to remove his hand, and see what on earth he would do.  
Soon the archer realized his position, and quickly withdrew himself from McCree, grabbing the blanket along with him and wrapping himself in it, turning his face away from McCree quickly.  
Now feeling the cold seep into his body, McCree sat up, almost in tune with the blanket being ripped from him, and cleared his throat.

"... Well... Mornin'."  
McCree said, slightly disappointed he had such a rough awakening.

He got no reply from the archer, whom, frankly was fuzzing with his hair to get it back in it's place, still facing away from the gunslinger.   
Feeling awkward to say the least, but not really.. Wanting to, as he guessed the archer would have a damn good reason for doing something like this, McCree got up. Once his body hit the orange glow from the sun, he felt at least a 

little bit of warmth from it, and just decided to try to catch as many rays as he could in order to go without his blanket until he had refilled his lighter and managed to light up a fire. He tried to not think of how the archer would act after this, and headed outside, leaving him be. Once he went outside, the lights bathed the whole grounds. It had been a while since McCree had been up this early, so this was a real fine sight for his tired head. He started to get the fireplace ready, and pulled out his lighter from his pocket, but... His heart nearly somersaulted once he didn't find it.  
He cursed to himself, looking around frantically in the rest of his pockets, and once he couldn't find it, he walked right on inside again, meeting the archer in the door, nearly smacking the door open in his face. They crashed together, but none of them fell, luckily. Mostly because McCree wrapped an arm around the archers waist, to keep him from being knocked back.  
"Whoa there-."

"Let me go."

And so the gunslinger did, holding up his hands as if he is being pulled at a gun at.  
The archer moved the gunslinger with a hand on his chest, now walking on outside, and looked around at the ground.  
Kind of forgetting to look for his lighter as he watched the archer looking around, his heart settled in once he saw what Mr. Shimada was looking for.  
He fully remembered what had happened yesterday, and how cold he was, which was the reason he still wore the blanket around him. He did not want to freeze like that again.

"So you went off with it, didcha!?" McCree almost sounded annoyed, but let his voice "lighten" up as he spoke. "... Well... That explains that..." He said low, looking to the side with a kind of nervous smile.  
Feeling frankly a bit glad McCree understood his reasons, but still embarrassed as everloving fuck, the archer walked up the crate, looking for gas to refill the lighter with. He found nothing, however.

McCree disappeared back into the shack, and after a few seconds he came out with a canister of lighter fluid.  
The archer did not look at him, just trying to find it on his own, so it ended with McCree slipping the canister in the crate.

"Here."

No thank you. No nothing, expect for the archer refilling the lighter.  
McCree decided to go and collect the candle that laid on the ground, and dust it off to use it in the lamp for the next evening, so he headed inside. While he did that, the archer made himself quite at home, starting the fire and putting water to boil after McCree got out.

"Poured some for me too, yeah?" McCree asked as he settled down by the fire, shuddering slightly from the calm wind that blew through. The archer was not affected, however, due to the blanket he still had wrapped around him.  
The archer didn't reply, and just clutched his cup with a tea bag in it, looking at the view with his head turned from McCree, a serious look on his face.   
McCree couldn't help but to look to the same direction as the archer, finding the view real beautiful still, even if the orange glow was fading.

But he looked away, and back to the pot, to check if there was enough water for the both of them. And luckily, it as. He took the metal pole he used to keep the fire alive with and poked around to get the heat a little bit more intense.  
"... Ain't nothin' weird 'bout survivin', Mr. Shimada. Didn't take it like that."  
He said softly as he poked around.

"Don't be afraid to wake me up, alright? I ain't that grumpy when tired."

The archer still said nothing, and the only response the gunslinger got from him was him furrowing his brows, as if he had disturbed him further.  
It didn't feel good talking to a wall, McCree really did get to feel that. But he supposed it was best to not press too much. 

"Do not speak of this ever again."  
The archer replied, his tone sharp and harsh. Clearly, having resorted to such a solution was embarrassing as hell for Mr. Shimada, and it showed really well. McCree scratched the back of his head, letting his hat tilted slightly in front of his face as he did so.

"Gotcha." He replied in his usual tone. It was completely understandable that the archer would react like this, and honestly, McCree had expected it. But even so, he figured Mr. Shimada deserved to hear that he didn't mind what 

happened, and that he understood his reasons. It was sort of important, in fact, for McCree's respect for the archer did not falter even if he had frankly stepped over a line.  
McCree never liked people getting in too close, especially when he was sleeping. But out of respect for Mr. Shimada, he allowed it this time.  
It was a thing that you would learn from training.   
McCree could only guess about Mr. Shimada's attitudes against this, using what little information he gave from his words before. He did not like it him either, but knew when to put these feelings aside for his own good. A good survivalist. McCree now poured himself some of the water the archer had boiled up, and watched as the instant coffee swirled around, before melting.

Mr. Shimada poured himself some water for his tea, and bobbed the tea bag up and down slightly, almost glaring at the bag. He still did not understood what drove him to go so far for warmth, neither why it was so obvious for him to said thing. He could had taken McCree's blanket instead, he could had woken him up, but... No. He found himself lying on top of him, angry and too tired to think, perhaps.  
It had not been a very stressful day, so Mr. Shimada really wondered why he felt as tired as he did. It felt almost unnatural for him by now, and most other times he could remember being that tired from a day of doing not much would be when he and his brother spent most of their very rare free days together, talking.  
...

His glare got more intense, and he sipped his tea, forcing himself to think of something else. The thoughts went right to McCree, and what he really felt about the situation. And it was frankly really tempting to ask... But it did not happen.

While the archer battled himself mentally, the gunslinger was preparing breakfast, toasting up some toast and eggs for now. A simple, nice breakfast, not too filling or something else. He made some for the archer as well, not wanting him to go hungry back home. Or wherever his feet took him.

"Better be leavin' early if you don't wanna meet up with either of the boys."

The archer looked towards McCree, his glare still an awful intense. It was met with some tired, yet calm eyes. McCree didn't find any need to explain himself further, and looked down to make sure the food wasn't burnt.  
As the sun started to warmth up the surroundings of the two men, the archer put his cup aside, and removed the blanket from him. He folded it nice and proper, and went on inside, putting it on McCree's madras again, before heading back out. The food being done by now, he stopped and recived his breakfast from McCree, and just held it in his hand, even if it was kind of too warm, but he decided not to let it bother him.  
McCree did the same, being used to eating his toast like this, and dug in, sighing slightly.

"So. What's the plan, Mr. Shimada?" McCree asked, sipping his coffee.

"I will take my leave after this."

"Yeah- don't know when they boys might be comin' back, so best you leave early." McCree nodded in understanding, of course not speaking while eating.

... The archer forgot about them. But no matter. He sighed to himself, finishing his food. McCree did so as well, and took a big sip of coffee.  
Mr. Shimada, however, sat still, holding the tea cup in between his hands. He was going to finish it before he left, of course.

"My turn next, then?"  
McCree asked, as he believed it was needed.  
The archer nodded, chuckling slightly all of sudden. It took McCree off guard.

"I bid you luck, gunslinger. For this time, it will not be easy." Hanzo still had his serious expression, and it got McCree slightly nervous.  
"Well, ain't expectin' it to be at all. Will be needin' that luck, much obliged." McCree said, small smile forming on his lips. Said words caught the archer off guard, and he cleared his throat.  
"I expect the same from you, gunslinger."

McCree chuckled, taking another sip from his coffee, which was soon gone. He would have to wash his cup after this, as a lot of coffee grime was left in the bottom.  
"Won't be dissapointin' you."

The archer sat for a little minute with his tea, looking down into it. He soon looked up, and right at the gunslinger.

"I must apologize for my behaviour last night. I did not mean to hurt you."  
It took a little while for the gunslinger to connect the dots, but after a few seconds he shock his head calmly, giving an assuring smile.  
"It's fine, Mr. Shimada, don't you worry 'bout it. People can be actin' real strange when they're tired."

The archer did not expect such an answer, but nevertheless he nodded, not taking the sincere words to heart, however. He would have to make up for this, and that would be the next time he would meet McCree. For as he sipped the last of his tea, he stood up, stretching his back very subtly as he did.

"Leavin', then?" McCree asked, watching the archer walk over to the make shift sink and placed the cup in it, after throwing the tea bag into the fire. He then looked back to McCree, turning his body as he did, and gave a firm nod.

"I thank you for your kindness. It was not needed."

"Nah- I just wanted to, Mr. Shimada." The gunslinger smiled a genuie smile, and stood up from his seat after letting his coffee cup rest beside him.  
He then walked up towards the archer, and held out a hand for him to take, and shake.

"Thank you for the company, though." His smile still lingered.  
The archer took the hand and shock it, his grip firm. McCree's was too.

"Hm. Goodbye for now, McCree."

"See you later, Mr. Shimada."

And so the archer took his leave, walking in a steady pace in order to find his way through the roads and canyons quickly. He made sure to not leave that many traces behind, and... Once down by where all the cigar and cigarette butts was, he kicked sand over them in order to hide them. He figured it would be a makeshift thank you for a little while, even if he knew that the gunslinger would most likely have to move on in not too long. Going to investigate a robbery would surely get them on the map, after all.

Mr. Shimada started tracking back to the little town, using the same route as yesterday. Where he was heading, he still didn't know.

\-----------

Two week had passed so goddamned slow. First of all, the men returned after a week and a half of being gone, but luckily enough, with good news. The bounty Roberts managed to get from his work was not big, but not small either, so his work had been fruitful as hell.  
Everyone had returned before their boss had managed to get back from a shopping trip, where he got himself a new shirt and pants for travelling's sake. As well as some sunglasses. He had even bought in some candies for himself, which he of course had to share with the rest of the men once he got back. It didn't bother him too much, however, as he was frankly glad they got back. Frankly, McCree was still used to be alone, but being spoiled with company for so long, he always found himself longing to talk to someone, especially when it got really boring. And it did during the week and a half he was alone. He often thought he should be heading out to track down Mr. Shimada instead of lounging around, but every time he did it, his thin wallet just about always stopped him in the door.   
McCree truly hated sitting around and not doing much, so while he was waiting, he was training intently, both with his aim and body. He also tried to figure out ways to track down Mr. Shimada, and had even dusted off his old skills when he was working back in Blackwatch, even if it sickened him slightly to resort to it every time he thought about it.

By now, he was so ready. A day or so with the boys before departure was needed, though, as they wouldn't do too well if he just left right now-.

"The train- ohoh- a wreck-!" Robert started.  
"The bastard who had done all that had used some industrial grade explosives, to get it off the tracks. Once it was down, he must've done all he could to get off with whatever. But hear- he was joined by some guys in a car-" Roberts took a big gulp from his coffee, his bandaged hand shaking.  
"Damn idiots was a bitch to track, but I got some help from witnesses. Told me the plate and all, and got 'em right where it hurts! Idiots had a digital lock, so I just smacked that shit to bits, locking them inside with their stuff and all. Police came, they couldn't explain shit of what they got in there, as it wasn't small things they went off with... The train's cargo was all personal shit. Not the most expensive shit, just a middle-wage worker kind of stuff. These guys were notorious, though, so there was a freakin' bounty on 'em! Collected it nice and easy using a middle man, and hightailed on back, 'cause I wasn't going to stay around there for long. Not a good neighborhood, I tell ya'll!"

McCree nodded, chuckling in a real amused way. "Was thinkin' after you left, Roberts, that trains like that ain't such a big thin'. Was sorta worried you'd be back with nothin' to show off with, but damn, you hit a lucky vein! Three 

bastards back in jail, and a handsome sum! Ain't bad at all!" McCree pat Roberts back, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Mind tellin' what happened with your arm there, though? I'm sure we're all thinkin' 'bout it." McCree said as he looked around to the others, Manuel was especially looking at the arm.  
"Fell on my face in the wreckage and hurt my arm good. But it's no problem, 'cause hey, it was a real nice cut just here." He pointed to a little red spot on his bandages, rolling up his slightly torn sleeve. A few more bruises sported up through his arm, but nothing more serious.  
McCree nodded, patting the man's shoulder again, consoling the man in his own way.

"How 'bout you two, Erikson? Manuel? See you succeeded, but I'm damn curious to how! And how's the lady?"  
Manuel took a moment to form a sentence.  
"We found them after searching for a week. They were good at hiding and seek."  
Erikson butted in, sounding annoyed. "Hide and seek, Mans. But yep. Bastards were more slippery than a damn snake." He said, Manuel continuing.  
"We told them what we thought about it and served them to the police. I did it, since I'm the least suspicious."  
Erikson wasn't a man of praise, so he just stared at his coffee while Manuel spoke.  
But damn if McCree was. He patted Manuel's shoulder as well, actually finding himself slightly proud of Manuel. It was his first time actually handing in someone, and it was damn impressive it went off without a hitch. It would be the last time too, so a little bit of a celebration was in order.  
"Real good work! Wasn't no use for bullets, right?"

Erikson butted in again.  
"Sorry boss. They tried to open fire, so had to disarm them. But tried to avoid hurting them too badly. Got to leave them pristine."

"Damn right, Erikson. Though, I understand, don't you worry." McCree said, waving his hand slightly to chase off bugs. The damn shits had started resurfacing again.

Erikson nodded, hitting Manuel's shoulder slightly. "This guy even ran and kicked the guns away from the shits, and knocked one out." Manuel rubbed his arm, frowning slightly at the hit. But he knew it was meant well, but still. "I did. 

He stayed down long enough too."  
McCree chuckled, liking that most things went as he usually would want it to. It was actually not too often that he let them go out by themselves, but this time it was different, due to Mr. Shimada.

"How 'bout you, then, boss? What did you do while we were gone?" Roberts asked, sipping his coffee while looking at his boss around the fire. 

"Well, first day, got a visit from Mr. Shimada. He stayed the night, not too keen on leavin' while it was cold out." As McCree talked, the men looked right at him, looking sort of... Alarmed.  
"... It ain't only hello and goodbye, that would be damn disrespectful. It's a social thin' too." McCree told them, looking on over towards the fireplace. "And don't worry, he slept by himself in a corner. No beds of ya'll has been dirtied." He snickered as he spoke, lifting up his cup. "Left next mornin' after a cup of tea and told me it ain't goin' to be easy winnin' the next round. So I'll be headin' out tomorrow mornin'. Hope ya'll don't mind stayin' low for a while."  
The men looked between themselves, and then back to their boss, as if they had asked each other if this was fine for them. Not that they had anything to say about it, though.  
"Well, fine boss. We'll be layin' low for a while." Roberts said, looking back to Manuel and Erikson, who nodded in agreement. Manuel sighed with a smile. "I need a break. And jerky..."

McCree sipped his coffee, pointing behind him to the shack. "Got some left from last week, so dig in."

Manuel was glad for the offer and went ahead to get the jerky, and sat and very slowly snacked on it while the others chit chatted together about events out in the world, that the men had picked up from watching the news and reading the papers while out, so McCree knew what the world was like once he would leave again.  
The night went by really quickly, and once they all went to bed, McCree had to get up to put on the alarm again, something he had forgotten to do after the archer left. It frankly felt weird. Once back in bed, McCree laid with his hat over his face, sighing heavily, and smiling to himself. He was really looking forward to get out of the shack again.

\-------------

The morning after, McCree was an awfully tired, as the weeks without the alarm had spoiled him with sleep. He rubbed his eyes, happy that Erikson turned off the alarm before McCree could, and so the gunslinger dragged himself up from the madras, yawning loudly. It triggered a yawning plauge between the men who was getting up as well. Except Erikson, oddly enough.

McCree made his way out to the porch, getting the pot to make coffee, leaving Erikson to make some breakfast, as he already was on it. He whipped some some simple sandwiches, all with some beans in between. Soon the two others joined 

them around the fire, and they had breakfast together, everyone eating rather happily. McCree finished first, drinking up his coffee and got up. He went back to the shack, packing up his things and everything needed, grabbing his lighter with him and cigar case. It wasn't a lot in his duffle bag, as it was always wise to travel light.  
Once he walked out, the men all lifted their cups of coffee to their boss, some more than others.

"See you soon, boss! Be safe out there!"  
McCree waved right back at them, smiling.  
"Won't be doin' anythin' else, do don't ya'll worry. See ya'll!" He said, waving and went off, the men staying around the fire. None of them honestly liked this, but they wouldn't stop him. They knew the gunslinger was damn well good at this kind of things, so they weren't worried at all.

McCree found his way to the little town real easy, walking past the hidden cigars, he made sure to hide more every time he walked past. The first trip he took out he noticed what the archer had done, and he would damn well make sure he continued hiding his tracks as well as he could.

It took him a week to find some signs of the archer, and it took a lot of pointless travelling. Most was around in America, and eventually he was out in a nature reserve further North in said country, walking to see the caretaker. He told McCree over a cup of coffee, which was really needed as McCree hadn't really been too keen on entering stores around these parts, that a foreign looking man had taken up lodgings for a fee in the place. He was there for vacation, apparently, with a high tech bow, and had been there for a few days by now. The caretaker was not fond of Mr. Shimada, and asked McCree to look for anything killed around the lodgings, as he had already guessed that the gunslinger was heading to said place to see the archer. He didn't ask why, even if McCree knew very well that he was curious. It was refreshing to see a man that could hold in his curiosity.  
Once he had finished the cup of coffee and exchanged some polite conversation, McCree got up from his seat, and tipped his hat to the caretaker. By now, McCree was not dressed for a walk in the woods, but it didn't bother him too much, as he went ahead and headed up the trails, and after an hour of some peaceful walking in a slightly cloudy weather, humming to himself, McCree found the lodgings.  
He stopped for a moment to hear any kind of movements around him, before heading on to the porch. It was a small hut, it looked like an old hunting hut, but all equipment for said activity was long gone. There was an untouched chair by the door, and inside there were little to any lights.

"Mr. Shimada?"  
He opened up the door, preparing himself for an arrow pointing right up in his face. But he met an empty place, and a very low thud on the roof. Turning around, he saw the archer land from the roof from the door he left wide open, his 

Storm Bow over his shoulders. He had seen him coming, it seemed.

"Howdy. Been a while." A smile crept onto the gunslingers face as he greeted the archer, tipping his hat politely to him.

"It has. Greetings." The Archer said, a small smile creeping onto his face as well as he walked into the hut. "I am impressed."

"Well, thank you sincerely!" McCree laughed, happy to see the archer was doing well. "Ain't goin' to lie, it was damn hard trackin' you down!"  
The archer tilted his head slightly to the side, the smile staying.  
"I never lie." The archer replied, and started to fuss about with a kettle, boiling water for tea, it seemed. McCree took his liberty to settled down on a chair by a small table, where there was only two chairs facing each other. The hut was small, and the couch was apparently the bed in the place. It was a real cozy place, maybe a bit empty, though. It even had a bathroom.

"I'm damn impressed, though. I've had to rely on people, and that ain't a thing that I do often."  
The archer prepared two cups of tea, and turned to McCree once he was done. "I suppose it was a refreshing hunt."  
"Bingo! Been fun as hell!" McCree smiled still, looking by Mr. Shimada. He sat back to rest for a little while, feeling like enjoying the time he had to take a breather. After all, a week or so on the road took it's toll, and... 

Actually a cup of tea would be really good now.  
Mr. Shimada took a glance towards McCree, bringing him his cup of tea by placing it in front of him on the table. McCree opened his eyes and took a glance to the cup, and picked it up happily.  
"Heheh- time for me to drink tea, then." He said, taking a sip. Mr. Shimada watched McCree do so, seeming curious if he would like it or not. "... Well, this ain't that bad. Not hard gettin' used to, I'd recon." McCree spoke in a calm voice, as if trying to relax even his voice, and took another sip. "Better than that coffee the caretaker of the place served, at least."  
"Hrmp- of course." Mr. Shimada smiled yet again, looking down into his own cup.   
McCree smiled at that reply.

"How was your trip?" Mr. Shimada asked, his voice firm as always. 

"Well, I started off real early, 'bout two weeks after you left. The men had just gotten back the day before, Roberts got himself a real nice bounty. So decided to be headin' out after gettin' some news from 'em." McCree took another sip of his tea, feeling a bit hungry as well, but he had his leftover dinner from yesterday for that. He would eat later.  
"Was damn borin' bein' alone and idle for so long, gotta say that. Filled up my days with trainin' and such." Mr. Shimada nodded, looking rather intrigued by that fact.  
"But- I headed out after that, and just ended up circlin' 'round the few signs of you I could find for a week. Been many places, had a lot of different food... It was nice bein' on the move again, yeah. Ain't really much else to tell, you know how life goes while on the move." He said, pointing a finger to the man while holding his cup, taking another sip.  
"I do. I suppose you want to hear what I have been doing, then?" The archer replied. He was good at guessing.  
"Shoot if you wanna tell me."

The archer cleared his throat, and sipped his tea yet again.

"I wandered far from major cities in search for bounties the first week. I managed to find one and bring it in, easily, and claimed my price. After that, I wandered from place to place, mostly exploring the towns. I have rarely spent much time in this country, which is a shame. There are many bounties posted here." Mr. Shimada looked outside while he spoke, the hut having a few windows that lit up the room, making the mood sort of sullen, yet very welcoming. At least for McCree.  
"It took me far east. Until I wished for a place to stay, at least a while. I settled here until I would move on to another country."

"Been here a few days, right? What have you been up to?" McCree asked, his cup soon empty.

"Indeed. I have been praticing my aim, and meditating. As well as communicating with the dragons."

"Dragons?" McCree turned towards the archer, looking rather bewildered, and confused. "... Ain't it only one per Shimada?"

"You are thinking only of Genji." Hanzo said, his brows furrowing. "No. I have two."  
McCree nodded, looking far less bewildered now.

"How are you familiar with the dragons of our clan, McCree?" The archers gaze got more intense as he asked, as this he had to know.  
"Well, saw Genji unleash one when he was in Overwatch. Had to ask him 'bout it, and he told me just the basics. Ya'll got dragons runnin' in the family, you can summon 'em, but at a great cost." McCree felt the gaze on him, which made him slightly nervous that he had maybe stepped over a line by asking so brashly.

"... He told most of what you need to know." Mr. Shimada replied.  
"Well, I ain't goin' to be askin' no more, don't you worry."

"Thank you." The archer said, and took a deep breath. "I will tell you that I can unleash them though my arrows, and I cannot summon them at will. They only materialize when they wish. But that is all."  
"Sorry- but... They're damn dangerous, ain't they?"  
"... Yes."

"Thanks for lettin' me know, Mr. Shimada. Not that I plan on gettin' on your bad side, just goin' to make sure I ain't in the way if you ever find yourself unleashin' 'em."

Mr. Shimada knew that those he considered an ally did not get consumed by the dragons if they stood in the way. However, he neglected to tell the gunslinger of this, as Mr. Shimada was not sure if he could consider the gunslinger a 

friend, nor foe. So far he had proved to be a friend, but Mr. Shimada had told himself to be cautious of being naive for many years now. A slight frown came to the archers face as he slightly lost himself in his thoughts, McCree letting things be quiet for now, just enjoying the silence, and looking around.

"Well, ain't that a sight." He suddenly said, noticing a guitar on a stand by the couch. "Do you play, Mr. Shimada?" McCree asked, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to the guitar. It snapped the archer out of his train of though, and he looked towards the instrument.  
"I do not." He shock his head gently, the long hair tie flowing quietly back and forward. He seemed interested, and took another sip from his now slightly cold tea. "Do you, gunslinger?"

"I do. Been a damn while, though. Want a tune, archer?" McCree asked, smirking slightly as he looked towards said man.  
"... I will be going back to practice after tea. You are welcome to join me, if you so wish." The archer said after another sip, seeming to be enjoying his beverage calmly and slowly.

Thinking about whatever the archer meant, McCree nodded even before he settled on an answer, and chuckled softly. "I can live with that. You ain't huntin'?"  
The archer looked towards the gunslinger, whom had gotten up from his seat and collected the guitar from it's stand, returning as quickly as he left the table and settling with it nicely in his lap.   
"I am not. I have made sure there are no animals near."

"So, the good ol' caretaker lectured you on the rules as soon as he saw your fine bow?"  
The archer nodded, letting the compliment on his bow fly right over his head.  
"I do not hunt unless it is for consumption, and I am at the brink of starvation. And if it comes to that, I will not hunt within nature reserves." The archer said over the rim of his cup, watching McCree starting to adjust the guitar and get it ready for playing.  
"Sounds real wise. Better to be leavin' without leavin' much tracks, after all." McCree played a few notes, most sounding horrible, but he didn't let it stop him. Soon the guitar sounded alright enough to be played on, and oddly enough, it did not take long.  
Mr. Shimada nodded, even if McCree already knew that he agreed.

McCree started to hum a little, and played a few seconds in the hum, as if giving himself a headstart. He played a simple song, getting used to the guitar and it's strings, and occasionally making a little beat with his hands by hitting the case.

"... This ol' case ain't so bad." McCree said with a smile, it honestly radiated happiness from him while he played. He really, truly enjoyed this. And by the time he looked up, the archer had settled back more in his chair, his arms 

crossed, and listening to McCree. His cup was empty, as Mr. Shimada did not hold it anymore.

"You have some skills." The archer said, a small, amused smile on his lips.

"Well, thank you...! I still am damn rusty, so gimme a few more tries, and I'll be playin' like a I did before!"

The archer chuckled, as he stood up, leaving his cup on the table. He then took storm bow with him, which he had let rest beside the door and headed out, leaving the door open for McCree to join him. McCree got up right after him, bringing along the guitar after leaving his duffle bag on his chair, and closed the door after him, heading to were the archer went off to.

The archer climbed up a tree by the time McCree caught up to him, having found an old tree stand that had yet to be removed.  
"You sure that won't be fallin' under you?" McCree asked, standing beside a large, old tree.   
The archer turned to him, and shock his head.

"I moved it from another tree myself. It will hold."

McCree found himself impressed by the archer yet again, and settled down with his back to the tree, sitting comfortably as he started to play a few meaningless notes, before forming it into a song he did not know, but that he made up on the spot, in order to practice a bit more.   
The archer had yet to forget the targets he had homed in on the last days, and continued his training effortlessly, McCree's playing not bothering him in the slightest. In fact, the archer found some music to be a good change of pace, as the silence that he usually surrounded himself with was not always his ally. In fact, it was rarely the silence would benefit him. His feelings would often go over to his anger. An anger that had become a part of him by now, and nothing he wanted to let go of. As he found no ways to do so.  
The archer took deep breathes, occasionally moving from tree to tree by jumping, and keeping himself above ground the best he could. If he fell, he would have to redeem himself, and only pray the gunslinger would not comment on it. But he had a feeling that said gunslinger would not do such a thing, and it soothed his worries a bit.

The gunslinger started to hum along with his song yet again, a calm, deep and soothing hum.  
It had the archer pausing for a few seconds mid-draw. But he soon drew the arrow again, and let it hit it's mark perfectly.

McCree was having a swell time playing while listening to the howl of the arrows flying through the air, and the occasionally rustling of Mr. Shimada moving around. He found himself nervous that he himself would become a target, but only by some freak accident. By now, he found a big enough spark of trust within the archer that he didn't feel the need to worry bout being back-stabbed anymore.  
First off, the tea was perfectly fine, and it tasted nothing like poison. And McCree knew very well how to recognize most of the poisons, as he have had training in that, simply by his own doing in order to survive better out in bars. 

Second, he could had killed him countless times now. So it was clear the archer had no intentions of killing him.  
And this rang true with he archer, even if he have had yet to think about it.

Said archer trained for a long while, and McCree played carefully, so his fingers was still fine. It would take a good while of hard, intense playing for the gunslingers fingers to get damaged, though, as he had hard skin from his life on the road, and as an agent of Overwatch. And his metal hand, heh. It wouldn't be damaged that easily. However, he did take breaks to just look around him a bit, and get up to stretch, and walk around where the archer gestured him he did not have any targets at.  
He wandered close enough to the hut and the archer, careful not to get lost. The sun was setting by now, as it had grown darker. He could not see the sun from behind dark clouds, and McCree had a feeling it would be raining pretty soon. 

And looking up to the sky, indeed it did.  
A few drops landed on his face, making him instinctively close one eye.  
"Aw- hell." He mumbled to himself, heading straight back to where the archer were, also where he left the guitar. It was sort of important that he did not ruin the guitar by letting it sit outside, after all.

The archer had already jumped down from his training grounds, and was picking up the guitar as McCree came jogging back. 

"Ah- much obliged. Let's head on back inside." McCree said, the archer nodded, already on his way inside.  
It had started raining properly as the two men got back inside, McCree had almost taken off his serape on the way back to shield the archer and the guitar, but luckily, it wasn't needed. Mr. Shimada headed straight to the bathroom once inside, and got himself a towel, and throwing one to McCree as well. "Thanks." McCree had taken off his hat and hung it on one of the chairs for drying, and started drying off his face and arm with the towel.

The archer soon went on out, greeted by the gunslinger taking off his shirt, meaning to change it with the old one he used to wear. It caught both men off guard, but else from that, it didn't bother them.  
"Here's hopin'---" He was done putting on the shirt. "We won't be catchin' a cold by the mornin'." McCree chuckled, Mr. Shimada looking away for a moment.  
"I will not allow it."

"That's the spirit." McCree said, hanging his shirt over his chair after moving the hat so said shirt wasn't lying on it.  
"Don't you have anythin' to change to, Mr. Shimada? You're lookin' an awful cold."

"I do not." The archer looked away for a moment.

"Guess we'll be firin' up the ol' fireplace, then."  
The gunslinger said, pointing towards the rather small fireplace right above the couch.  
Said couch was a big one, shaped like an L.

"Have you yet to deplete your lighter, gunslinger?" Mr. Shimada said in a cocky tone, as if mocking McCree.  
McCree took no offense, and chuckled. "Got no idea. But hey, you got matches if it's outta gas." He headed towards the fireplace, and actually being happy that there were some wood in there already, which he lit up using his lighter nice and quick.  
Mr. Shimada had settled on the couch by the closest side to the fireplace, watching the fire flare up in front of the gunslingers face.  
"This is real weird, ain't it?" McCree asked as he stepped away, settling on the couch. He had a amused smile while looking over to Mr. Shimada who settled in front of the fireplace, with a decent enough distance from him and the flames, but just close enough to feel the heat. He say like he would be meditating.  
"Weird?" Mr. Shimada asked, a smile forming on his face as well.  
"We're sittin' by a fire, talkin'. And keepin' our warmth." The gunslinger chuckled, sitting back.

"It is pleasant." The archer replied, smiling yet.

"..." That blew a fuse with the gunslinger. He didn't expect that sort of answer from the archer, not at all.  
"... Yeah- it is, ain't it." The gunslinger replied after a little while of silence, running a hand through his slightly damp hair, while smiling. He felt humbled by the answer the archer had given him.

Said man, however, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, deciding to sit silently and let his clothes dry. The guitar was leaned up towards the archers chair, and soon it was snatched up by McCree, whom started to play again, plying a slow, and soothing tune. He kept his smile as he played, looking wondering around the place. He wondered how the archer had been living here for a few days, if he even had spent any time inside. Everything seemed untouched, pristine and proper. Except for the mess of McCree's things.  
And about things, his stomach started to even hurt from hunger by now, so he finished up his song, and headed towards his bag, and fished out his food.   
"Hey- Mr. Shimada? If you got somethin' to eat, wanna join me for supper?"  
The archer opened his eyes, and turned his head towards the gunslinger. He stood waiting, a smile still on his face.

Mr. Shimada got up, and moved on towards the man, and held out a hand.  
"I do. Give me your food. I will warm it for you."  
Giving the man his food without even thinking, McCree now headed on to the table, dusting it off a little due to finding some dirt and dust on it.  
"It's a real odd feelin' stayin' in a place with electricity again, gotta tell you that. But damn nice as well." McCree chuckled, watching his box of leftovers spin around slowly in the microwave, while the archer boiled up some rice, and chopping vegetables to probably add in the rice.  
The archer did not reply, but he did agree.

McCree looked out of the window while he waited for his food, looking over nature as the rain poured down, it getting dark outside.  
"... Mind me stayin'...?"

"No."

The gunslinger smiled a very kind, as well as grateful smile. The archer had turned his head slightly to look at McCree, but he quickly looked away once their gazes met, to the window outside as well. The microwave soon beeped, and McCree got up, collecting his food to not bother Mr. Shimada with it. It was scorching hot, so he let it rest on the table for a while, and it was good, as a few minutes later Mr. Shimada joined with a bowl of rice, topped with the veggies he had chopped up, and a pair of chopsticks.  
The two of them ate their foods in silence, mostly enjoying the moment.   
Mr. Shimada kept his gaze to the outside, counting arrowhead holes on the trees. At least, he counted those he could still see, but it proved harder as darkness fell over the woods.  
"Do you eat rice, gunslinger?" The archer finally asked, looking towards the man. McCree was done eating, so by now he was fiddling with his fork, having enough manners to stay until Mr. Shimada was done eating. His attention sort of snapped back to the archer, however.  
"Yep. I ain't that much of a picky eater, actually." He chuckled, and pointed a finger towards Mr. Shimada, as if asking him if he is a picky eater.  
"I am not. However, I prefer certain dishes over others."

McCree nodded, and got up once the archer finished his food, just casually taking the bowl and everything over to the sink, and started on the dishes. The archer headed on to the couch again, and settled down, in a comfortable way. It was not that late yet, so the archer could frankly stay awake a little longer.  
The gunslinger finished up the dishes and placed everything in it's place after looking around the closets, and joined the archer in the couch, this time being the one sitting closest to the fire.

The archer fished out a book from his own belongings, and settled back to read it. Meanwhile, the gunslinger brought up the guitar again, playing carefully while sitting so close to the fireplace. It was far from hot enough for the metal parts of the guitar to heat up, so that was no problem at all.   
McCree played for a while until his headed started to feel rather heavy, and he had to jerk it up, blinking rapidly.

"... I guess I'll be hittin' the hay..." He said as he placed the guitar back on it's stand.

Mr. Shimada whom had sort of cuddled up to the corner of the couch not too far from where McCree had been sitting, now moved, and brought up the duvet from the storage place under the couch, and put it aside, also bringing up a blanket. 

He then... set out the bed part of the couch. He handed the gunslinger the blanket, and settled back in the corner.  
Not at a loss for what he should do, the gunslinger brought the blanket around his shoulders, finding it very soft.  
"Well... I'm sleepin' on the end, then." He said, settling on the end of the couch, as far away from the archer as possible.  
"Good." The archer replied, a little lost as well. He even had a plan on sleeping on the floor again.

"Well, nighty night, Mr. Shimada."   
"Good night. I-... I will stay up longer."

The gunslinger smiled, lying down, and huddling the blanket around him, having to curl up to fit, as he laid not with the beds length, but across it. "I'll sleep through anythin', so it won't be no problem." He said, and so let himself drift to sleep, being tired as hell from not sleeping properly for over a week by now.  
The archer looked over to the gunslinger for a little while, before going back to his book. But as he read, he couldn't help himself from leaning a bit over to see the gunslingers face, to see if he was asleep. The gunslinger was nuzzled up in the blanket, only the side of his face could be seen. It was such an typical sleeping face that the archer almost found it funny, and went back to his book for a good while. It was of course in Japanese, one he had picked up back in Japan, but never gotten around to read.  
Eventually the archer found himself in bed as well, wrapping the duvet around him. The fire in the fireplace had died down enough by now, so he didn't feel like he had to put it out. And so the archer drifted off to sleep as well, after listening to McCree's heavy breathing for a little while. They weren't close, and back to back, but his breathing could still be heard well over the dying crackling of the wood...


	6. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gunslinger fulfills a promise.  
> Sort of domestic, this chapter.

The first thing McCree registered as he woke up, was how comfortable he was. His blanket was nuzzled up to his face, and the way he was lying. He found himself not wanting to move, even if he sort of had to, considering he knew exactly where he was, and sleeping late while visiting others wasn't a polite thing at all, to say the least. He dragged himself up and opening his eyes as he did so, and finding it to be dark outside still. It was pitch black, in fact. Both inside and outside.  
He dragged himself to look towards his watch, and it showed that it was too damn early...  
McCree dragged a hand through his hair, finding that he needed a shower. But it would have to wait, considering how he could barely see through the darkness that Mr. Shimada was still asleep.  
Deciding to confirm his thoughts 100%, he brought up his lighter, and used it as a torch, moving it close to where he guessed Mr. Shimada was. And indeed, there he was, tucked up in the duvet. He had apparently moved in his sleep, now halfly lying the right way, facing where McCree was sitting. His hair shielded his face a bit. It was a weird sight seeing the archer to be so relaxed, as well as unkempt. But what else could one expect when they see a sleeping man.  
Nobody looked pristine when asleep, after all.

The gunslinger snapped his lighter shut after moving it away from the archer, and went ahead to get up.  
He headed out, careful to view how things was in the room to not bump into things and make one hell of a noise fest, a yawning mess of a tired man, and lit up a cigarette in the colder spring morning air. He had of course closed the door after him, so it wouldn't get cold in the small hut. 

There he stood, in the pitch black darkness, just smoking while looking out, trying to see a few things in the darkness. To get his eyes properly adjusted to the darkness.  
A few minutes later, and the man headed on back inside, to settle down in the couch to wait until the archer would get up. Leaving now would be both rude and unsanitary, after all.  
It took perhaps two to three hours before the archer stirred from his sleep. It had gotten much more lighter outside by that time, and it had even started raining, making it not that light, but enough to be able to see everything in the hut.  
Mr. Shimada took a moment to sit up, a silent man once he woke up, it seemed.  
McCree was almost snoozing, actually by that time, actually hoping to fall asleep again in order to surpress his hungry stomach. It was the first sight that met the archer once his eyes adjusted to the light, actually. McCree leaning against the back of the couch, arms crossed, and with his head hanging down heavy towards his chest, almost drooling, but not really. He looked so comfortable, yet somehow cold... And he figured that from the fact that McCree had removed his shirt, not finding it too warm, but finding that it needed a wash. But having no idea of this, the archer begun to wonder, and moved towards the gunslinger in the bed, placing ah and on his shoulder in order to wake the gunslinger up.  
Said man didn't react at first, it was only after a shake that McCree lifted his head, looking an awful tired and confused.

"... Wha--? ... Mornin'..."  
McCree smiled once he saw what met him, a confused, yet frowning man, still holding his hand on the gunslingers shoulder.  
"... You are freezing, McCree."  
"I am...?"  
McCree dragged his hair back with the palm of his hand, blinking a few times. He had yet to wake up.  
The arched sighed, grabbed his duvet and pushed it onto McCree.  
"... Good morning. Please do not make yourself sick."

"... Yessir." McCree smiled behind the duvet, finding Mr. Shimada's sudden kindness rather nice.

Mr. Shimada got up from the bed, and headed straight to the table and chair. There he just casually brought McCree's now dry shirt up in his arms, and put it on, afterwards turning to the confused man, who'd honestly never expected the shirt to look that good on the archer.  
"I must borrow this."  
"For what...?"  
McCree asked, having moved to sit up better, the duvet wrapped around him for warmth.  
"I go for runs when I wake up. I must borrow this for warmth."

The poor gunslinger, now apparently going to be shirtless for a while, just waved towards him with a smile. "Can't stop you. How long are you runnin'?"

"I am usually out for an hour. Do not wait for me if you must leave." Mr. Shimada went to the door, stopped, and turned his head so he could see the gunslinger, who had gotten up by now.  
"... I will see you later." Mr. Shimada said in a low tone of voice, and headed out, already running.

McCree stood left behind in the hut, having tried to say a little "See you later" back, but it was too late. However, he would be staying until the archer came back anyway, so it wasn't that important. Heading into the bathroom, he took a shower, washing up his shirt to his best extent as well, and started another fire after wringing the hell out of the shirt in order to make it dry faster. He pulled it over a chair, dragged the chair towards the fireplace and placed it infront of it, just out of range from the fire itself. This would speed up things, as well get it nice and cozy in here, because of the weather. He brought along a towel from the bathroom, putting it on the table for the archer when he would return, and settled down, wondering what he should be doing while he was alone. Heading out in the rain didn't feel that tempting, even if he sort of had to do so once the archer came back. The food from yesterday was the last he had, and those chocolates in the vending machine at the caretakers place looked an awful good for the now starved gunslinger.  
Maybe he would get a cup of coffee as well if he just asked nicely enough.

He pulled up his wallet, looking over what he had left of small change. Once he had counted that, he spilled his wallet back in his pocket, and went ahead to put on some water for tea.  
But before he could sit down to wait, the door was opened calmly, and a soaking wet man stood in the door, looking like he had way more energy than McCree.

"Welcome back, archer. Fancy a towel?" McCree asked, picking up the towel, he might as well considering he was by the table. He handed the archer said towel, whom accepted it with a polite nod and headed right to the bathroom to dry himself off. Meanwhile, McCree readied more water, and once the archer returned from pulling the... Robe thing he was wearing over the chair, as well as the shirt he borrowed from McCree, said gunslinger held out a cup of tea towards him.  
"How was it runnin'?" McCree asked, sitting down together with the archer in the couch, as it was little use in sitting a ways from each other for talk.

"A cold experience. I cannot recommend it." Mr. Shimada cupped the cup in both of his hands, relishing in the warmth. He bobbed the tea bag a bit, some stray hair falling in-front of his face. Wet hair was never easy to control, not even for Mr. Shimada.

"Gotta be goin' out anyway, sorry." He said, chuckling a bit. "Gotta head on down to the caretaker and find myself some food."

Mr. Shimada took a sharp breath. "I will return the favor by cooking you food this time. There is no need to go out in the rain shirtless, gunslinger."  
Right... McCree sort of forgot that fact, due to the warmth of the fireplace...

"Nah- that's too much, Mr. Shimada. I ain't eatin' you poor."  
"I do believe you should have enough to pay me back." The archer said, a brief small smile shielded behind his cup.

"... Plently." McCree said, sounding defeated, but had a small smile too. "In that case, I ain't sayin' no. But I'm not leavin' until I've paid you back in full."

The archer nodded, putting away his tea and went ahead to start cooking up breakfast.  
As the archer cooked, McCree got the guitar back in his lap and started playing, in order to relieve himself of his boredom. He played a very neutral tone, one with a slight happy undertone, adding a little beat by tapping his foot. The archer listened as he cooked, catching every undertone. He figured McCree must perhaps be playing along with what he felt.

Looking out, it seemed the rain was not letting up for a while. Mr. Shimada sighed, not wishing to be confined to the hut all day. He would have to tread out in the rain no matter what, it seemed. He looked over his shoulder at the gunslinger, wondering if the man would agree to come out and spar with him. Hanzo felt like he needed the practice, and perhaps the gunslinger needed that too. In fact...

"Gunslinger."

"Yeah-?"

"You owe me a proper demonstration of your skills in unarmed combat."

McCree's guitar was interuppted a quick second due to the archer's very sudden demand, however, he resumed just as he stopped.

"... Yeah- I do. But I ain't fighting in here, Mr. Shimada..."

"You misunderstand. We go outside." Mr. Shimada put the newly cooked rice in a pan, adding some vegetables. It was honestly all he could think of to spice up what he had left of provision.

"... I'm puttin' on a shirt, then." McCree said, getting up to do exactly that. It was rather warm at first to put on the still wet shirt, but it quickly grew colder.

Mr. Shimada went ahead and served breakfast, settling down on the chair facing the fireplace. McCree joined him after receiving his bowl of fried rice. They ate in silence, Mr. Shimada keeping his sights to the windows, looking outside while watching the rain. The silence lasted for a good while, until McCree broke it by chuckling a bit.  
"This ain't too bad."

Mr. Shimada looked towards the man again.

"Uh- The food that is." McCree smiled gently, a slight nervous smile.

Mr. Shimada looked towards the window again, furrowing his brows slightly. He meant nothing bad about this action, as he understood the fondness. McCree was a relaxed man, and it was most certainly infectious.  
"Thank you." He spoke as he got up from his seat, having finished his meal.  
"I believe a sparring session right after breakfast will not result well. Let us wait before going out." He said as he was walking back to the kitchen, McCree joining him a little second later with an empty bowl.  
"Gotcha. Need some help with them dishes?" McCree approached Hanzo, placing himself on the archer's side with his bowl in his hand, holding it out for Hanzo to take instead of just slipping it into the dishwater.

"Yes. Pick up the dish towel, if you would." Hanzo said, taking the bowl even without looking at the gunslinger, too occupied with the dishes.  
And so the two men worked together, finishing up the dishes a lot faster in the process. After this, McCree did a few stretches, in order to ready himself for practice. Mr. Shimada did so as well, finding it best to do it outside under the porch. He warmed up as well, feeling very ready to properly fight. He would not aim to kill McCree, perhaps only hurt him fairly. He had honestly missed a good fight in the years he had spent as a wandering assassin, as he usually needed to be quick. Now he could spar until exhaustion if he so wished. As something told him that McCree would not give in easily.  
And that was very true.  
Even if he knew that he would stop if things went out of hand, he would anyway try his best to fight until he could show the archer what he was really made of. And on top of everything... He also wanted to see what the archer could do, how long he would fight. Such a man as Mr. Shimada have most certainly taught himself, or grown up with some sort of training in martial arts. It wouldn't matter what the case would turn out to be, he didn't care how, he only cared about the fighting and how it would turn out. Even if McCree would rather not hurt him, a friendly sparring round like this would be alright, as it was controlled. To a point.

McCree found himself not overly excited, even if it seemed like it, he was simply curious. And prepped to do something else than to sit around. And it did help that it would be a fight against Mr. Shimada. McCree was curious about him, in many ways than one. He was a very private man, after all. Not that McCree could say anything different about himself, but if the archer wished to know, there are a few points McCree wouldn't mind sharing about himself.  
McCree respected the archer to not ask for his personal information, so... Perhaps it was mutual.

Now done stretching, McCree went ahead towards Mr. Shimada's coat thing-, and picked it up. It wasn't heavy from being wet, at least, and it felt warm and soft to the touch. The archer was still outside, avoiding the rain under the porch as well as he could.  
And- once McCree headed outside, he could feel that it had grown warmer outside. He couldn't really say that this was cold. But if it was the case for the archer was another thing. But he didn't seem cold either.

As the archer turned to face McCree, he seemed confused, but accepted the coat thing with a polite nod as a thank you.  
"I will not require your shirt this time." The archer said, a slight humorous tone in his voice.

"Glad you ain't freezin'. It has gotten warmer, right?"  
"Yes. It is rather comfortable."

McCree looked towards the woods around them while Mr. Shimada got dressed, not wanting to watch him.  
"So, we headin' out?"

"Come."

Mr. Shimada started to walk, his long hair tie swaying slightly along as he walked. It was too heavy and wet from the rain already only after a few steps, and actually sort of annoyed the gunslinger slightly. He could see it get in the way in the brawl, or maybe get stuck on something.  
"... Hold on- Mr. Shimada."  
The archer stopped, turning his head to the side. 

"It's that hair accessory of yours. Mind me tyin' it up?"  
Mr. Shimada turned to McCree, his expression as stoic as usual.  
"Why?"  
"So it won't be gettin' caught in thin's." McCree explained, feeling like he walked over a line by asking. He did, however it was not a big offence. Mr. Shimada understood his concern and tied it in order to get it smaller, and not fly around so much, and continued walking after glancing at McCree for a moment. McCree followed suit, not letting the archer out of sight. The man was quite so quick. They walked far up in the mountain hills, the woods reaching well up. It was not that high up from the sea, but it would be a tumble if one were to loose their footing, most certainly. It was harsh, but in about 20 or so minutes they reached an old campsite on the top a small dirt road leading in from the side where they came from. The ground was not muddy, as it had been stepped down to become more compact. It was still wet and slippery around, of course, McCree tested that with his boots. But not that bad. Not much rocks around either, and it was a rather barren place. It was just perfect for them both, it seemed.

"How'd you come across this place, archer?"

"I have walked far in these woods by now. I know it quite well."

"That's real brilliant thinkin', actually."

Mr. Shimada stood looking around, not allowing the compliment to get too far to him. It was only routine. Nothing more for the archer.

"Well- fair and square, ain't it?"

"Yes."  
Mr. Shimada turned towards the man, his expression stoic yet calm. He was ready, and he knew McCree was as well.  
McCree took the lead, waiting for the archer to take the first leap. And indeed he did, starting off in offense. He wished to lands hits, and McCree didn't defend too much. Just enough to not have the air knocked out of him. Mr. Shimada made sure to parry and defend as well as he could, as he knew the metal hand of McCree's could do serious damage. However, he found himself trusting McCree enough to encourage him to use it for offense and not only defense, trying to have him be more open.  
The gunslinger and the archer kept to their feet, as they made sure to not throw one another to the ground. The way that they landed hits, parried... All their moves felt almost planned, both being good at reading each others moves. 

However, it did not feel boring being able to do so for both, as their strength kept things interesting. Mr. Shimada was a formidable foe, and McCree, a bit dirty, but fair. He had tricks up his sleeves the archer sometimes did not see coming, and it excited the archer to a degree. Enough to keep him going.  
Becoming winded, after much, McCree started to move around a little bit more, and eventually finding new ways to corner the archer, where the man mirrored him. They felt equally matched, even if none of them held back. Mr. Shimada could still go on, however he was becoming winded and unkempt by now. A few bruises here and there as well, but no open wounds. The same was for the gunslinger, expect his metal arm, where the archer had hit a few too many times. So McCree had adjusted it well by the time he figured it was best to do so.  
All while fighting, McCree had a smile on his face, while Mr. Shimada looked more serious, and very focused on it. McCree could see right through the expression; The archer had fun.

Soon Mr. Shimada overmanned McCree, holding him up against a tree, in a rather painful grip. McCree found a way to get out of it, and stepped a bit wrong, managing to lose his balance ever so slightly for a second. But even before he could react, the archer grabbed the gunslingers shirt and pulled him to his feet properly.  
"Careful, gunslinger." Mr. Shimada said in a playful voice, a smirk forming on his lips by now.  
Expecting a hit in the face, McCree shielded himself, but was pleasantly surprised when the archer let go of his shirt, and even smirked at him.

"Don't be leavin' yourself open now, archer!" McCree chuckled as he spoke, louging back at the archer.  
They kept at it for well over 3 hours, before they both admitted defeat. McCree rested a hand on the others shoulder in order to show it, his body houched over, and Mr. Shimada did so as well, both close. McCree chuckled, before he bursts out laughing gently.  
"You ain't so bad fightin', Mr. Shimada!"  
Said archer had to get back his breath so he could speak, not understanding where McCree got the breath to laugh from.  
"I will not deny; You have skills." He said, starting to stand up straight, and stepping away from the gunslinger. He felt exhausted to say the least, but he would never admit to it.  
McCree felt just as exhausted, but he had trouble to reconize it. So, that laugh left him awfully winded.

"Time to head on back?" That sentence was honestly the only thing he could say, before he took a few steps back, standing up straight in the process.  
Mr. Shimada nodded when he saw that McCree looked at him, and started to walk down the path to the hut again. On the way it was still slippery. With McCree carefully sliding down, Mr. Shimada felt it was best to not do the same, but it proved to be a mistake. Be it his exhaustion of the ground under him, he managed to slip, and fell to the side. McCree managed to somehow react accordingly and lounged after the archer, managing to grab him, but not really minding his footwork, he went down with him as well. They tumbled for a few meters, the archer in the moment grabbing a hold of the gunslinger that tried his best to not let go of him as they went down. They stopped by Mr. Shimada angling them upright, and managing to stop using his feet. McCree joined, late, but so he let go of the archer, the sides of his face and shoulders scratched up by the ground and rocks under them. He let go off Mr. Shimada as he figured it was safe to do so, and moved a bit away. The archer, he followed, as he had yet to let go off the gunslingers shirt. He looked up to McCree, realizing it was alright, and let go, looking angry. Damn angry.

"Why!?"

It was honestly all the archer could think of. And as he stood up, he figured he got a few scratches too, some deeper than the others, mostly around his torso and face. He struggled to keep his footing still, and it promted McCree to stand up as well, whom had a little bit of a headache from that fall.  
"I was tryin' to catch you." The archer's reaction took the gunslinger off guard. Really badly as well. However, he tried to not yell.  
"There was no reason to!" The archer however, he was yelling.

"It damn well was!" McCree snapped back at Mr. Shimada, looking confused as hell. "I didn't want you get hurt!"  
The archer was about to say something, but the shock of the fall had settled for him, so know he was thinking a bit more clearly. He figured his answer would be immature, so he looked away, clenching his teeth hard together. He just couldn't accept that McCree saved him.  
"It does not matter."  
It was all Mr. Shimada said before he started to go down again, leaving McCree looking after him.  
Said man was confused about the answer, but it soon dawned on him why the archer reacted as he did, and by now he was on damn thin ice. He figured he'd wait a moment, finding his bearings, and come tracking after to give the archer some space. He found his way back to the hut, and once he entered, he saw the archer bit on the table, cleaning his scratches and wounds, his expression having softened slightly. But it intensified as soon as he took notice of McCree, whom closed the door after him.  
McCree had a nervous expression, with a thin smile across the lips. He manage to soften up, even if that intense glare he got from the archer really didn't call for it.

"Need help with that back, do you?"  
Mr. Shimada took a sharp breath, pressing the wet paper on his ripped up skin hard.  
"It went unscathed."

Looking relieved, the gunslinger chuckled. "Ah- good. I wasn't that lucky. Mind helpin' me out, archer?"  
"... You do not dwell on my reaction?"  
"Nah- ain't no need to." And that was all McCree felt he needed to say on that subject. As honestly, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

The archer seemed to appriciate it, as his expression softened up. He went back to cleaning his wounds. While Mr. Shimada did that, McCree got him his towel, and casually draped it over the archers head, the archer staring up towards 

McCree as he did, only somehow managing due to the towel lying over his eyes, but McCree moved it away so the archer could see. He looked away, understanding why, and quietly stood up, going to the bathroom. Instead, McCree took his seat, a towel wrapped around his neck. As he tended to his wounds and scratches, a few droplets of water dripped from his nose, making it itch slightly, so he often rubbed his nose.  
The archer came out after a while, looking more clean and dry. He was shirtless yet again, and draped his coat thing over the chair infront of the fireplace, reigniting the flames that had died down turning the time they had stayed outside. It was perhaps stupid to leave it like that, however, nothing could go wrong, pretty much.

"... Hey... What is that clothin' called?" McCree asked, having watched Mr. Shimada get out.  
"Call it what you will."

"Right..." McCree replied, finishing up his cleaning, seeing how the archer settled into the chair looking out of the window. He sunk into the seat, tired of the battle. He even leaned his head back a little, not having touched his hair tie, so it was still too short to touch the fireplace.  
McCree now went ahead to dry off his hair, and removing his shirt, heading to the bathroom to wring the poor shirt as dry as he could. Once he returned out, shirtless but at least dry expect for his legs and waist, the archer moved so he could drape the shirt over the chair as well, not minding all the things on it.  
McCree went ahead to sit in the couch after that, scratching at his beard slightly, and feeling a small, tiny scratch there. But it decided to not pay much mind to it.

McCree sat back, closing his eyes to rest. Mr. Shimada leaned his head back yet again, and closed his eyes, feeling comfortable in the warmth.  
It ended with McCree struggling to keep himself awake, so he, dispite his ranging headache, brought the guitar to his lap again, playing a tune. Mr. Shimada did not stir from his place, but eventually he crossed his arms, seeming to be listening intently to the music.

As McCree played, he suddenly stopped midway into a song.  
".. We were supposed to be shoppin' today..."  
"Tomorrow."

That must had been the quickest answer McCree had gotten in his life.  
"Ain't goin' to argue with that. Recon you don't mind me stayin' another day, then."  
Mr. Shimada shock his head very lightly. He had no idea how silly it looked from the angle McCree was looking from though. McCree couldn't help but to smile.

The day was still not at an end, and without much energy, McCree figured it would be an idea to start up with some dinner, even if he couldn't be damned to make any. He got up, the archer somehow not reacting too much but frowning a bit, trying to listen better to what McCree was doing.  
McCree looked around for whatever food he found, and in the end, whipped up some fried rice with a few eggs thrown in by the eggs. They were still fine, so it was no problem. He seasoned the fried rice and veggies well, having tasted the food as he cooked, and once he was done and looked for a sign of life from the archer, he found him just as he was once he started cooking. Walking on over to him and putting his own bowl on the couch, he nudged the archers shoulder gently with his now free hand, and smiled once he saw him stir. He had been snoozing, so when he blinked his eyes open, he looked confused towards the gunslinger and his hand.  
"Dinner, Mr. Shimada."

"... Thank you."  
The archer accepted the bowl, finding that McCree had put the chopsticks neatly on the side of the food in the bowl.  
McCree settled down above him, and dug in to his food, finding the egg a weird side dish to just put on the rice, but it was some protein.  
Mr. Shimada ate well and quick, needing the nourishment. Once they were done, none of them honestly felt like being up anymore, and this they managed to communicate only by one single look. McCree got out the bed, having learned how to by watching Mr. Shimada, threw the duvet to the man whom had settled down already, and wrapped himself in his blanket, lying down.

And he fell asleep almost instantly, his entire body just sinking down.  
For the archer it was another story. He did not manage to fall asleep, no matter how he silenced his mind. He found himself wanting to seek answers, but it would make it harder to fall asleep as well. So he was at a kind of standoff with himself.  
It went on for hours, and moving to lie more along the lines of the bed seemed to help. He had curled up, his head facing McCree whom had yet to move in his sleep, still having some space between them, of course. McCree was sleeping while facing Mr. Shimada, and his sleeping face... It still did not fit him. Not at all. But now sleep took a hold of the archer, finally letting his body rest properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, dudes. Don't be afraid of telling me about stuff that I get wrong, but do keep it fair. Expect spelling mistakes. That's a given that I'll have that, heheh. Going to be looking for them soon though, no worries.


	7. The small details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them grow closer as time goes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I've been without net for a while.  
> Welp, have a longer chapter, then.
> 
> I'll most likely be uploading normally (Once a week) after the new years. Holiday's cool and stuff

It was still dark by the time McCree woke up.  
Like usual...

He sat up quietly as quietly as he could in order to not wake up the archer, looking drowsily around himself. It was hard to see a lot of things around, and he guessed if he started to stumble around the space of the hut he would wake up the archer. So he just moved a little to the side in order to get more comfortable, and laid down on his back again. He could hear some shuffling just by his side as he did, and the gunslinger now started to wonder if he had managed to lie down on the archer or something. Even if he sort of knew that he hadn't, since didn't really feel like he was lying on anything except the bed. However, he turned his head to hear a little better, and once he did, he had to stop himself. He was lying face to face with the archer, most likely, as he could hear him breathing almost just a few centimeters away from him.  
McCree took a moment to think about what he should do about this situation, and it ended up with the man reaching out a hand to feel how close they where. And just a moment before he moved said hand, he found that the archer was lying "upside down" to him, and stroked some fingers along the archers face to correctly place where everything was.  
If Mr. Shimada moved forward, he would be able to kiss the gunslingers forehead really easy. Or maybe bite his nose.

McCree gave a short sigh, stroking some hair out of the archers face, that had escaped from his pony tail.  
He didn't find anything weird about the situation, other than perhaps it could be seen a romantic gesture. But, McCree told himself it was a friendly helping hand, and nothing else, honestly.  
It didn't matter too much, as the archer, he wouldn't know about this. McCree drew his hand back, being done now.

But McCree was wrong. Mr. Shimada had opened his eyes a few moments ago, and was lying carefully still, making sure he knew exactly what the gunslinger was doing. The stroking didn't seem to phrase him too much, as he actually closed his eyes again, tilting his head slightly down once McCree removed his hand. It seemed like McCree had noticed this, as he took a sharp, sudden breath as he heard the movements.

"... Pardon if I woke you up..."  
There was no reply from the archer, whom just tried to go back to sleep, as he found that it was a little bit too early for him.

However, Mr. Shimada turned around in order to not lie face to face with McCree, and found himself getting more and more awake even if he tried to force himself to sleep. It did not help that McCree was shuffling in his sleep either, and it annoyed the archer a lot.  
He turned around to look at the gunslinger, whom was not lying on his stomach a little while from the archer, eyes closed and just trying to sleep a bit more him too. 

Mr. Shimada sighed softly and laid onto his back, finding it much better that way, and... He finally managed to fall asleep again.

Once he woke up yet again, he did so to the smell of tea. He sat up, not realizing his hair was a real mess, and looked around to see if he found McCree. The hut was empty, and a cup of tea stood on the table, one that seemed to just be waiting for him.  
Mr. Shimada got up quickly, heading to take a sip of the tea. Just out of sight at the corner of his eye he spotted McCree's things, so he have had yet to leave. Mr. Shimada actually felt happy about that fact. It would be out of character for the gunslinger to simply leave without as much as a goodbye, and they still needed to buy supplies.  
Once settling down, the archer decided to continue to read his book. He enjoyed his tea and book until said tea was gone, and he settled back, feeling more hungry than he would want to admit.  
Deciding to get up from the chair, he felt a certain stiffness he had not felt for years... His muscles was sore and stiff from getting exhausted yesterday. Mr. Shimada smiled to himself, liking the feeling. It was refreshing to know he could still push himself harder.  
He checked around for anything he could make, but... He found nothing. He had run out.  
Furrowing his brows, the archer went out to the porch to see if he could figure out where McCree had gone off to, and found that McCree was nowhere close. But hearing footsteps approaching, most likely a big male, Mr. Shimada guessed it was McCree.  
And indeed it was. He waved with a bar of chocolate in his hand, with a big smile.  
"Mornin', archer. I can see ya up there."  
McCree said, smiling softly as he looked up towards the archer whom had moved to a tree to see who was coming.

"McCree. You have secured breakfast, I see." The archer said, jumping down and walked towards the gunslinger, meeting him halfway.

Said gunslinger smiled as the archer approached him, and handed him the chocolate bar he was carrying with him. Mr. Shimada happily accepted it, and stopped him, simply by holding a hand on his chest.  
McCree gazed down, having a small smile.  
"... Thank you for the tea."  
McCree chuckled, patting Mr. Shimada's shoulder gently, one single pat.  
"Ain't nothin' to thank me for. Was it still warm when you got up?"  
The archer nodded, now turning around.  
"Join me, gunslinger."

"Gotcha."

They ate their chocolates together, McCree having bought a few more than simply two.  
They ate in silence while the archer read his book, McCree watching the nature outside, and how a gentle breeze started to move the leaves and those small bushes. Even the grass seemed to move with the breeze. It honestly didn't feel like the gunslinger deserved such a peaceful and quiet moment like this. At least not with a notorious assassin, whom McCree found himself respecting in more ways than one. Yet, his mind felt at ease with it all. Like this was something he had yearned for a long time.  
The archer felt comfortable about the whole situation, however, for him this felt wrong. This was not how things was supposed to be for him. He was not supposed to grow close to someone, or find friends again. These types of things would be a thing of the past, yet... He could not turn Jesse away. He needed to be polite, after all. As well, be a good host when it was his turn. McCree thought the same it would seem, so he needed to repay the kindness no matter what. The gunslinger had grown dangerously close to his heart by now, so Mr. Shimada knew he would have to be more distant, even if a slight... Compulsion told him not to, and had his heart ache when only thinking about it. As for when he was distanced from McCree, he found himself missing his company.  
... Perhaps he had spent too long being alone. Or perhaps McCree brought along karma for simply deciding to take up his bounty on a whim...  
Mr. Shimada furrowed his brows as he noticed there was no more pages left in his book. He turned the book in his hands, closing it and placing it stylishly down on the table, wondering how he had managed to finish the book so quickly.

McCree glanced over to Mr. Shimada as he heard the book being placed on the table, just finished his breakfast.  
"How was the book, Mr. Shimada...?"

"As good as I would rank it, it... Had a grim ending, perhaps even a not too satisfying one. A shame."  
"How 'bout the middle, then?"

"When considering the end, it was pleasant."

"Sounds like my kinda book."

"How so, gunslinger?" Damn. The archer managed to speak without thinking again.

"I ain't a big fan of happy endin's. It ain't realistic. It's the good middle that matters, you know. It ain't what you remember, but... It's still there."  
This intrigued Mr. Shimada, whom looked right at McCree, in order to find some emotion in his face connecting to his words. McCree, as always, had a gentle smile, but else from it it was hard to tell what he was feeling.  
McCree chuckled, feeling stared at and looked away.

"I ain't much of a reader anyway... So guess I ain't got much to say 'bout it anyway."  
"Stories come in many other forms, McCree.." Mr. Shimada found himself smiling unconsciously, and in order to lose it, he cleared his throat while holding a fist over his mouth.

"Yeah- stories ain't only books. It's movies as well. Love myself some good ol' Westerns."  
"That is no surprise." Mr. Shimada chuckled, finding some sense in the gunslingers words. The middle should be pleasant enough.

"How 'bout you, archer?" McCree asked, pointing a fingergun at the archer while sitting back more comfortably.

Mr. Shimada took a moment to think, perhaps a single second or so.  
"I find Akira Kuwazawa a good director. I have watched many of his movies. But else from that, I cannot say I have much preference. I have not watched many movies."

"Been a real different life for you, haven't it?" McCree asked, almost seeming like he felt bad for the archer to not have watched many movies.  
"It certainly seem so." 

McCree smiled, before patting his gun holster a tad.  
"The wanderer life ain't all dancin' on roses, that's for sure." McCree said, his tone neutral.  
Mr. Shimada nodded, his hands still on his book. He took a moment to glance down at it, sighing contently somehow.

"Guessin' we'd better be headin' on out by now, Mr. Shimada. The stores ain't empty of people all day." By now, McCree was standing up, and doing so in a perhaps... Stiff way.

Mr. Shimada gained a amused smile, looking straight at McCree.  
"I see you are sore."

McCree turned to look right at at Mr. Shimada, and the smile that met him tugged at his heartstrings weakly, which had him look wide eyed, and with a slightly open mouth, looking more stunned than he probably wanted to.  
He started to chuckle only a second later, though, and slightly tipped his hat down in front of his face, pretending he was adjusting it to sit better on his head.  
"Ain't no need hidin' it, then." He said, his tone chuckling.  
Mr. Shimada's smile grew, as he got up as well, heading to get his things. He made sure to put Storm Bow in it's case, as having it in plain view for everyone could prove to give them a few too many suspicious looks.  
McCree put on his serape, as he had failed to do so once they got back, and adjusted his hat to both see better and look better.  
Mr. Shimada quickly had collected everything, not wishing to leave anything in the hut.

"... You are returnin', aren't you?"  
"I am."  
"Then I get it." McCree said, taking his things with him as well.  
"You ain't goin' to be needin' help carryin' thin's, are you?"

"I do not." While walking out of the door, Mr. Shimada realized why McCree was asking. It was perhaps on time that he returned to his men.

"Then off we go." McCree said as he waited for the archer to lock up the hut, and turn back to him, to start the long walk to the nearest store. Mr. Shimada walked alongside the gunslinger. It was a dim morning, and he figured he'd challenge the gunslinger a bit.  
"I must do my morning run. Would you like to join?"  
McCree gestured to the big case the archer had wrapped around his torso.  
"Ain't that goin' to be mighty heavy for you?"

"It does not matter."  
"Well, ain't no problem for me."

The archer started to run, and with McCree right by his side, seeming to be less used to run like this than the archer was. But he kept up, not stopping nor falling back, only making sure he used a breathing technique he seemed to be using. They tracked by the wood keepers offices quickly, leaving it behind to find back to the main road, that rarely had cars. It meant that they spent most of their time out by the road, but keeping off the asphalt. After all, the best running was done on normal ground.  
Soon they slowed down, Mr. Shimada first. Said man looked towards McCree, who huffed out a heavy sigh, making sure to stabilize his breathing.  
The archer found little to no reason to comment on the fact McCree didn't have as much stamina as him, and the gunslinger didn't say too much either.

After much walking in silence, they finally arrived in the nearest town, both seeming weary from walking so far while their muscles were sore. Mr. Shimada felt little at home in the small town, walking while looking around himself in order to get to know the town to his best extent. Being the man he was, he knew he could end up in trouble all too easily, even in such places like these.

"... Stores this way." McCree said, keeping to Mr. Shimada's side and not leaving it for a second. The archer looked to the gunslinger, and promptly followed him to the store. And once inside, McCree got himself a hand basket, and headed into the store to look around while Mr. Shimada was free to go and shop, just dropping off things in his basket.  
Both were silent while shopping, McCree only gesturing to things when Mr. Shimada looked around a little bit too much for the things he needed. McCree had no idea what he wanted, but he somehow managed to help anyway with certain things. While waiting for Mr. Shimada, he was standing by the magazine rack, reading a few lines here and there in it. He figured Mr. Shimada was done as he went to the end of the cash register.  
McCree went over, paying up for everything while Mr. Shimada packed up everything, and put some things in his bag, and some other things in the plastic bag he picked up.

They headed on out, Mr. Shimada holding the plastic bag with supplies and turned towards McCree. McCree was just about to say something, so it fit him well that he turned to him.  
"... Don't wanna say goodbye like this. Mind headin' to somewhere less open...?"  
Mr. Shimada nodded, being pleasantly surprised. A mild one, of course, but still there.  
"... I was just about to ask." He replied, and started to walk towards a little road way into some sort of forest a little while out of town.

"This is it, then..." McCree said as he stopped, watching Mr. Shimada put down the bag on a larger boulder by the thin road.  
"Indeed. You may expect me within a week, unless you interfere." Mr. Shimada got a small smile on his lips. McCree smiled back, only it was a much more gentle and warm smile. It was the warmest the archer had seen from the gunslinger by now.  
"Ain't goin' to do that, don't you worry. I'll be seein' you 'round then, then. But... Stay safe, alright?"  
McCree spoke the last sentence in a lower voice, the tone somehow caring.

"And you, gunslinger."  
McCree nodded, tipping his hat as he did so.

"Be seein' you later, Mr. Shimada."  
Mr. Shimada nodded, watching the gunslinger walk away to the small town again, to disappear for another week. Go back to his men, and spend his time there.

"..."  
Mr. Shimada tracked after him quickly, leaving his bag back at the boulder, and stopped McCree. The gunslinger turned around, the action tugging at every heart string he could swear he had...  
"... You may call me Hanzo, Jesse."  
The archer said, knowing full well the weight of these words, and hoped that the gunslinger knew as well. And his slightly open lips out of surprise, and the smile that replaced his surprised look answered the worries Hanzo had about that.  
"Gladly, Hanzo." Jesse replied, and held out a hand towards the archer in order to make it official. They shock hands, Jesse tipping his hat again with a warm smile, and the archer replying with a smile and polite nod as a goodbye.  
And so they went each their ways, Hanzo tracking back to the hut to spend another day, and McCree to catch whatever train he could find.

\------

It would prove to be quite so hard, however.  
By the time he had arrived to the nearest town with a train station, he found the ticket machines out of order, and as well, he found himself in the building at 3 am in the morning. No trains would be going south before well out in the day. 'Round 5 pm, so he had a lot of time to kill. Figuring there was no reason to stay up, as he hadn't gotte na wink of sleep in the back of the car, his mind only filled with how... How damn unexpected it was to be called by his first name from the archer. And that he even allowed Jesse to address him such... It only meant that he really trusted him by now.  
Jesse also could not help but to think, and still think about it occasionally, that he wanted to part on different terms. He wanted to kiss Hanzo somehow, be it on the cheek, or on the hand, as cheesy as that sounded. Just a polite parting.  
But he did manage to stop himself from doing so, remembering what he learned while traveling around in Japan. Touching, and things like that was frowned down upon to a degree, at least in a formal setting. It was, and would stay formal between them as well, so the gunslingers heart felt heavy from not getting what it wanted, honestly.  
He would have to endure it, after all.  
One thing was for sure if he let things go too far, was that they would both be in more trouble than it was worth. Two targets closer together was never a good idea, after all.  
McCree walked on over towards a vending machine, kicking it slightly to see if anything would drop down out of a small, pent up frustration that he had in his chest. But nothing fell, and instead he managed to notice a coffee vending machine right beside it.  
He decided to get a cup and settle down on a bench somewhere, maybe trying to get a few hours nap too. Just a light, half awake nap.  
He found his way to a bench outside of town, dangerously close to a tourist attraction, but it didn't matter too much, honestly. No tourists would track up before around 8 anyway.  
He found himself getting an awful comfortable, drinking his coffee quickly, since it wasn't hot, to say the least. He closed his eyes, leaning against the back, and took a few hours of very light rest, listening around him in case someone would approach him, or anything. Time went by quickly, and by the time he opened his eyes, he figured it had to be around maybe 10.  
Cars were driving by, trucks, yeah, you name it, it went by.

Yawning loudly, McCree dragged himself to a some sort of café, ordering himself another cup of coffee and some breakfast. A proper, good old American breakfast, that felt really heavy once he was done eating. But he didn't mind it at all.  
He ended up joining up a card game with some elder gentlemen that spent their time a lot in said café, playing checkers and cards every Friday. So apparently, it was Friday today.  
There he spent some time, crushing the elders and sometimes letting them win out of politeness. He knew how to use his cards, and even though it was tempting, McCree didn't cheat, even if he could do so without a single trace if he so wished.  
After that, McCree headed on out, deciding to eat dinner in the train. So he just ended up to the old dirt road he and the archer had parted by, settling down on the boulder and wasting time by smoking, and just watching the life in the city. He checked his wristwatch, something he usually would avoid doing in order to save up as much battery on it as he could, and figured he'd best be going to see if the train was coming when it was supposed to.  
The gunslinger walked along many people, his expression making him look content enough with the situation. He didn't feel too content leaving, however, as he would perhaps be able to catch a small glimpse of the archer if he was lucky, when it got this late. The wood keeper would surely want Hanzo out by 12, so he was most likely traveling by now.  
But he only got a few moments to stop and look out of a window before the train arrived, apparently coming a little bit too early.  
Paying the conductor his fee for the ticket and heading to the train, McCree sat down in his bed, yawning. He checked his door just to make sure he locked, put his things aside and went straight to bed, forgetting about dinner. He just needed some hours of sleep. His hat he made sure to put in his bag, in case the conductor would recognize him, or anyone else on the train, so they at least couldn't tell that he had his hat on, making it less likely that people would believe him.  
After all, McCree was known for being a cowboy, and with his mostly signature items and metal hand in a glove or two, it would be easy enough to not be recognized.

Falling into a light sleep, Jesse just let things go so that his sleep at least could try to be peaceful.

\------

It had taken somewhere between around 5 days before Hanzo had started to track down Jesse. He had been intercepted by some fellow bounty hunters, and the meeting had not been pleasant at all. As well, in order to not let them get a whiff of what he was doing, the archer had made sure to lead them away. And shaking them off after that was hard, as it usually was. However, it did end with Hanzo leading them into a trap, and had them all shaken off his trail for a good while.

Now having found his way to the little shack, doing so quickly now, he found it to be completely empty, and smelling of gasoline. The smell was so bad that the man didn't even approah the porch to look inside, not even stepping too close either. It was dangerous for anyone to go near said place.  
Feeling a sense of loss, Hanzo turned on his heels to go away from the place, tracking down and trying to find some sort of tracks after Jesse or his men.  
What he found was a lone cigar, Jesse's usual brand, pointed in a direction Hanzo simply knew wasn't only random. He kicked some sand over it in order to conceal it, and went on his way again, looking back to the hut without really thinking about it.

It took Hanzo many days of constant travel, and even hitch-hicking in order to get to where he believed the gunslinger was. It was far South West, almost along the coast. Hanzo had also dressed for the occasion, so he seemed less of a regal man by now. He was wearing simple jeans, a shirt and jacket, all fitting nicely together.  
The weather was growing warmer and warmer, so Hanzo frankly felt a need to wrap his jacket around his waist, but avoided doing so out of the fear that his tattoo would gain too much attention.

He tracked along the roads, finding small clues and ripped down wanted posters and following them. He figured trying out of town would be the best course of action, and within some hours, he found that he was right. He had noticed, far from any town and far from anything else, a cigar laid pointing up towards some rock formations, many taller than most, along canyons and a lot of vegetation. It was far from anything, and it was hot as hell, which made Hanzo get off his jacket, and tying it around his waist after all. Out here, not many would see him after all.

He followed along some footsteps, and found behind a few more old looking graves, a run down place, most likely where the grave keeper would stay, or something, and outside, a blonde man was sitting on a camp chair, all alone for what it seemed. Hanzo hoped he was not noticed, but he was so wrong.  
The blonde sat up, whistling to his associates. Hanzo got his bow out of it's case, and drew an arrow, having the blonde look directly at him, and hold up his hands, shaking them to show he was unarmed.  
Hanzo glared the man down, not liking that two men came out and pointed their guns right at him. He did not stand down, however, clenching his teeth together.  
However, only three...

The blonde lowered his left hand, and used it as an amplifier.  
"... Mr. Shimada, is it!?" He yelled out, and that had the two by his side lower their guns while looking at him. Which normally would prove to be a fatal flaw, but not today.  
"..." Hanzo lowered his bow, and pulled his arrow back in it's quiver, frowning deeply. This had to be McCree's men. All looked tired, weary and tattered.  
Hanzo started to approach, but stopped with 3 meters between them.  
"It is. Are you Erikson?"  
"Yep- that's me. Here's Manuel, and Roberts."

That confirmed it. Unfortunately.

"Where is your boss?"

"Out. Got no idea where he went off to, but he said he'll be back 'round the evening. It's soon exactly that, so settle down, Mr. Shimada."  
"I decline." Hanzo said, and started to walk away, fidning himself some shadow and settling down a good while from the three, rather confused men, whom couldn't see Hanzo now, as he had sort of hidden himself out of sight.

There Hanzo drank some of his water, having brought along a lot of bottles for the weather, and the fear that he would maybe have to walk for a good while in the scorching sun. He figured as he sat there, cooling down, that he should had bought himself a sunhat of some sort. Or perhaps, once Jesse came back, he would have to borrow his hat for his visit. Hanzo chuckled mentally thinking of it.

Within an hour or so, there was no more noise from the men back in the building.  
It had grown dark, and slightly colder outside by the time the sun went down, and the last remaining beams of light bathed the barren and rough landscapes in a gentle orange glow. It did so as well on Hanzo, whom by now, cherished the warmth. He started to hear steps some half hour later, heavy and clicking steps, the last lights having disappeared from the lands, and only a heavy blanket of darkness could be seen. But a small glow approached, and it soon revealed enough of the mans face, that lit cigar, that it was Jesse. He stopped for a moment, picking up a flashlight, and lighting it up, using it to watch where he was going. As he walked, he hummed a soft song, carrying a big, heavy bag over his shoulders. It was most likely supplies.

Hanzo has no idea how to approach the gunslinger without somehow startling him, so instead, he kicked some rocks, making the gunslinger look right at his direction.  
"... That better be any of you- bastards." He said, a smile forming on his lips, and turning his flashlight towards the place he heard the noises from.  
"It is not." Hanzo spoke even before Jesse got around to turn the flashlight at him, and once he did, the archer stood up.  
Jesse nearly dropped his cigar from his mouth but quickly caught it, and headed towards Hanzo, getting one hand free. Hanzo met him halfway, smiling in the darkness, and it was only revealed once Jesse turned the flashlights to them, who greeted the other with a very unexpected, one armed handshake.  
"So sorry for makin' thin's real difficult for you. Wasn't supposed to happen."

Hanzo shock Jesse's hand, smiling a bit and tilted his head slightly to the side as he crossed his arms in order to keep his warmth.  
"I do not mind the challenge. Hello, by the way."  
"Howdy, Hanzo. The mens' sleepin', ain't they?"  
"The noise stopped a while ago, so yes."  
Jesse heaved the bag over his shoulders, sighing with a rather mischievous smile.  
"Guessin' they were in the run down hut thin', no?"

Hanzo looked towards the bag, took a light grip of Jesse's shirt, and started to walk, leading Jesse with him. He tracked with.  
"Indeed. Do you have other options?"  
"Yep. A tent or two, just recently bought 'em. They've better kept one up." Jesse chuckled.  
This fact had Hanzo's heart settle. He would rather not head back to town in the middle of this rather colder night.

"Been here long?" Jesse asked, walking behind the now dark and silent makeshift home, and shone a light on a three man tent, heading towards it and entering it easily. It wasn't close to the others, but not far either. Two other tents was up, but Jesse apparently had one where his things was, and once he had dropped off his things, he stuck his head out to tell Hanzo to come in.  
Hanzo had waited to reply in case he would wake the three others, and looked to the building behind him, before entering, Jesse sitting on his own little corner, counting water bottles.  
Hanzo made himself comfortable enough on a blanket.  
"Yes. Some hours, perhaps 8 at most."  
"... Hope you've eaten somethin'." Jesse said, getting out a electric lamp and putting it in the middle of the tent in order to light up things better than the flashlight could.

Hanzo had not, however, he did have food with him. So he pulled up his bag, and pulled up his dinner, which was homemade rice-rolls, and some dried out fruit.  
Jesse looked over it, not looking too happy about it, but simply didn't comment, finding it best not to do so. He'd rather make a wholehearted breakfast tomorrow.  
Jesse was soon done counting everything, Hanzo was watching the things he put away while nibbling on his dried fruit, looking sort of lost in thought. As well, quite so cold.  
Jesse put the huge bag in the entrance part of the tent, zipped it up, and removed his serape, wrapping it around the archer without even asking for permission. Hanzo moved accordingly to get it as snuggly as possible, and put away everything in front of him, instead on his lap.  
"Thank you." Hanzo said, nodding politely.

"I met your men. I cannot say I like them."  
Hanzo said, eating his last piece of fruit.

"They ain't fond of strangers. Betcha they said hello while holdin' a gun."  
"No. I met Erikson first, he whistled for his associates. They came out, holding their guns."  
"'Cause you were defendin' yourself?"  
Hanzo gained a small smile.  
"Indeed. However, as Erikson told me their names, I knew I did not end up in the wrong place."  
"Well done- gotta say that. He ain't much of a polite guy normally, that Erikson."

"Good thing he managed to control himself this time." Hanzo said, and put his hands together in order to warm them better.  
Jesse just nodded, and started to look around for an extra blanket, it seemed.  
He found none, so he got up, heading out of the tent, guessing Hanzo knew what he was doing.  
Hanzo wouldn't find any reason to stop him no matter what his plans where, so he just let him go, and closed his eyes for a moment, not to listen, but just to let himself relax a little. He found himself more tense than he used to due to the men being around, and he would rather relax when spending time with Jesse. He had yet to understand why his need for being relaxed when together with Jesse came from, but he hadn't thought about it, and intended to keep it that way.

Jesse returned less than a minute later, having a paid of blankets with him.  
"Here we are." He said, just wrapping the blanket around Hanzo, and wrapping himself in the blanket as well.  
Hanzo pulled it around him, already feeling a little warmer.  
"Wantin' to sleep?"  
Hanzo nodded shortly, however, he looked to the side, his whole body showing that he was not all that safe.

"... Do they come and wake you, Jesse?"  
"No- they'll be leavin' me to my own business. Told 'em buncha times."  
Hanzo sighed, and sat with his legs crossed.  
"Good."

"If they did, damn, I'll be makin' sure they ain't rememberin' shit."  
"... I suppose you will force them to drink?" Hanzo gained a smile, even though his brows were still furrowed to oblivion. He did indeed see the bottles of whiskey Jesse packed out.

 

Jesse laughed merrily, not too loud, however.  
"Damn right."  
Hanzo's smile grew, his heart settling in his chest for the moment. As well, the blanket proved to keep him warm, so he did not have to worry about being cold during the night either.  
"I think it is time for me sleep, however, Jesse. So, goodnight." Hanzo said, and turned to lie down on the only pillow in the tent, on "his" side of the tent. Jesse was about to get up to go and get himself another pillow, but stopped midway, remembering that there were none left.  
Feeling slightly at loss for what he should do, he figured he'd make a pillow out of the bag, dragging it back into the place.  
Hanzo turned to look towards Jesse, looking like he was considering something. Jesse laid his head down on the bag, looking comfortable enough, so Hanzo went back to sleep, throwing his considerations aside for now.

Hanzo fell asleep after Jesse, and it was honestly no surprise.  
Right before Hanzo managed to relax enough to sleep, he heard Jesse shuffling, and said shuffling getting closer. Halfly awake and most likely not too sure of what he was doing in his sleepy state, the gunslinger now laid his head down ont he pillow with his back turned to the archers, just on the side, and huddled his blanket around him. He managed to drag Hanzo's halfly off him, which just had the archer sigh, actually really not wishing to lie so close to Jesse, but somehow not having the heart to wake him.  
He just dragged his blanket closer to him and away from Jesse, and finally managing to fall asleep. Jesse fell right back asleep after that, back to back with Hanzo without really realizing it either.

It would be one hell of a morning to wake up to.

\-----

With his back hurting, the archer found that something was off about everything as he awoke from his slumber.  
First of all, his back was warmer than the rest of his body, and even worse than that, he had actually had a good nights sleep, which meant the warm back could be anything.  
But remembering the night before, Hanzo's eyes shot open and he moved his head slowly to see if it was who he thought it was.  
And indeed, lying on his back with both hands under the blanket, laid Jesse, his head leaning away from Hanzo, and the poor man sleeping so peacefully, Hanzo had to suppress his growing frustration in order to not scare him awake, at least. Hanzo sat up inside, straightening out his back, just hoping there was no cracks being heard from his spine, or anywhere, honestly.  
It was none, and he turned to look at Jesse, snorting a bit, before bringing the blanket with him, and so... Gently patted the gunslingers forehead in order to wake him. It was a harsh light from the tent walls, so it most likely meant the sun had risen by now.  
"Wake up, Jesse."

Jesse all too quickly opened his eyes a little bit, before lounging towards Hanzo's hand, and grabbing it rather hard, his expression changing instantly. He sat up too, dragging Hanzo's hand down, and thus, getting the archer on him instead of beside him, in a rather painful position, halfly lying over Jesse's chest.  
"Jesse!" Hanzo said, said man's expression softening as he realized who it was, and that there was no danger.  
"... Hanzo... Sorry 'bout that." Jesse said, letting go of Hanzo and helping him off him by placing a hand on the archer shoulder. Hanzo wasn't angry with him, and simply huffed.  
"I understand your reaction. So do not worry." Hanzo replied, moving his torso a bit, now just stretching normally, in order to make sure he did not get hurt with that twist Jesse made his torso and waist do. Jesse dragged a hand over his face, then his hair, watching the archer stretch for a little moment before sitting up properly, and getting some distance between them.  
"... Thinkin' of breakfast by now... Are you, arc--"  
"Why did you lie so close to me?" Hanzo interrupted Jesse, his words sharp.  
"Am 100% honest with you here; I ain't got no damn clue. I'm real sorry I got so up in your face there..."

"... It startled me. But no matter. What is done is done." Hanzo replied, now that he thought about it, it was actually a really good thing that they did as they did. It kept them warm during the night, even if it was just their backs, it was a crucial fact to consider anyway.  
Jesse scratched at his beard, yawning loudly while holding his hand over his mouth, and started to look around for things in the supplies corner closer to the entrance of the tent.  
Hanzo watched him, and made sure to watch his expression too. Jesse seemed to be feeling slightly guilty, trying his best to not show it too much. Hrmp.

Jesse got up a few things needed to make breakfast, and headed on out, waving to Hanzo to come with as he did check his surroundings before waving the archer to come with him. It wouldn't look that good if they came out of the same tent to the men, after all.  
"It's a really beautiful mornin'..." Jesse said, looking over the barren land in front of the makeshift home, that was still dark and silent. The sun had risen a while ago, but it still hadn't grown too warm outside. As Hanzo came out and looked over the lands, he smiled a little, and took a few of the things Jesse was carrying in his own hands in order to relieve him of some burden.  
Jesse appreciated that, giving apolite nod as a thanks, and headed over to a fireplace that Hanzo managed to miss due to the darkness, and only paying attention to the three men.  
He fired up using his lighter, snapping it shut and placed everything where it was supposed to be. Boiling water for coffee and tea, frying up bacon in a pot and adding the beans afterwards, liking to mix them up. It was usually not what he ate, as he and his men had gotten really tired of beans by now, and mostly just ate toast lately. Food wasn't too important lately, as they mostly stuck around the place, not really meaning to move for well another week, if they had a choice, of course.  
Hanzo was looking over the view, trying to get to know it to his best extent.  
"... Been missin' you, archer." Jesse said in a low voice while stirring the beans, avoiding to look at Hanzo.  
"At least this. Just a quiet mornin', us two."  
Hanzo looked down to the beans, and gained a small smile.  
"I must admit, I have as well. Perhaps you are spoiling me with company..." He murmured, his attention sometimes turning to the building beside them, only hoping he saw no sign of life.  
Jesse chuckled softly, getting up a one-time use bowl and pouring some food in it, and handing Hanzo it, adding a spoon afterwards. It was a simple meal, however, it would have to do. Better than rice balls in Jesse's book, at least.  
Hanzo couldn't say no, so he started to eat, finding it rather hard to get the bacon on the spoon. But he did manage.  
The two of them enjoyed their breakfast while looking out on the view, the morning being as peaceful as it usually was when they were together. And it frankly was a good change of pace for Jesse whom had been on the run for quite a while now.  
The reason the old shack was soaked in gasoline was a good one, after all. And one out of panic, honestly.

Once finished eating, the two men put away their bowls, and looked towards each other.  
Hanzo sighed, looking towards the makeshift home again, and so back to Jesse.

"... Why did you coat the shack in gasoline, Jesse?"  
Jesse looked down, looking sort of unsure.  
"Just was the first thin' Erikson thought of. Ain't no one goin' to approach it an' look for traces of us, it just feels like."  
"That is correct. I did not go near it when I arrived, in fact."

Jesse chuckled low, looking to the makeshift home again, looking for any signs of life as well by now. It seemed that the men was sleeping in for once.  
"Well, good thinkin' then, maybe. Ain't goin' back there anyway..." He said, his smile turning slightly sad. He had indeed realized by now how stupid pouring gasoline was, but... He had seemed to come to terms with it.  
Hanzo guessed Jesse knew how stupid it was as well, so he did not put any emphasis on it. Instead, he stood up, looking towards Jesse before holding out a hand to him, something that was completely unexpected for them both, in fact. Hanzo struggled to find a reason for his actions, and in the end, simply looked away and furrowed his brows, his hand still outstretched to the gunslinger.  
"... Join me for a morning run, Jesse." Hanzo finally managed to say, as he had failed to do so today.  
"Right-... -Eh- why not." Jesse said, taking the archer's hand and getting up, Hanzo not even helping Jesse up to his feet, as he guessed it was not neccassary.  
And so the two of them started to jog in a good pace, Jesse by Hanzo's side.  
"It's some real fine dirt over 'round the vegetation, so it should be a perfect runnin' spot."  
Jesse's suggestions did not go unheard, and the archer headed towards the area Jesse was talking about, and looked around while they ran towards it. The nature here was just about alien to him, so barren and rocky, with not much greenery around. However, it felt refreshing for the man to learn of new places, and what inhabited said lands. He found all the cacti around interesting as well, and out of pure curiosity, he looked towards Jesse, whom had a hand on his hat when a little gust of wind blew up some dust, and threatened to blow off his hat.  
"Did you bring anything to drink, gunslinger?"  
Jesse looked towards Hanzo as he asked, his hand still on his hat, and gained smile.  
"Got my flask on my hip, so don't you worry. Want to take a break?"  
"Yes, please."

Jesse stopped up quicker than Hanzo did, who simply slowed down, until he stopped completely. Hanzo found a rock which he settled down on, and was given Jesse's flask as soon as he did so.  
"... Ain't so used to the sun?"  
Jesse asked, squatting down beside the rock, as said rock did not fit them both.  
Hanzo didn't reply. Perhaps it was out of pride, Jesse couldn't tell. But once the archer seemed less uncomfortable, Jesse got up, and placed his hat onto the archer's head, whom turned his head quickly to look at the gunslinger.  
"... What is this?" Hanzo asked, looking more serious than confused, honestly. Jesse smiled, holding a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun.  
"You'll be needin' it more than me, archer. But don't be lettin' it fly off you."  
Feeling humbled, and frankly sort of embarrassed, the archer nodded, fitting the hat more to his head, and got up quickly, pushing the flask back into Jesse's hand.  
"Let us continue." He said, as he took a moment to wait for Jesse to fit the flask back on his hip.  
And so they continued their run, Jesse so caught up in the moment and frankly, having a lot of fun, so that he didn't notice that they perhaps ran a little bit too far from the camping grounds.  
Stopping Hanzo by putting a hand on his shoulder, Jesse looked around them, seeming nervous. Hanzo looked towards him, being more winded and sweaty than he expected he had ever been as long as he could remember by now.  
"... We're nice and lost, Hanzo."  
"... Excuse me?"

"I ain't seein' anythin' familiar 'round here... We gotta be trackin' back, or takin' a break to gather our surroundin's..."

Hanzo was shocked, to say the least. He did not understand on how on earth he managed to get lost so easily. But it was true. He did not recognize anything around him, and it was frankly sort of hard to see with the blinding sunlight around. But he did find that Jesse's hat did wonders, and kept his head cool.

Jesse furrowed his brows, running a hand through his hair, and chuckled nervously.  
"... Let's track back for a lil' while. We can't be that far..."  
"Come on." Hanzo said, quickly walking, and actually, taking a hold of Jesse's wrist and leading him along with him. He noticed that it was really warm, perhaps a bit too warm, and stopped, starting to roll down Jesse's sleeve. Jesse simply stood dumbfounded, honestly not understanding what the archer did.  
".... Hanzo?"  
"You must not get burned." The archer replied, and now rolled up his own sleeves, which had the gunslinger more confused.  
"... What 'bout you?"  
"A little while will not hurt." The archer said, feeling a real need to do so, as he didn't enjoy being so sweaty as he was.

"Good thin' we got coolin' pads back in the tents..." Jesse simply said, walking along with Hanzo, whom had taken a hold of the man's wrist again. It took perhaps an hour tracking back before they saw something familiar, and even before Hanzo could start to hurry towards it, Jesse had singled out a larger rock formation that cast some shadow, and very nicely did so that instead of Hanzo holding his wrist, he was now holding his hand, and Jesse dragged a bit on his hand to stop him.  
"We're takin' a break now, Hanzo... Found some shadow we'll be fittin' well in..."  
Jesse looked tired, so even if Hanzo was excited to finally get back, he nodded, walking with Jesse to the shadow, still holding his hand. After letting go of Hanzo's hand, Jesse settled in the shadow, pulling up his flask quickly, and took a few sips from it.  
Hanzo had settled to his knees right in front of Jesse, watching him cautiously. He figured Jesse was dangerous close to overheating, and he sighed, trying to zone out the heavy breathing from the gunslinger. Hanzo was fine for the moment being, but did feel the effects of the heat on every inch of his body. It was not as bad as with Jesse, though. Hanzo was worried about Jesse, but as he showed signs of improvement just from drinking, Hanzo closed his eyes, relaxing a bit.  
Jesse sat a little more up, having sunk down slightly, and leaned out a hand towards Hanzo's face, brushing some dust from his cheek.  
"You alright there?"  
Hanzo opened his eyes again, his eyes not as intense as they probably would be.  
"I am fine. How about you?"  
"Gettin' there..." Jesse replied, his breathing already getting better as well.  
"... I am glad."

Jesse took a moment to digest what was told to him, but... He didn't say anything, and instead smiled gently, tilting his head slightly to the side. Hanzo diverted his gaze and closed his eyes again, deciding to relax. Jesse laid his head back deciding to relax as well, and just let time do it's magic. Around 20 minutes later, the gunslinger finally got up, and now held out a hand to the archer to help him get up.  
Hanzo took it, and tracked back to the campgrounds together with the gunslinger actually quicker than expected, but none of them complained.  
Once they arrived, the men had finally gotten up, perhaps been up for a while, as they were really damn worried about were the two men had been.  
Erikson went straight ot Jesse, looking very confused as to why Hanzo had his hat, and just asked some panicked questions before relaxing and stopping asking so much. Manuel sat on his spot, just letting Erikson talk.  
Roberts was half asleep already, so his head was leaning down towards his chest. He was having a hard time to make it stay up, it seemed.  
All while Erikson asked and such, Hanzo slipped to Jesse's tent, making himself at home, and finding the cooling pads. He got one for himself, and placed one out for Jesse, whom joined a minute or two later, having calmed down his associates.

"Sorry 'bout that. Seems we were out too long." He said, chuckling a little as he looked towards Hanzo, whom was holding a small towel in his hand by now.  
"I understand. Where do you have your water supply? I did not find anything in your bag."  
"... Well- got it in the entrance of the tent."  
"Excuse me." Hanzo said, and got a 0.5 litre bottle of water from said place, and wet the towel with it.  
Jesse sat sipping from his flask while he let Hanzo do as he wished, looking for his hat for a little moment. It was beside his bag, settled nice and safely out of harms way. While he did so, Hanzo was moving towards him, and put the now damp towel on his cheek for a little moment, holding it there for a second, before moving it up to his forehead, Jesse closing one eye to avoid the towel getting into it as Hanzo moved the towel. Jesse was stunned, enough to nearly drop his flask, but he just lowered it, looking at Hanzo, whom seemed concentrated.  
"Hold it agains your forehead, Jesse. You must cool down."  
"... Thanks..." Jesse said as he moved a hand up to his forehead, taking over holding the wet towel there for Hanzo. Hanzo now moved back, satisfied, and got himself a towel from Jesse's bag, happy he had more than one that was actually clean, and dried himself off, even going as far as taking off his shirt in order to cool down. Right in front of Jesse.

Not that it bothered said man, but it was very unexpected.  
"... Good idea." Jesse said, trying off his neck and proceeding to remove his shirt in order to cool down. And it helped really well. Hanzo didn't mind, but did cast a few looks towards Jesse. It seemed he had perhaps misjudged the gunslingers build. He quickly averted his eyes, however, and just sat more comfortably, relaxing his rather tense shoulders.  
jesse laid down, letting the towel lie on his forehead and over his eyes as he did, as his head felt a little heavy.

And so they stayed for a while, Jesse actually managing to fall asleep, and Hanzo finding himself forgetting the three men outside, and managing to meditate, oddly enough. He occasionally moved his legs, however, in order to not get hurtful knees, and let some blood travel to his legs. The peace was only broken when he heard footsteps approaching, and he opened his eyes, looking towards the entrance, and suddenly realizing the situation. He looked to Jesse, placed a hand on his shoulder, which was a normal temperature by now, and shock him lightly.  
Jesse managed to wake up, and removed the now dry towel from his forehead and eyes, looking confused at Hanzo.  
Before any of them could say anything, Roberts opened his mouth from outside of the tent, just standing there, honestly.

"Hey- boss. We're headin' to bed. Hope you're alright-"

Jesse sat up rather quick.  
"Fell asleep, sorry Roberts. Tell 'em others that as well..."  
"... Where's the guest, by the way?"

"Still 'round, but ain't sure where. Must've left when I fell asleep and probably comin' back for a bed..." Jesse took note of Hanzo's look once the question was raised, and just decided to tell a white lie for the moment. It wouldn't bother the men anyway, as Roberts sounded... Drunk. He wouldn't remember things tomorrow anyway.  
Roberts nodded, but figured it was sort of pointless.  
"Good, good... Left you some booze if you want some, and get some food, alright...?"

"Will do, don't you worry." Jesse chuckled, and looked towards the archer, with a slight smile. They could hear the man leaving, and most likely towards the building again, which meant they stayed inside today too.

"... Well... I'm starvin'..." Jesse said while looking at Hanzo, whom finally had moved from his spot rather close to Jesse, and nodded, going to his bag and bringing out a flask of his.  
"... Ain't got no water in that, I take it?"  
"It is sake. If you drink, I drink."

"... Sake?" Jesse asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I suppose you have to join me to know, gunslinger." Hanzo said, and got on his shirt again, as well as just casually borrowing a shirt from Jesse, in order to keep himself decently warm.  
Jesse got on his shirt again as well, chuckling. He would most certainly be drinking tonight, it seemed.

Both of them got out, and settled together by the dying fireplace. Jesse started to reignite the flames, succeeding quickly. Hanzo sat watching the gunslinger, and frankly felt like his day was well spent, somehow.  
Jesse brought up cooking utensils, made a real nice supper out of some cans of soup and toast.  
Once the food was done cooking, Jesse carefully poured them both a bowl, using new ones this time.  
He then found the bottle the men had left for him, and opened it up, holding it out towards Hanzo, whom put his bowl to the side and got up his flask, both toasting before their meal. They enjoyed the meal with their respective drinks for a little while in silence, before Jesse held out his hand.  
"So, I'm curious 'bout that sake, Hanzo."  
Hanzo held out the flask to Jesse, and smiled a bit.  
"If I can taste yours, I will allow you to taste mine."  
Holding out his bottle of whiskey, the two exchanged drinks, both seeming to not be too familiar with the drinks they recived.  
"... Ain't much bite in this..." Jesse said, chuckling slightly.  
"There is too much bite..." Hanzo said, however, he did note what the other said. They were far from drunk yet.

"Good thin' we got different tastes... Means we ain't goin' to be mixin' up our bottles." Jesse said, taking back his bottle as he handed Hanzo back his flask.  
Hanzo only replied with a smile, and finished up his soup, exhaustion starting to overtake his body. He had no thoughts of this, however, as he knew very well were it came from.  
For Jesse, he felt tired as well, the sleep he got not being the best, it seemed. He could go for another long nap, in fact. He finished his soup as well, using some toast to get the last drops from the buttom of the bowl. Hanzo had simply sipped the last drops from the bowl directly.

"Well, feelin' up for drinkin', or headin' to bed, archer?"  
"... I wish to make my sake last." Hanzo said, and stood up, stretching very casually as he did.  
Jesse nodded, getting up and starting on the dishes, guessing it was best to make sure no wildlife would come crawling during the night due to leaving the dishes out.  
While Jesse did so, Hanzo returned to the tent, and started to make up his side of the tent again, fluffing up the pillow, as two people sleeping on it had proved to squash it down a lot.

Jesse came back 10 minutes later, his hands sparkling clean, and was met by Hanzo sitting while reading his book, looking up towards the gunslinger as he came in.  
"Aw- ain't no need waitin' for me. ... Or am I that noisy?"  
"... In that case." Hanzo said, putting his book to the side, and laid down. As Jesse was heading to bed as well, he couldn't help but to notice his shirt lying real nicely folded on his bag, and it actually made him smile a little.  
He got under the blanket, laid down and simply used his shirt as a pillow. Hanzo was already quickly falling asleep, simply being too tired. Jesse managed to stay awake a little longer than the archer, and was just thinking about how fun it was to drink with the archer. It wasn't always one needed to be loud and talkactive when drinking, after all. But in the middle of thinking he managed to realize something. The two of them have had a lot of indirect kisses today.  
And it kept him up for another hour, before he finally fell asleep, the redness on his cheeks fading slowly as he slept.


	8. Pit Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small pit stop in the story. It's going to pick up from here, as this chapter has some points where it does already- *gasp*.  
> And do pardon my absence. Been burnt out.

It took Jesse two seconds to sit up from the noise he heard from outside of the tent. He did so in a rather calm manner, even if he found himself to be nervous as hell. The voices didn't sound familiar at all, and surprisingly enough, the gunslinger had managed to register that even before he sat up. Being a wanted man had it's benefits, it seemed.  
And indeed it did, as Hanzo was already sitting up, seeming to have gotten around to collect his weapon from it's place as well by the time Jesse woke up. He took a glance towards Jesse's general direction, as he could not see him in the darkness, and he could only guess where he was at the moment. But he reached out a hand towards Jesse, and hit Jesse's chest plate lightly, not enough to make a sound, luckily. Jesse reached towards Hanzo's hand and took it, just to get a mental imagine of how they were positioned in the little tent. He figured it was Hanzo's left arm, so he was not too far from his left side, which actually was reassuring to him. Hanzo did little effort of pull his hand back, and just let it stay in Jesse's hand, listening still.

"We must go." Hanzo said quickly, and in a low, hushed and rather raspy tone of voice.

In order to let Hanzo know he agreed, Jesse let go of his hand, and proceeded to tap Peacekeeper with his metal hand, in order to signal that they should move.  
Hanzo didn't quite get it, but once Jesse got out of his sleeping bag, he understood everything perfectly.

No matter of bumping into each other stopped the two men from getting out, and once out...  
They saw flashlights move around, mostly focusing on the building. The heights of the flashlights quickly got Jesse's heart settled, as they seemed to be too low for the holders to be carrying as gun. Unless they were inexperienced, or not really out for blood.  
Jesse felt a hand on his arm, that quickly dragged at him to get him out of there, as where they were currently would make them out to be deer in headlights. Jesse trotted after him, trying to keep as silent as he could, as he after all, were quite a "hard" walker. He made a lot of noise when he moved around. Hanzo took off mostly blindly, perhaps he was following a mental map, but Jesse stumbled into a lot of rocks, and judging by the sudden occasional stops, Hanzo did as well. But soon Hanzo stopped, looking up, and by now when they had gotten to a bit more open area that the moonlight got to, Jesse could see him well enough. He seemed flustered, perhaps embarrassed he had tripped into so many things on his way here. But Jesse didn't care, and got a bit of a worried frown, looking to see where they came from. Hanzo was busy trying to find somewhere to hide, as he was focusing really hard in order to see better in the darkness. He managed after a little while, and ran off with Jesse in tow. This time he didn't stop so often, and Jesse managed to avoid stumbling around like a drunk idiot.

"I suppose your men can handle things themselves?" Hanzo still spoke low, and barely audible.

"Yeah- but ain't like that. They know what they've signed up for, and I ain't no babysitter for 'em."

Hanzo took a moment to sigh, and let out a single, understanding; "Hm".

Jesse decided it was best to not talk more, and just settled against the big rock they had hidden behind. It was also important to keep an ear out for any sort of engine driving off, as it was no way anyone had walked all the way out here. It was cold, and the area around here was dangerous enough with weapons. Animals and them damn snakes.

Hanzo knew little of the fauna around here, all he knew was that there were a bounty on the two of them, and it was best to not be found like this. Hanzo started to tie his hair back up, fixing the stray hairs that frankly annoyed the crap out of him back up. He was calmer now, just listening to the silence and looking to what he could, in order to avoid looking too much at Jesse. It just felt awkward, especially when Hanzo was shaking slightly from the colder night air.  
Jesse had yet to notice, as he had started to fiddle around Peacekeeper, keeping it in his hand and feeling the way it was positioned, even if he could see it slightly. Hanzo of course had to let out a shaking breath, however, which had the gunslinger looking straight at him, and smiling slightly. He then proceeded to feel where Hanzo were, meaning a hand on his shoulder, and so got around to get his serape off, and patted the others shoulder with said garment, making Hanzo look at Jesse. He accepted the serape, finding little reason to decline it by now, as they could be sitting there for a good while. He wrapped it around his shoulder, uttering a almost silent thank you, and pulled his arms in close to his body in order to warm himself up better.   
Jesse rested back on the rock again, yearning for a cigar, but he knew all too well it would be dumb as hell lightning one up now. It would serve a beacon straight to them...  
He decided to rest his eyes for a moment, his hat almost falling off his head, as he did indeed find the time to get it with him. It was after all a very good way of recognizing him, or something that many would associate him with within a second of laying their eyes on it.

Hanzo and Jesse sat like this, Jesse keeping himself awake with little effort. This was a common thing for him to be doing, after all.

Hanzo's head perked up within 10 minutes. Jesse soon looked towards what made Hanzo react, lifting his head rather heavily in the process. He could hear an engine, VERY faintly, driving away. Hanzo heard it better, and followed the sound, before he got up, and sighed heavily, looking down to Jesse and held out a hand towards him. Jesse could only barely see it, but he took it, and got up with Hanzo's help. But Jesse did most, if not all the work, mind you. Now Hanzo walked back the way the two them came, as he had apparently memorized the way. Jesse walked after him, keeping his eyes on him almost without blinking, as he was afraid he would loose sight of Hanzo if he did. They could soon feel the side of the tents, and found Jesse's easily, and crept on back inside. Once inside Jesse handed Hanzo his hat, and headed back outside to check out the surroundings.  
Jesse was met with the sight of Roberts walking towards him, with a flashlight in hand and shone it directly at him, making Jesse actually hold his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the very sudden and sharp light.  
Hanzo, meanwhile, was lying down in order to not be noticed that well in the tent, even if it was sort of pointless by now, but he archer had no idea of that fact.

"Boss! False alarm...!"

Hanzo's whole body tensed up. He had yet to hear Roberts voice.

"Roberts.. Good to hear... We went off in case it was bounty hunters, so you know."

Roberts threw the flashlight to Jesse, and inside the tent, Hanzo relaxed slightly.

Jesse caught the flashlight, but only barely.

"Ah- but- it was only police wondering if we were tourists. Told 'em we were, and they just told us to fuck out of the building and into the tents instead. They said lots of tourists come 'round 'ere."

Jesse got a frown, and positioned the flashlight to the ground.

"We're movin' real soon then. But we're gettin' breakfast tomorrow, so don't go throwin' out the fresh foods."

Roberts nodded and waved goodnight to his boss, and turned to go back into the building. But Jesse, confused for a second cleared his throat.

"Ya'll ain't movin' to the tents?"

"Nope!"

... That got a smile out of Jesse, as well as a amused chuckle.

"Taught ya'll right. See you."

Jesse turned around to head on back into the tent, and turned off the flashlight once inside.  
"Sleepin', archer?"

Hanzo simply sat up to give the gunslinger his answer.

"Do you need your serape back...?" Hanzo said low, facing Jesse to his best extent, and listening to his movements, and figuring that Jesse had gotten back into this sleeping bag. Which, of course, was true.

"Nah- keep it on for tonight. Where's my hat, though?" Jesse answered in the same, hushed tone of voice.

Hanzo picked up his hat and pushed it into Jesse's arms.

Jesse placed it in in it's usual spot, and managed a smile.

"Much obliged."

Hanzo answered with yet another "hm", and laid down again.  
"Goodnight."

"Yeah-... Night." Jesse said, as if in a murmur, and settled down to sleep. It proved to be quite so hard for him, however; as the adrenaline he had from the sudden awakening still rushed through him. He laid awake for perhaps an hour, and while he did so, he was listening to Hanzo's breathing, even if it was so quiet it was hard to hear him properly.  
The man was thoughtless while lying there, and he didn't even find the energy to even start thinking. It was only this moment right here and right now, and perhaps the feeling of it all was the thing that kept him awake. He had no idea if it was true or not, however, and little did he care enough to start thinking about it.  
Jesse finally fell asleep, his hands settled as if he was laid down in his grave.

 

\------------

Hanzo found himself wide awake, lying in the sleeping bag as if he was tied up too tightly to be able to breathe. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide open as he managed to register things around him properly, and how he was lying. He of course still knew exactly where he was.  
The archer relaxed his tensed jaw, and zipped himself loose from his sleeping bag until it reached his legs. He sat up, and with a rather calm hand, he rubbed his temples. Another nightmare yet again, only this time, it would seem to be growing worse in intensity. The archer felt as if he had been pinned down like a sleeping animal due to the dream, and frankly... It had never happened before, which only made his frustration feel even worse.  
He took a glance around him when his breathing had calmed down enough, and found it was still too early to see anything. But higher up in the tent he could see some rays of light, which shone a very dim light into the tent, letting him see better once his eyes adjusted.  
What met him was the gunslinger lying on his side, facing him using his arm as a pillow. He didn't lie too close, it seemed he hadn't moved at all since he fell asleep.  
Good, Hanzo thought to himself as he started to get up, not realizing that the gunslinger had started to wake since the archer had zipped up his sleeping bag, and as now just listening silently while waking up properly.  
Hanzo collected the flashlight Jesse had returned with and turned it on, careful to not shine it's beam of light on Jesse's person. He zipped up the tent, and so headed outside.  
This sound made Jesse sit up, even if he was just barely awake and looking like a worm in his sleeping bag, and look towards the tent, trying to listen to where Hanzo was heading off to. But it proved hard, so Jesse unzipped his sleeping bag as well and got out, using his hands to find his bearings until he was out of the tent. There, a small flame caught his attention, and it was followed by a bigger one, just in the fireplace. And it picked up, as well revealing a rather tired looking archer.

It took a little moment before Hanzo noticed the tired man approaching him, and once he arrived, Hanzo simply went ahead to get a pot and some water, as well as some cups. He put the water to boil, and got two tea bags out of the instant tea pack they still apparently had from his last visit. Jesse just watched all this, looking an awful tired himself, and occasionally yawning.  
Once Hanzo was done, he put the tea bag in one of the cups, and held it out to Jesse, whom gladly accepted it.  
"Well- thank you."

Hanzo settled down beside him this time, perhaps to gain warmth from him, or to not feel so stared at.  
"I hope I did not wake you."

"Well- you did- but I ain't holdin' it against you... Been sleepin' way too much lately."  
Hanzo didn't find any reason to reply, so he kept his tongue, watching how the fires danced, just out of reach from the pot.  
Jesse watched the water in the pot starting to boil, looking too tired for his own good.  
Both of them found no reason to say anything. They enjoyed this quiet moment together, like a few before, as it would most likely be the last for a good while.  
Hanzo knew well that Jesse had to go back on the move, so this meant it would take a while for him to use his turn. However, it did not matter too much.

The archer took a moment to take a slight gander to the edges of Jesse's garments, and mindlessly stroked across the tattered and torn edges, especially around holes. As if he found some subconscious compulsion to rip the hole bigger, something he had yet to notice before Jesse sort of snapped him out of it by picking up the pot, and filling his cup up to the brim. He offered Hanzo some water using nothing but gestures, and Hanzo held up his cup. They then sat with their hands on their cups, as if trying to steal the warmth from them. Hanzo waited longer than Jesse to drink, and found himself already growing drowsy. Perhaps it was the mood, the lightning, but all he knew was that he would usually never grow drowsy this easily. So... There were perhaps something with all this. Drinking his tea rather quickly, due to wanting the energy he would get from it, the archer found his head too heavy to keep up, and he ended up with looking to the side, to Jesse, who was perhaps thinking, as he held the cup to his lips, absentmindedly forgetting to drink, or perhaps just warming his nose.  
Hanzo, whom was curious about the weird gesture, still let it slide from his mind, and laid his head on Jesse's shoulder in order to let it rest. For no other reason than he found it appropriate and that he thought Jesse wouldn't mind.

Jesse moved his cup quickly once he, indeed was snapped out of his thoughts, and watched whatever he could see of Hanzo's head for a precious moment.  
"Just don't go gettin' a kink in your neck." He finally said, his voice hushed and sipping his tea again, this time remembering to lower his cup.

Hanzo gave a cocky chuckle to those words, knowing very well such things was a rarity for him.  
The two of the sat like this, Jesse still in thought just moments after Hanzo interrupting him.   
He was planning what to do from this point forward. Moving from this spot would be the number one thing, and considering how the police had just seen the three others, it would prove unwise to send them out. So Jesse would have to take most of the work, if the need arose for them to take up some bounties. Not that a lack of reason would stop him anyway, as damn, he would take up whatever he fancied no matter what. He kept musing to where they had yet crashed, and figured perhaps a trip out of country would prove to be the best.   
But-  
He turned to look towards the archer beside him, whom had crossed his arms under the serape, and was quietly snoozing on his shoulder. As indeed, Hanzo had managed to fall asleep, although lightly. Jesse took a moment to sigh ever so slightly, wondering exactly what would become of their game if things went haywire.  
So far he had truly found a friend within Hanzo, and just from their current position, he guessed Hanzo had perhaps done so as well. And he knew, just out of his own life, they would have to cut all ties if anything happened. Jesse found himself not really wanting to do exactly that, and the thought, it felt like it hurt to think about for the gunslinger. He found himself with a rather grim outlook on the whole game, and what he had built with Hanzo until now, seeming to have grown more and more worried the more time they had spent together.  
And Jesse had yet to realize his feelings about it all. All he had realized until now was the feeling he got from all this.

Hanzo moved his legs a bit, together with his whole upper body in order to make himself more comfortable.   
Jesse finally took a sip of his rather lukewarm tea, and then just proceeded to down the whole beverage, the tea bag falling on his nose in the process. He tried off the tea with his sleeve, and crossed his own warms, trying to sit a bit more relaxed, and closed his eyes for what he swore would be a few moments.  
And it indeed was, as the sun had apparently started to come up, and it moved it's light slowly down Jesse's face, and warming him up very slowly, and actually keeping him awake as well, as Jesse had no chances of sleeping, and only rested his eyes, honestly. Once the sun reached Hanzo's face, the archer opened up his eyes, looking towards the dawn, and finding it to be a rather comforting sight. Same for Jesse, as total darkness had never honestly been up his alley.

The archer moved away from Jesse. Once he had sat up properly, he rubbed at his neck slightly in order to avoid exactly that kink in his neck Jesse warned him about. And he managed well, and proceeded to stretch out rather casually.

"I suppose your men will wake within a short time frame."  
Jesse picked up Hanzo's cup from the ground, as the archer had managed to drop it when he snoozed.  
"Spot on. They'll be wantin' breakfast too." Jesse spoke as if he was reminding himself of exactly that.  
"I am willing to join, if you will allow me."

Jesse found himself smiling with both his lips and eyes, actually finding the reply rather nice to hear. It would mean the men would never shoot Hanzo on sight, which was a big reason to why Jesse liked that so much.  
"Ain't no need askin'." Jesse got up from his seat, and headed on into the building to wake the three men up. A cock of a a gang of pistols could be heard from said building, and that actually had Hanzo almost get up. But as no gunshots followed after the sounds, he relaxed, yet he felt himself getting more tense. And it made him realize he had yet to take off the serape, so he did so rather hurriedly, placing it as if Jesse had used it as a blanket for sitting on beside him, a little distance from him.  
Jesse headed on out and straight to the food crate, seeming fine and not too shaken. Hanzo watched him go on, and head to join Hanzo's side again while cooking, and making sure the food didn't stick to the pot. They didn't sit as close as before, and it was quite so obvious why for both of them.

The three men finally emerged, most of them looking tired. Erikson was the first to get on out, and headed straight to a seat around the fireplace, not even curious about Hanzo, only giving him a glance as if he was acknowledging his presence. Something Hanzo rather appriciated.  
Manuel however, seemed all too curious. He scanned Hanzo from top to bottom, and Hanzo ignored it to his best extent, allowing it for the exact same reason as Jesse had guessed; To have them recognize him better for future encounters.  
Roberts had little interest in Hanzo, but nodded as a greeting, in which he got one back. Hanzo did not smile, however, his expression as neutral as he could muster.

Jesse however kept a smile, gesturing to Manuel to get whatever they needed to eat with. He happily obliged and handed everyone their utensils and bowls. Hanzo seemed cautious, however, he figured that it wouldn't matter if it was Jesse whom had given him it than Manuel. The man had most likely washed them for future use, for all Hanzo would know.  
Jesse got breakfast ready, and made sure everyone got their equal share.  
The three men was eager to speak while eating;

"Well- boss, we're heading out, aren't we?" Erikson asked, the two others sharpening their ears to listen.  
"Right- ya'll compromised for a while. So we're fleein' country until it's safe gettin' back in."

This had Hanzo turn to look at Jesse, as this was in fact, good news. America was one of the biggest countries in the world, after all. And Hanzo's current means of finding Jesse was difficult, especially when he could not use the very advanced digital systems. Phones, webcams, such things. As Hanzo had discarded his phone to avoid being tracked, as well as hacked, and he had guessed Jesse had done so as well, considering the analog alarm clock he actually had seen hidden away in the blankets in said man's tent. One of the others had a tablet, however, and Hanzo probably was right when he guessed that it was modified so it could not be traced, at least. And he was right, as the tablet lying in Erikson's bag back in the building was so heavily modified it had little use expect for the internet.

Roberts sat with his spoon stirring the boxed stew as he leaned forward to Jesse.  
"Where are we going?"

"Ain't got no clue. Gotta figure that out once we're 'round them timetables. Can't be goin' on flights, so we're headin' to the coast..."

Roberts sat more back, looking to Manuel, whom was simply eating his food and listening to the men talk. Erikson took a gander to look at the other two as well, and so back to his boss, who just sat with an expression that got them to shut up. Jesse had no ideas at all, and would have to figure it out as they went on. As well, it would ruin the hardest part of his and Hanzo's game if Hanzo knew where they went off to.

Once breakfast was done, which was rather quick, the men got around to get themselves ready to head out. The food crate was still sort of packed, however, so Roberts stood for a while counting everything, and figured he couldn't get it all with them. So it was to head to the boss, whom was working on taking down the tents, Hanzo standing by holding whatever blankets was given to him. Why, he actually had no idea, as Jesse had just handed him the blankets while he was taking his things out of the tent. And by now, Hanzo holding the blankets would not look too suspicious, as Jesse was working on the third one.

"Boss, we got too much food... We aren't throwing it away, right?"

Jesse stood with the tent in his hands, about to bundle it up nicely. "Give it to Mr. Shimada-" Jesse looked to said archer. "-If he wants any."  
Hanzo was rather shocked by Jesse's suggestion, but gave a solid and polite nod. Free food would not hurt for the road ahead.  
"Yes, thank you."

Roberts stood for a moment and held out his hands. "Go take what you want, then. I'll handle the blankets."  
Hanzo walked towards Roberts and handed him the blankets quickly, without even touching him or getting too close, before he tracked over to find the food and pick out what he wanted.  
Jesse packed up the tent and picked all three up with him, and joined the others around the building, everyone getting pretty much ready. Hanzo was ready as well within a few moments, leaving no food left, even if he did feel that he took too much. But he would rather burden himself than to burden Jesse at the moment. As he seemed to be carrying the food, and handed the tents to the three others to carry. Hanzo walked towards where he had waited for Jesse and leaned against the rock for a little moment, not feeling burnt out or needing to be alone, but he simply felt he had to go out. To leave them be to finish. And somehow, he made sure Jesse had registered him walking off.

Jesse came walking by Hanzo's side after a little while, tipping his hat at him.   
"Headin' out alone?"

"Yes. Thank you for the food."  
Hanzo frankly answered before he could think. Perhaps it was for the best.

"You're real welcome. See ya 'round?"

"Yes, you will." Hanzo gave a small smile, and when Jesse returned it, he guessed the men wasn't seeing it. Jesse then tipped his hat again and went back to his little gang, Hanzo taking off towards the road. He tracked back the way he came, and was quickly back to his usual habits while on the road.  
Jesse and his men was heading to Europe, only wishing they would get there quicker than he was expecting.


	9. Peace Is A Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some development.

-The music that played over the speakers felt as if it was penetrating Hanzo's body and mind. The crowd was drowning him, and he frankly had no idea why the smell of Jesse's cigar's had taken him here.  
As well as a trail, a very vague trail, that is, but one Hanzo could recognize. And it was very smart of the archer to follow this trail too, as he had not seen or heard about one for several weeks. Yet, Hanzo had not cared to look until a week ago, due to his knowledge of how it was to go back underground and be forgotten.  
He gave it some weeks with travelling around Europe, as he had gathered quite so quickly that Jesse was heading to Europe. Where, Hanzo did not find out. The archer had cheated, and followed Jesse to the coast. He always had a feeling that Jesse knew he was followed, and soon said archer would know.   
Hopefully know, as the crowd was rather large, and very energetic. Hanzo himself had little energy, as much of his travels had been sleepless, with only the occasional nap here and there. It had been eating on him that he was in a much more crowded place, with many bounty hunters running around, and many marks. He had just about been napping and sleeping with an eye open, and he felt the effects of it all too well. It would be nice to finally be rid of it as soon as their meeting concluded, if it would be short or not, Hanzo had yet to decide. After all, he found himself actually missing Jesse's company. Or perhaps it was only the moments they had spent together that were so peaceful and away from people that the archer found himself missing... What was the case, he couldn't really tell, as the music burrowed his way into his brain, torturing his thoughts away from him.

He made his way through the dance floor, and saw a familiar face sitting by the bar, with an actual water bottle in his hand. He was dressed in a dapper outfit, an outfit he would most likely be respected in. So it was quite so clear that he was not here to drink. That would mean his men was not far from him.

Hanzo approached Jesse, found an open seat as the previous occupant left it to join the crowd down on the dance floor, and settled right beside the gunslinger, whom must've been concealing his gun somewhere on his person.

Jesse took a quick look towards the man that settled beside him, and once he registered who it was, he gripped his bottle a little harder out of surprise.

"Goddamn..." Jesse mouthed, his voice muted as he knew all too well he would not be heard no matter what he said.

Hanzo gave a firm nod as a greeting, and ordered himself a bottle of water as well, perhaps to go. He paid up in cash, as usual.  
Jesse was still gripping his own bottle harder, simply watching Hanzo with a rather surprised expression. Hanzo could swear the gunslinger was holding back a smile behind that expression, and found himself holding back a smile of his own as well. After opening his bottle and taking a few sips, the archer got up from his seat after sealing his bottle, (never taking his eyes of it) and letting someone else take it in his place. Jesse followed suit within only a few moments, not even having opened his drink, and followed Hanzo outside. Nobody had watched them go, as who would care about them in a normal bar, mostly with young people just having fun on a Sunday night.

As Hanzo could hear his own thoughts again, the archer took a good look over Jesse, whom, after looking around, gained a warm and genuine smile.

"Been a while, ain't it?"

"Indeed it has." Hanzo agreed, finding himself giving the gunslinger a smile back, even if he did not think he had the energy to. He took a sharp inhale, however, needing the fresh air. "I do hope I did not interrupt your drinking."  
Now that Hanzo was closer to the gunslinger, he could smell the cigar smoke a little stronger from him, which probably meant Jesse had just headed inside by the time Hanzo had found himself walking by, following the trail to his best extent.  
"Nah- ain't drinkin' tonight. Doin' so will have me sleepin' on the counter, and we don't want that."  
Hanzo took a moment to digest the information. He would chuckle if people couldn't hear him.

"I see. Do you not have your men to wake you?"  
"Nope- they won't be back for a week or so. Sent 'em out few days ago, they got plenty of work keepin' 'em busy."

This was good news for Hanzo.  
The man replied with a single "hm", and crossed his arms, looking rather amused towards the gunslinger.  
"I suppose you felt lonely."

Jesse gained another smile, chuckling shortly.  
"Got me there. But hell- I ain't much lonely now." The smile persisted on the gunslingers face.  
And it had the amused look on Hanzo's face fade, and instead look more serious, but yet, with a slight fraction of appreciation.

"Ain't no use hangin' 'round here, is it?" Jesse said, looking around them.  
"Middle of the damn city- easy targets... Best gettin' somewhere inside, right?"  
Hanzo nodded quickly, and looked to Jesse, gesturing with his head that he wanted to go out.

Jesse, without a word started to walk off, heading to a rather high end part of the city, with much expensive things around, making his way through the streets, and walking so that he could walk side by side with Hanzo, keeping his water bottle in his hand. Hands that, apparently now that Hanzo took a better look, was gloved. Jesse was hiding his metal arm, something one could expect from him, but still, it somehow managed to make Hanzo feel it was clever. Perhaps it was his lack of sleep fogging his mind.  
Jesse walked into a high end hotel, one that was station in a rather tall building. Hanzo didn't stop even to gander at the building, as spending much time around luxury and such had desanticzed him to it's wonders. Jesse went straight to the stairs, and it was then Hanzo looked a bit more curious to where they were, however, he quickly let it go, as he understood why Jesse took the stairs. They got up to Jesse's floor, Hanzo holding up the door to the hallway for him, and they soon where in Jesse's room, both men oblivious to what it might had seemed for whoever had managed to spot them. But, luckily, nobody had given them much thought, so they were pretty much not being remembered that evening.

"I see you have some style after all, gunslinger." Hanzo commented as he walked into the place, leaving his bow leaning against one of the dressers. It was a neat and rather small hotel room, yet it had everything one would wish for in a more luxurious place, and it had a sort of regal tone over it. The only downside was that there were only one bed, but luckily, there were a couch by the windows, just sitting there to give whoever lounged in it a great view.

Jesse took the words to heart perhaps more than he should had, and chuckled softly, taking off his coat and letting it lie on the bed.  
"Gotta be treatin' yourself occasionally, no?"

Hanzo was putting his bag aside, and found himself sitting on the couch rather quickly, placing his water bottle in front of him on the coffee table.  
Jesse walked up and stood in front of the door to the balcony, finding it better to stand by something and talk than to stand in the middle of the room looking awkward while letting his apparent guest have his space on the couch. After all, it was only a two seater, as the room was meant for one, or perhaps a couple, due to the queen size bed.

"So- how've you been, archer?" Jesse asked, his tone neutral, and looking to said man while he spoke, leaning slightly against the door frame.  
Hanzo seemed to be relaxing, his shoulders lowering in such a degree Jesse even noticed it.

"It has been eventful, but not in a bad sense. I have been doing surprisingly fine, considering my wandering in bigger cities these past weeks." Hanzo snorted, a smile forming on his lips as he crossed his arms. "I was expecting bounty hunters to find me quickly, yet none to be seen-..."

Jesse couldn't help but to smile as well.

Hanzo looked up to Jesse, taking note of the smile, and looking away quickly.  
"However, how have you been, gunslinger?" By the end of his sentence, the archer was looking back to Jesse, having swallowed whatever he thought of the smile that met him.

"Well- ain't been bad- ain't been good. Been lots of travellin' over too long of a time." He took a moment to pause to think up his next words. "Ain't got as much a wink of sleep lately- until I sent 'em men out again. I ain't goin' to get used travellin' with folks over a long while, it seems. At least, them folks that ain't keepin' up or headin' in front."  
The gunslinger took a quick look outside.  
"I suppose it is the reason you have treated yourself with these quarters, then. You wish to catch up on sleep."

"Spot on- archer." Jesse said, making a finger-gun gesture at Hanzo with a smirk.  
Hanzo looked to the gesture without giving as much as a expression, and instead rested himself back in the couch, sighing out.

"I have yet to get much sleep myself. Perhaps I should follow your example." He said, even going as far as lying his head against the couch.

Jesse looked back outside to the city, looking over the lights and dying down traffic passing under them while he thought up a reply.

"You're welcome stayin'. You know me-" The gunslinger turned to look to Hanzo, who hadn't stirred. "-I don't snore."

 

Hanzo let a chuckle escape him, it sounded slightly chocked due to his position, however, and he lifted his head back in it's proper position, looking to Jesse.

"And where do you suppose I sleep- gunslinger?"

"Well- I'm takin' the couch- you the bed. Sleep like a baby on 'em, so ain't no problems for me."

"No."

"Well- you ain't takin' the couch."

"I believe we have no other option."

Jesse chuckled with a rather amused tone, and looked to the bed.  
"Well- the bed's big enough for the two of us." He said with a joking tone.  
Hanzo didn't take it as a joke, however, and turned to look to the bed.

"Are the duvets separated?"

Jesse was speechless, and it showed on his face. Yet, it was only a mild expression, as they have had no problems sleeping close before. And now that he heard it in his own mind, he started to realize how surprising that fact was.

"Ain't checked yet. Got it and left-."

Hanzo even got up, and went ahead to check. The duvet was whole, and with that information in mind, the archer looked towards Jesse's things, and so back to the gunslinger.

"You do still have your sleeping bag, yes?"

"That's goin' to be warm as hell, Hanzo-- unless whoever gets the duvet hogs it."

"... Indeed."

Jesse sighed a little with a smile, glad they managed to find an understanding. He went ahead to his belongings, fished out the sleeping bag, and just threw it on the bed, taking his jacket off and hanging it up on a hanger to place in the wardrobe. Hanzo walked up to him and handed him his own jacket, revealing a simple tank shirt underneath, showing off his tattoo very well. Perhaps it was intentional, or perhaps not. Little did it matter.

Jesse took the jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe as well, right beside his own coat.  
Meanwhile, Hanzo claimed the sleeping bag and dusted off some dirt from it onto the floor, and continued to do so on the duvets as well. Jesse decided to get his things more in order as well, and fished up some snacks meanwhile he let Hanzo do as he pleased, not feeling like there was anything needed to be said.  
Once Hanzo was done, he settled on the bed, as if feeling if it was soft or not. By that time, Jesse walked up to him and held out his hand, with a chocolate bar in it. The same type was station between his teeth, looking like it was about to melt.

"Thank you." The archer accepted the chocolate, and started to eat it immediately. Jesse joined him on the bed by now, and took out his chocolate out of his mouth to not let it fall.  
Hanzo didn't mind this, and simply ate his chocolate.

"Ain't the safest place, but it's better than most other. Ain't nobody goin' to be lookin' for any of us in a high end place."

"It was a wise choice." Hanzo said, of course not talking with food in his mouth. He took a look at his chocolate, then to the digital clock slowly dimming it's lights down, seeing that it was well over 3 am.

Jesse took a look to it as well, not that he haven't seen those kinds of clocks before, but more since there wasn't much else to look at.

"Plannin' on headin' out tomorrow, are you?"

"I cannot say I have planned ahead. Perhaps it would be something you could do." The archer was fully aware of what he was saying and perhaps even implying, but by now, he didn't care much about it. The feeling of seeing Jesse again, of simply spending some time with him like this, as if they hadn't been apart for weeks, it all felt comfortable enough for the archer to wish to spend more time with him. Just like the recent other times they met. 

"... Well-..." Taken off guard by that suggestion, Jesse took a moment to think. And since he had food in his hand...;

"Why not go down for breakfast tomorrow? Spend some time outta town, an' headin' on back for dinner? I'm damn curious 'bout the dinin' here."

"... Then we do so." Hanzo had finished his chocolate, and got up to go into the bathroom, just like that. Jesse was left watching the archer go off- but looked away quite so quickly, a rather happy, and perhaps dorky smile finding itself onto his face. The whole planning thing sounded as if they had agreed to a date, and the thought wasn't that funny that he found a reason for his smile. Jesse figured the smile was justified anyway, but out of where or what, he had no ideas, honestly.

Hanzo returned a moment afterwards, simply having washed his hands of chocolate. Jesse got himself a napkin from his bag and used that instead, and slipped his bag by his side of the bed so that he could access it easier.

The archer was already in the sleeping bag by the time Jesse had settled back onto the bed, only on his own side this time.

"Goodnight." Hanzo mumbled slightly, perhaps too tired to say goodnight properly.  
Jesse kicked off his boots, and went straight under the duvets, sinking down into the comfort of the very fluffy things cocooning him. He turned to his side in order to face Hanzo, simply out of finding the perfect position.  
"Night-."

They both fell asleep much easier than they usually would, and Hanzo managed to turn to face Jesse as well. For even if he did manage to fall asleep easier, he still moved in his sleep, as was apparently something he was plagued with when he had yet to have a good nights sleep.

\---------

The digital clock apparently had a cycle for when it would dim or not, for when Jesse woke up, it was much more sharper for his eyes than yesterday. It was either that fact, or it was Jesse still being tired. The last option was out of the question, however, as Jesse found himself oddly enough well rested.  
He took a moment to look to Hanzo, whom was lying bundled in the sleeping bag, still asleep. Jesse didn't have the heart to wake him, and it wasn't that very late yet, so the gunslinger just dragged himself from the bed, heading on out to the balcony for a smoke. He took off his shirt while walking to the balcony, finding himself a bit too warm, actually, and hoped that the air outside had yet to turn too warm for a morning cool down. Once outside he found it to not be too warm, nor too cold, and with a slight breeze just enough to blow the smoke away from the door, so he left it open.  
He stood smoking for a good while, just looking out, and had yet to notice Hanzo joining his side before he managed to catch a glimpse of him in the corner of his eye, which had the gunslinger slightly jumping, nearly biting off the end of his cigar.

Hanzo had just recently joined the gunslinger on the balcony, so once Jesse jumped slightly, he himself actually found himself surprised by the gunslingers reaction. He stared at him with wide eyes. Jesse took a sharp inhale and chuckled, patting Hanzo's shoulder without really thinking.

"Mornin', archer. Sleep well?"

Hanzo's expression softened, and he looked away from the gunslinger.

"I did. And you?"

"Slept real well. Still feelin' real sluggish- but it ain't a surprise."  
Jesse rubbed at his neck while speaking, adjusting his cigar in his mouth while he spoke, and blew the smoke opposite of Hanzo's direction. The archer appreciated that gesture, as he would rather prefer the smell the smoke set on the gunslingers clothing than to have it directly in his face. It was a fact he found himself not even bothering to question, as it was quite so obvious why he thought so by now. The gunslinger had settled himself nicely in his heart by now, and he made himself more at home as they spent time together.

Jesse sighed a little, looking out towards the city.  
"So- think you found yourself a place you wanna head on out to, archer?"

Hanzo took a moment to think, and stepped closer to the railing, perhaps to find some ideas in the busy, yet sincere town.

"... Perhaps your suggestion from yesterday would suffice. We leave the city for the day and return in the evening." Hanzo leaned over the railing, looking to his side as Jesse joined him.

"Then it's decided. We're walkin', no?"

"Of course."

Jesse smiled, looking over to Hanzo, his smile warm. He reached out his hand and carefully pulled some loose strands of hair from Hanzo's face, trying to settle them behind the man's ear. It worked too, and oddly enough, Hanzo found himself not pulling away, or slapping away the gunslingers hand. He found the gesture kind, yet embarrassing, so as soon as Jesse pulled his hand a little bit away, the archer moved away from it by standing up straight and fixing his hair properly, not noticing the faint redness creeping to his cheeks.

Jesse pulled his hand back properly, and yet smiling he turned to look back to the city. Hanzo pulled off his hair tie, gaining Jesse's attention again somehow, and the man stared, of course not meaning to.  
"That's a first..."  
Hanzo wrapped his hair tie around his hand for safekeeping, and simply let his hair stay like this for a little while. The redness in his cheeks grew.

"I must let it down sometimes. It is nothing grand."

Jesse nodded, smiling rather warmly.

"It ain't. It's exactly what I find so fine 'bout it."

Hanzo looked towards the gunslinger, falling silent and turning his face away from him. Jesse gave Hanzo his space, and finished up his cigar, crushing it between his left fingers and going inside to dispose of it properly. Hanzo breathed in and out calmly, and stood up from leaning on the railing, perhaps bracing himself for seeing Jesse's face again. He stayed outside, simply looking out to the city, turning his head slightly to look better at certain points, as well to get to know where they had to go in order to reach their destination, making a mental map in his head.  
Inside the room Jesse was packing down the sleeping bag, and took a little break to look out at the balcony to check on Hanzo. The view of the sunlight hitting Hanzo's face in such a orange glow, and with his face halfly tilted to show his profile made it look almost like a Polaroid picture, and Jesse could only save the picture of the archer in his mind, to never forget about it. As such a perfect combination of the right time, and luck... It would only happen once in a blue moon. And he found himself really realizing how much he had missed the archers company, and how damn lucky the gunslinger was to sit exactly there in that bed.  
Jesse smiled bigger than usual and went back to tucking the sleeping bag into the smaller bag, a redness he could feel developing on his cheeks...

Hanzo unfortunately came back inside a few moments later, and seemed rather confused at Jesse's packing. But he quickly realized why, and got rid of his expression quicker than Jesse could comment on it.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Figured where we're headed out on that balcony?" The redness on Jesse's cheeks had yet to fade, however Hanzo gave no comments. Perhaps it was for the sole reason Jesse didn't do so to him, or that nothing needed to be said.

"Yes- I created a mental map we may follow."

"Much obliged." Jesse said, putting the sleeping bag into his duffle bag, and dropped it by the door. He was missing his gun holster, and had been all the time Hanzo had been with him, so the archer could only guess his Peacekeeper was concealed in the man's coat. And he was right too, as Jesse patted his coat, checking for it. He looked towards Hanzo as as he was done, and simply opened up his coat.  
"If thin's comes to it- Peacekeeper's concealed right under the pockets. Got it's own lil' pocket, so just feel 'round for it."  
Hanzo got his bow case and bag himself, his expression firm and neutral. "I understand. Shall we go?"  
Jesse brought his stuff with him, hanging it over his shoulders and went on out, this time waiting for Hanzo. Their expression quickly hardened, in a sense once they entered the restaurant. They found themselves a nice spot away from any windows and as out of sight as possible, mostly for the comfort of it. Jesse removed his hat and placed it on the chair in order to claim it, and went to get himself some food from the open buffet. Hanzo was already getting food, both deciding it was best to not speak too much to each other. There were many lone business men sitting around them, and a few families, all with children, so it would prove to be hard to be heard anyway. At least without making themselves be heard over the other guests.  
Hanzo settled down by the table before Jesse, and simply started his meal, not really finding a reason to wait for the other to join him. The quicker they could move from the place, the better, after all, and Hanzo had seen by now that Jesse was a quick eater.  
Said man now joined Hanzo on the opposite side, settling down his cup of coffee first. As always, both of them had their respective drink, which they took a sip of nearly at the same time, which actually made Jesse smile slightly, and Hanzo smiling mentally while reading the headlines in the newspaper Jesse picked up, and was reading while he ate. It was in English, perhaps especially picked out for the business men in the room together with them, as English was not the first language in Switzerland, after all.

The two of them ended up sitting for a while, actually reading the newspaper together, Hanzo leaning slightly to read better, and Jesse turning to newspaper towards the man. It ended with them checking the weather. Jesse gave Hanzo a quick glance, as if asking if he was done, and when Hanzo nodded firmly, Jesse folded the newspaper up, grabbed his stuff and went to put the newspaper away. Hanzo followed him, but instead headed out of the hotel in advance, waiting for the man outside.  
Jesse joined him quickly, lit up a cigar, and tracked side by side with Hanzo through the streets, walking casually while looking around, mostly trying to act as if they were not tourists. They blended well with the rest of the people walking around, Hanzo had made sure to dress appropriately for the place he was in, after all. And Jesse, even with his hat on his head looked natural enough.   
They walked for well over a few hours, not saying much, only keeping together. 

Hanzo occasionally nudged Jesse's arm, pointing to where they needed to go. But as they started to leave the city behind them, Hanzo instead tugged at Jesse's coat, and seeming to be relaxing slightly. Jesse was relaxing pretty quickly as they left most of the noise behind them, and found themselves on dirt roads instead of the usual asphalt.  
They tracked up some dirt roads, and branched out to find someone to sit for a little while. They found a picnic bench, all alone.

"Surprisin' it's empty 'round here. It's the highlight of the tourist season by now, ain't it?"

Hanzo crossed his arms while looking around for a slight moment.  
"I do believe so. I have seen many tourists in the city- perhaps they have changed their habits." 

"Well- more time for us hangin' 'round then." Jesse sat down, taking a breather as planned. Hanzo joined him by his side, sitting while looking out to the nature of the whole place.  
Finding Hanzo's shoulders still tensed, Jesse laid a hand on them quietly while looking to him, and Hanzo understood immediately why, and relaxed properly, breathing out as he did. It was perhaps around noon by now, and the sun warmed up everything around the two men pretty well. Jesse buttoned up his coat and Hanzo unzipped his jacket, both finding it a bit too hot. It ended with Hanzo actually removing his jacket completely, and handed it to Jesse. He got up, and sat down on the dirt instead, in a position Jesse recognized quite so quickly. He sighed with a smile, draping Hanzo's jacket over his arm while he sat more back, turning to face the sun a bit more to catch some rays while he let Hanzo meditate in peace.  
Eventually Jesse got too warm and found himself settling in some shade under a few trees, pulling up a coin to play a bit with it, flipping it skillfully in the air while lighting up another cigar. The one he started the walk with was gone a while ago, after all.

It got an awful boring for Jesse within a few moments, though, so he returned to Hanzo, settled down by him, and deciding to give that meditation thing a shot. Just to see if he could do it or not.  
He tried hard, but didn't manage to succeed. He even tapped his fingers against his leg, it was that out of place for him... It ended up with him lying down in the dirt by Hanzo's side, whom opened his eyes to take a glance down towards him.  
Hanzo gained a small smile, and moved the gunslingers hat away from his face in order to look at him. Jesse blinked up towards him, squinting due to the light.  
Hanzo moved some hair out of Jesse's face after settling the hat on the man's chest, making Jesse blush ever so mildly. It was such a loving gesture in Jesse's eyes, he couldn't help a smile either.  
"Simply tell me if you are bored, Jesse." Hanzo spoke with an amused tone in his voice, a smile forming on his lips as well.

Feeling humbled, Jesse chuckled, maybe to distract himself from his blush, and brought a hand up to his eyes, shielding them from the sharp sunlight.

"Aw- shucks."  
Hanzo's smile grew as he pulled back his hand, putting Jesse's hat on his face mock him sincerely.  
Jesse continued to chuckle, moving to sit up again and put his hat on right, looking to Hanzo.

"Feelin' like movin' on- archer?"

Hanzo moved to get up, making sure to stretch his legs in the process.  
"Let us go."

Jesse got up as well right after Hanzo, seeming happy to being able to move again.

"Perhaps you have grown restless from your travels." Hanzo started as he walked together with Jesse deeper into the nature.

"Thinkin' it's me itchin' to do thin's. But ain't a smart move doin' so 'round these parts."

"I suppose you do not disappear like smoke."

"Nope-" Jesse stepped over a rock, stopping talking as he nearly tripped over it. "-Ain't that easy with three men at your back. When I'm alone- I'll be gone before ya saw me." 

"You speak with much confidence. I look forward to the day you may prove it."

Jesse smirked.

"That a challenge- is it?"

"May be. For our next meeting, perhaps...? Find me, yet do not reveal yourself. I am curious."

The gunslinger nodded.  
"We got a deal, archer."

Hanzo replied with a simple hm, apparently a habit of his, which Jesse didn't mind at all. They fell back to silence after that, walking on for a while, simply sightseeing around the forest and nature reserve. They went uphill, to a place they had some view from. A simple spot higher up, that showed a lot of nature, and the city a good while from their current position.  
Jesse felt sort of tired already, however it didn't show, expect for when he settled down onto the ground, with a heavy thump.  
Hanzo sat down with him, sitting in his knees to his body, and pulled them closer, hugging around them.

"This has been nice."

"Yeah... Real nice just wanderin' about- with no worries for a lil' while..."

"Indeed." Hanzo said low. He never let it show, however, he as well felt the heavy burden of having a bounty on his head occasionally. He would often find himself checking over his shoulder a bit too often, and sometimes, he even had panic attacks. They were mild, however, if combined with other things- it would drown him for hours, leaving him exposed to danger. Hanzo hated that feeling, and he figured by now that the man beside him suffered somehow the same problem as him. To a sense. It was comforting to Hanzo, as Jesse, perhaps if he did not have panic attacks, at least understood them, and the reasoning behind them. It would not prove embarrassing if it happened when he was around, at least.  
And Hanzo's intuition was right, almost spot on. But it was not something the gunslinger was fond talking about, as it happened perhaps a bit too often when he had a moment for himself. He wasn't a liar to his crew when it happened, though, but still, he felt it was an evil he'd rather avoid. But seeing how it was sort of impossible, he had accepted it, fairly recently in fact, and the attacks had gotten fewer, however only worse whenever they happened. Well, things was never perfect.

Hanzo sighed deeply, looking out on the city. It was still light outside, perhaps around 4-5 pm, so it was on time that they found their way back. A glance towards each other confirmed the thought. They got their water bottles out, Jesse carrying them for now, and took a sip or two before tracking back, finding another, quicker route to get back to the roads a little quicker. It still took them 3 hours getting back, and once they entered the city again, the lights tore through the darkness sharply, welcoming them back in a bath of neon and music. It felt somehow familiar to how they met yesterday.

Jesse made sure to not loose Hanzo in the night crowd, occasionally looking back to him. Hanzo took extra care to look around for anyone that had recognized them, so it explained him falling behind, something Jesse gathered pretty quickly.  
Once they got back to the hotel, they headed straight up to their room to drop off things. Jesse really felt like taking the elevator, but decided against it.  
Hanzo got up before him, and it was honestly no surprise for either. Jesse was tired, and it showed slightly.  
As they got back in, Jesse threw off his coat and things by the bed, and settled right back down, pulling up Hanzo's jacket from his bag and handing the archer it.  
Hanzo took it, as well as Jesse's coat and hung it in the wardrobe, and settled beside the gunslinger on the bed.

"I'll be takin' a shower, and we head to dinner. Sounds good to you?" Jesse asked, honestly just going to take a shower to energize himself again. He wasn't that sweaty from the walk, and neither was Hanzo.

Hanzo nodded and settled to sit more comfortably in the bed. He leaned his back against the wall, and curled up slightly, closing his eyes for a little quick rest while he waited for Jesse. Hanzo wasn't that untidy looking, so he felt he looked presentable enough to go to dinner.   
Jesse finished up his shower quicker than usual, having taken a cold shower to shock himself awake. When he walked out, he was met with Hanzo still sitting in the bed, looking rather peaceful. He couldn't help but to smile for a little tad, and almost went up to him to get him back up, but instead just sat down on the bed, continuing to dry off his hair. Hanzo opened his eyes and looked towards him, of course managing to stay awake. Yet, he rubbed at his neck muscles...

Jesse looked towards him, the towel draped over his head. He seemed to enjoy "tumble-drying" his hair. Simply rubbing it and not caring much if his hair turned into a mess or not.  
Hanzo nodded a greeting, and sat up properly, moving to the side of the bed.

"Howdy. Had a good rest...?"

"Indeed." Hanzo's words were followed by a rather kind smile, and he pulled the towel off Jesse's head.

Jesse looked confused while Hanzo did so, and even more at the kind smile, but he smiled warmly back anyway. Hanzo got up to throw the towel in the laundry basket in the bathroom, and by the time he returned, Jesse was fixing up his hair with a comb. Jesse fluffed up his hair a bit to try to make it seem like he hadn't been wearing a hat ever since he first got hair on his head, and managed to do so relatively quick, feeling like he held up the archer a bit too long.  
He got up, Hanzo going on ahead yet again. Jesse locked up and joined him in the stairs, and soon the two of them found themselves at the same table in the restaurant, looking over the menus. Dinner time wasn't a buffet, after all.

They ordered up, both making sure they looked like business associates than anything else. While they waited for their food they were served bread, and both actually started to nibble while looking around. One more nervously than the other. It was around peak time in the restaurant, and many were talking loudly and eating, so it was no use talking yet again. As well, the city started to feel more alive. The nightlife was rather busy.

The two men got their meals served together, nothing else was expected, honestly. Their food was simple and not too complicated. Jesse enjoyed his food a lot, as something like this was rare for him to eat. Hanzo however ate normally, perhaps still used to luxury, or it had never left him. Hanzo concentrated more on the surroundings, making sure to listen for sudden noises that was out of place. He was not the nervous one, however, that was Jesse. He never felt too at home in fancy places, after all.  
Jesse made sure to leave his plate nice and proper, and sipped up the last of his whiskey glass, and had only kept to one glass for tonight. He found no reason to get drunk off his ass, especially when Hanzo himself didn't drink. Perhaps it was out of politeness, or that they did not have his favourite drink on the menu, and Jesse leaned a bit over the table.

"Ain't much of a drinkin' man, are ya?"

"They did not have my preferred drink on the menu." Hanzo replied, laying down his utensils on the plate as he spoke, and looked up to Jesse.

"Sake- is my preferred drink- if you were wondering." He gained a small smile, speaking just so that Jesse could hear him.

"Sake? It ain't that half bad-." Jesse chuckled, and tapped his glass a bit as if saying he preferred what was in it.

Hanzo scoffed in a playful manner, his smile persisting.

"Such an unsophisticated taste."

Jesse chuckled, not denying it at all. He sat more back in his chair, sighing slightly, while looking at the waiters darting all over to cater to everyone's needs. He then sat up properly, and looked to Hanzo, asking with a simple glance if he wanted to leave. Hanzo nodded, and got up from his chair, putting it back in it's place when he left with Jesse. The archer walked quickly, and as well did Jesse to keep up with him, and before either of them noticed, they found themselves up in the room again.  
Jesse made sure it was locked while Hanzo hung up his coat in the wardrobe again. Jesse's coat followed Hanzo's, but Peacekeeper was not hidden together with it. Jesse brought it along and started checking and maintain it, settling into the couch to start to clean it, just doing whatever he felt like, honestly. He supposed Hanzo did as he pleased as well, and indeed the man did. He went out to the balcony, leaving the door open, and settled down, in order to meditate a bit more out in the cooler night air. It felt nice, and the wind had picked up slightly as the hours of the day had just clocked by.  
All the noises from the city did annoy the man, however, but little did it matter right now.

A few hours flew past for the both of them, Jesse having settled back in the couch, reading. But by the time Hanzo returned inside, eyelids heavy, Jesse was sleeping, his book lying over his thigh as if discarded there by someone else. Hanzo walked over to him and picked up the book, taking a quick look. 

The book wasn't thick, and not that heavy, just perfect to have on the go. It had a picture of a pair of hare ears on it too. The archer paid no more attention to it and simply folded the edge down on the pages that was open when he picked up the book for Jesse, and patted his shoulder, shaking the man gently awake. When Jesse woke up, he lifted his head heavily, and groaning slightly, rubbing at his neck. His head had fallen down, and his neck did not appreciate it's position he had been in for hours.

"Sorry 'bout that-" Jesse said, looking to Hanzo, whom stood more back. He had a neutral expression on his face, but yet... It seemed soft.  
"It is better you sleep in the bed, Jesse."

"Of course..." The man said, yawning as he got up. He took a glance to the clock on the wall, and headed towards his things, fishing out the sleeping bag. Hanzo was now sitting on the bed, fixing up any stray hair that the wind had pulled from his pony tail. His body was tense, but the archer had yet to notice. It was so normal for him by now.  
Jesse headed towards Hanzo, the man looking to the sleeping bag as he was handed it. Jesse put a hand on the archers shoulders, and Hanzo realized he was tense, so he relaxed. But they went right back to being tense as Jesse suddenly leaned down, his hand not moving however, their lips met all of sudden in a kiss. It ended as soon as it had happened, and the archer stared wide eyed at Jesse while he headed to the other side of the bed, a rather bashful smile on his lips and a faint blush.

"... Thanks for today. Was fun." Jesse said sitting down and facing the archer again, the smile not fading.  
Hanzo looked surprised still, having turned only his torso to look at Jesse. But he felt the pain of the position all too harshly, so he moved the rest of his body too, a blush creeping to his cheeks as he finally digested what had just happened. His wide eyes looked away in embarrassment, yet not as panicked as one might would had thought.

"... Thank you too." His shoulders relaxed, the rest of his body following slowly as he looked down to the sleeping bag, starting to fiddle around with opening it.   
Jesse's smile warmed up.

"Goodnight, Hanzo. See you tomorrow." Jesse still looked to the man, and Hanzo gave a small glance back, a smile following shortly after.

"Sleep well, Jesse."

Jesse moved to settle himself more comfortably in the bed and duvets, ending up with him facing Hanzo. He felt as if most of the fear of that compulsion he knew he would have for Hanzo had melted away, be it to said feeling, or he simply had pushed them aside. No matter what the reason, he found that not giving things chance or trying would end up hurting more in the end, so he didn't regret his actions at all, in fact. He thought he would, yet... He didn't. And it helped to lull him to sleep quicker, his heart feeling lighter than usual.  
Hanzo got the sleeping bag out after Jesse had laid down to sleep, finding it slightly embarrassing that the man simply had to sleep while facing the other. However, perhaps he didn't mind subconsciously, as Hanzo found himself turning to face him right before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey- plots comin' right up. Developments more important tho. Ain't got much time to edit today, so hold on- I'll be doing it better later.


	10. Betrayal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...(Cliche much, lol I'm tired)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Changed the rating from Teen To Mature, due to a certain bounty hunting session.)

"Need a refill?"

Hanzo gave a firm nod, just setting down his cup of tea. He sat waiting for a reply from the gunslinger, whom was sitting relaxed in his chair, a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. He lowered the newspaper, handing Hanzo said paper, and sat more properly.

Hanzo gladly accepted the paper and started reading, Jesse getting up and refilling Hanzo's cup at the same time as he was getting himself a croissant. The baked goods was a luxury for the gunslinger, so he would often indulge in one if he had the chance to. Once settled back in his chair over Hanzo, Jesse settled the cup of tea by the archer and just ate his croissant using his hands, as he didn't bother to put anything on it.  
After a brief reading of the newspaper and Jesse just sitting around looking around them rather contently, Hanzo got himself up from his chair and left the table, Jesse following suit without a word. 

After the two of them had woken up the other day, things felt a little different between them. The atmosphere of the room had changed over night, and rather warm smiles were exchanged once Hanzo woke Jesse up from his sleep. They had talked for a little bit while waiting for breakfast to be served, and had decided to leave the hotel, and instead head out to do something else than simply spending time together... They had decided to find a bounty and take it down together, splitting their spoils. Simply as a challenge for the both of them, as well, they had both agreed they needed to see the other fight, and do what they were best at. Especially Jesse found himself intrigued while watching Hanzo tend to his bow, effortlessly checking for blemishes, damages and other things. Just like Jesse used to do with Peacekeeper, only it took more care for Stormbow. Much more care, and a steadier hand.

The two men now entered the room, deciding to take a final breather before heading out. So both went outside to the balcony yet again, Jesse firing up his first cigar for the day. A deep sigh followed, and the man relaxed. Hanzo had joined him by his side, leaning his arms on the railing, and simply looking out, the city as noisy as it always had been, or at least so it seemed. He took a deep breath, actually not minding the smell of the cigar making it's way over to him, even if Jesse did his darnest to keep the smoke away from him. Hanzo didn't like the smoke, but yet, he figured it would be hard to avoid Jesse's smoking, so he found himself compromising.  
The archer looked towards the gunslinger, who looked right back at him. Hanzo had little intention to talk when he looked to Jesse, he simply felt like looking at him for a little moment. But said moment turned into something he would not forget.. As the face of the darn gunslinger looked so in love, so enthralled while looking back at the archer that Hanzo was almost taken off guard. However, he stood his ground in this situation, even if he had little idea what to do, but just let himself be swept off his feet and go with the moment. He returned the smile, a mildly surprised, yet loving look on his face, that simply made the gunslinger look perhaps more love-struck than he already was.  
Hanzo felt little embarrassment towards all this, as it just felt so right, but he did feel at loss, and that perhaps his intentions didn't come off too strongly.  
But it seemed Jesse had no such thoughts. The precious cigar was stumped onto the metal railing, perhaps to approach the archer he felt so enamored with. But instead he held out a hand, gesturing with his head that they should head back inside. Hanzo moved past him, keeping his smile. Jesse actually didn't expect Hanzo to take his hand, as he guessed Hanzo understood why he wanted to go inside. He closed the door behind him, and met Hanzo half-way. The archer wrapped an arm around the gunslinger's waist, just as said man did to Hanzo. Their foreheads touched as they moved closer to each other, hands not really finding their places. Hanzo ended up with both hands on Jesse's bearded face, that frankly needed a shave, and pulled their by now grinning lips to finally meet, Jesse not moving from it, and letting his other hand move to cup Hanzo's face, to keep him there with him. Their kiss was gentle and plentiful, Jesse occasionally moving in, and Hanzo perhaps being too unmoving, too easily lead by Jesse as he simply couldn't help himself. But his hold on Jesse was far from weak, he wouldn't let him go anytime soon. And neither would Jesse, for he had known for a little while at least. The signs were many, and Hanzo wouldn't scoot off from this.  
Their noses occasionally collided, both a little bit too inexperienced with this, but having some skill. Eventually they ran out of breath, and moved away, but not far... They went back to leaning their foreheads together, both's breathing a little bit hitched.  
Jesse started to chuckle once he got the breath for it, his hand stroking the archer's cheek and face as he did. The infectious laugh had Hanzo smitten within a few seconds, and they were both gleeful chuckling at themselves.

"Darlin'- I-"  
Hanzo moved a finger to Jesse's mouth. Jesse understood why, yet he kissed that finger so tenderly, yet playfully, and leaned back in once Hanzo removed it, meeting him halfway yet again.  
They kept at it for a good while, time just flying from them. Once they parted for the last time, at least for now, Hanzo couldn't help but to look over that red face of Jesse's, and stroked a hand down his cheek.

"It would seem we both need a shave."  
The archer finally said something, and even if it wasn't some loving words, hell, Jesse would take it.

"Got it- darlin'. We're headin' out after groomin', right?"

"Yes- we will have a long day ahead of us." Hanzo parted completely from Jesse, and went into the bathroom. Thinking it was best to give the archer his space, Jesse didn't follow, and instead started to pack up everything, his head still swimming in the clouds. Hanzo found it hard to get himself grounded from swimming in the clouds, however, especially once he started to trim away his stubble. Staring at his mouth area only had him think back to what just happened, and his red face didn't help either...  
When he was done trimming his stubble down, he splashed his face with some lukewarm water, knowing very well nothing would remove the colour in his cheeks but time.  
Once finished, first thing that met him when he went out was Jesse sitting on the bed, simply waiting. He had packed up everything by now, and his hat was lying beside him on the bed, ready to go.

Jesse got up and passed Hanzo, for Hanzo started to pack up his things as well. It would not take long, as he was the man carrying the least amount of things with him. Jesse came on out a few minutes after, finding Hanzo just about to take out their coats. 

"Here." 

"Much obliged."  
Jesse grabbed his coat and put it on, and got around to collect all his things from the floor. Just as he was about to go to the bed to get his hat, Hanzo just casually put it onto the gunslingers head, with a rather warm smile. Another thank you would be pointless, so Jesse just tipped up his hat and gave the archer another kiss instead. Hanzo took no offense, and simply grabbed the gunslinger's collar once they parted to return it.

Once Hanzo let go, he patted the gunslingers chest, and headed towards the door to go on ahead. Jesse stood for a little moment simply admiring what just happened, and got out as well, locking the door up and heading on down to the lobby. He left the keys with a the desk receptionist, checked out and went outside to meet Hanzo. He had been standing outside simply enjoying the weather, as it was quite so nice, especially considering the temperature. It was getting warmer every day, and they were not far from summer by now.

Once outside, Hanzo was fiddling around with apparently a watch he had brought from his bag. It was being turned on as Jesse walked over to the man.

"That's them dollars saved. Usually I end up gettin' the newspapers 'round the parts I'm huntin'."

Hanzo took a glance towards Jesse, and stopped once he figured they were as far away as needed from the hotel. He enhanced the screen, and started scrolling, both men being far enough away from any sort of crowds so that they could look in peace.  
Jesse stood a step or so from him, not being too close. A lot of faces went by them, most already filed as "Dead" or "Jailed". But one certain face had Jesse tap Hanzo's finger to stop. Jesse expression got more serious, and he just sighed sort of heavily.

Hanzo looked expectant towards Jesse, sort of demanding an explanation with the look on his face. Jesse caught on quickly.

"I just ain't likin' that he ain't gone yet. The boys was set on grabbin' him quick an' quietly, so they should be done by now. He ain't that far off-..." Jesse took a moment to think, while Hanzo looked through the pages yet again, finding many that he knew of, and all too many of them was not well known to just about anyone in the business. He even visited Japanese sites, in order to see if any wealthy businessmen settling their business down around this place wanted anyone around dead.

Eventually, with much thinking, Hanzo ended up on one that wouldn't be too far from the country.

"Look." He simply said, finding that using Jesse's name would be too risky.

Jesse took a closer look, having watched Hanzo scroll through. He simply nodded quickly, and so Hanzo turned off the watch- put it back in it's place in his bag, and caught up to Jesse, whom had already started walking. They were headed out of town, and a fair amount of miles laid ahead waiting for them.

 

\------------------

They had hitched a ride or two in order to get to their destination, and once finally done travelling, Hanzo and Jesse dropped off just outside of the small town they knew they would at least be able to track their bounty down. They had decided while on the car to get some food, as well as sleep, as the afternoon was quickly turning to late evening. It had taken a while due to waiting for a ride, and neither of them had eaten anything for the whole day. Only the occasional sip of water, which they saved up as treasure. It was just the usual thing for them, actually, so little did it matter.  
They ended up at a corner-stop store, bought themselves something to go, and settled outside of the city in order to get some privacy to eat.  
Luckily, tourism had bloomed in all the years it had even been a thing, so more and more places had benches just sitting around in the outskirts, so it was plenty for campers and vagabonds to rest on for the night. And usually in peace, even around these times.

Hanzo put down his fork, and picked up his warm cup of tea, holding it in both hands as usual. He was sitting opposite of Jesse, whom was slightly leaning on the table, a book in one hand and a can of iced coffee in another. He picked up the book in the corner-stop store, as he just wanted something to do. Hanzo had finished most of his previously owned books, so he actually found himself wanting to head back down there and buy himself one as well, as said store was open for 24 hours. Even if the temptation tore at him, he figured he'd rather find himself a solution.  
So he got up from his seat, and settled beside Jesse- putting his head on the man's shoulder in order to read a bit of the book. Jesse didn't really mind, he just looked towards Hanzo with a warm smile, and gently moved so it would be more comfortable for the archer. Said man appreciated this, and just kept on reading together with Jesse, not caring that he had missed a good part of the beginning. He would know it later, no matter what, as he was planning on "borrowing" the book from the gunslinger once he had finished it.  
Unless something would go down between them, but he had a feeling this would not be the case.

"... Say- darlin'... You're curious 'bout me, aren't you?"

"I must admit- that I am."

"Well- ain't no use holdin' it back- is it? And- thank you for not pryin' up until now. Wouldn't have liked that."

"I myself would not have liked it." Hanzo's face remained neutral as always, as he knew he would have to tell Jesse about himself. Answer his questions. And it would, as always, be hard to answer. He was mostly afraid Jesse would loose all respect he had for him. Which had no ideas if it was a needed concern or not.

"Better we tell this ourselves, then lettin' others tell us- ain't it?" Jesse said, chuckling slightly, before he cleared his throat to start talking.  
"Well- don't remember much 'bout them parents of mine. And my young life ain't that excitin'. But- 'round my teens, I joined a gang. Recon you've heard of 'em; Deadlock." Jesse did a small gesture with his hand, and in the end, putting away the book. None of the two men were reading it by this point. Hanzo had yet to move, however, as he guessed Jesse didn't need to know that he was listening. And it was right as rain. Jesse just somehow knew Hanzo would listen, whenever he looked at him or not.

"Did thin's I ain't that proud of in those years. Ain't feelin' like goin' into details." He sighed.  
"We got cleared out 'round my 17's, where Overwatch came knockin'. Everyone's scattered- and I was taken in as a prisoner. All I got when arrivin' there- my nose at 3 o'clock and them middle fingers pointin' everywhere- I got a choice. Join up, or I'll rottin' in jail for the rest of my life. Pretty obvious what I choose, ain't it?" He chuckled slightly, and continued, Hanzo's hand finding it's way to Jesse's...  
"Went real swell- as I was placed where I belonged- Blackwatch. You've heard of them, yeah?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. -Well, had some years runnin' with 'em, especially with the Boss- Reyes. Good man that, he was."  
"Goddamn idiot died outta a rivalry with the good ol' commander of Overwatch; Morrison. Old fellas had bad blood between 'em for a while, and I had caught on way before they started fightin' for real. So I left before thin's went down, and I was goddamned lucky for that. Could'va been dead if I didn't."

Jesse looked towards Hanzo's hand holding his own.  
"Went underground for a good while, didn't even let anyone hear a beep. Was for the best, as I ain't got the nicest reputation from them Deadlock days, neither for my choice of joinin' up with Overwatch...." Hanzo adjusted his position slightly.

"Resurfaced a while ago- and went on ahead to dispense some justice 'round the world. Just makin' the best outta my abilities, until I thought- hey- ain't no fun hoggin' it all. Picked up a few strays, all loyal to the bone, and there I was, teachin' 'em how to do justice right. They're lettin' me in on some thin's I can't do too, seein' that they ain't as widely known as me." Jesse chuckled, and so looked to Hanzo, his expression soft.  
"Then I met you while takin' a break. And here we are, eatin' junkfood." He chuckled, his tone having a joking ring to it. Hanzo found himself chuckling as well, and lifted up his head in order to sip some tea, and laid his head right on down on Jesse's shoulder again.

"I see we are both men looking for redemtion." Hanzo said, sighing a little bit.

"... You're welcome to elaborate. But if you don't feel up to it, I won't hold it against ya." He took a little sip from his can. "Just know whatever you tell me, it ain't goin' to change anythin'."  
Hanzo took a deep breath.  
"I cannot see why I would hide things from you by this point, Jesse. I am sorry I have yet to speak much about myself. It is high time I do."  
Jesse listened. He felt like firing up a cigar, but avoiding doing so as Hanzo was so close.

"I believe you are familiar with my clan, so... I was a loyal heir to the clan. I had a wish to inherit everything, and prided myself in being called "master". I was trained in sword fighting, archery, and forms of material arts. This- to please my father." He took a breather.  
"You know Genji. He was a playboy- and not as loyal to our purpose, of ruling it together. He would much rather play in the arcades, and hang with women, especially in his teens. I had little enjoyment of such things, so I paid little mind to these activities, yet found myself annoyed when he did not show up for practice. I did love him- I..." Hanzo furrowed his brows.  
"... I was only hoping that the clan would destroy him for this. But it did, though me. After our father died- I was tasked to kill him. The reason;- ...-to restore the clan's honour. And so I did." His voice sounded hoarse, hurt and serious.  
Jesse just listened, he wasn't intending on interrupting.  
"After this- I could not inheirt the clan. I could not stand to look any of the members in the eyes. So I left- much to my hearts grief. I did not wish to leave my home, but the blood soaked everywhere-... It would never wash away." Hanzo sipped more tea, and resumed his position.

"I spent the next years seeking redemption for my actions. "With every death- comes honour. With honour, redemption." It has been what I have done most of the years that have gone by." Hanzo was frowning, his whole body tense simply by talking about all of this. It did not make him feel any better, as he was past that point- but he felt at least some solace that Jesse would know this. It would be better, as Jesse said, that they told this themselves than allowing others to. If it would ever be the case, but that seemed far-fetched. Overwatch was disbanded, after all.  
Jesse was still listening, and by now glanced towards Hanzo.

"I met Genji very recently before I met you, however. I-... I still have troubles believing this. That he is alive. Yet- I find that I do wish to. He even forgave me, for what I have done to him. I do not derserve it...-" Hanzo sounded angry, gripping Jesse's hand hard. Jesse returned the tight squeeze, making Hanzo realize what he was doing, and stopped.

"I am finished for now. I suppose you have questions."

"Nope-. Genji already told us all the reason for his cyborg body. Got myself a good while to think 'bout it all- and findin' that I can't understand it. But I'm stickin' to your brothers "way", to put it oddly. You gotta heal an' find your redemption, darlin', me understandin' it ain't the most important thin'." Jesse gave a short chuckle. "Got some healin' to do myself, so in a sense, I get it. We all got our demons we're fightin', after all." The gunslinger's words was sincere, and it seemed he did get it. This sort of answer was unexpected from the archer, as they have had yet to have such conversations like this. He knew Jesse not that deeply, after all, but by now, he figured, perhaps he did. Jesse most certainly was letting him in.

Hanzo head was lowered, out of sight from Jesse. He found himself unable to say anything, and just bit his lip too hard, yet he didn't stop. This felt oddly intimate. And it grew more intimate as Jesse put a hand to Hanzo's cheek, lifting his head up, and looking at him straight in the eyes, a warm expression on his face, with an equally warm smile.

"Know you ain't feelin' like you deserve it- but I don't care." Hanzo's expression twisted, looking like he was choking. It felt all too intimate, all too safe, and it was a very unusual feeling. Hanzo's arm gripped Jesse's, not too hard, or not too weakly.

"Jesse McCree... You-... We have crossed a line in which we cannot return... I hope you are willing to take the responsibility for this." Hanzo was trying to play his expression off, not giving in to simply letting go of his guard like this, sporting a half hearted grin.  
Jesse wrapped his free arm around Hanzo's waist, after turning to fully face the archer.

"Oh- you count on it, darlin'." He gained a smirk, a kind of smirk only Jesse McCree could make. Only him and nobody else, and the words tore right through Hanzo's defenses, moving to lay his head down into the gunslinger's shoulder. His arms moved to hug around the gunslingers torso, and pulled him harshly into a rather desperate-to-not-be-looked-at hug. Hanzo buried his head into the gunslingers neck, his expression looking like he was suffering. This was too much for him by this point. Jesse wrapped his arms around the archer, in a wholesome hug, and leaned his head against Hanzo's. Said man wasn't crying, he was simply overwhelmed about Jesse's ability to _get_ it. Hanzo understood Jesse's struggles too, and respected the man's ability to handle it as well as he appears to, at least, have done.

Jesse felt himself getting more and more tired, eventually loosening his grip on Hanzo, especially when the man had shown signs of calming down, by not holding onto Jesse so hard. And indeed Hanzo said calmed down. He was lying with his eyes closed, feeling a deep appriciation for the moment. Once Jesse started to let go- Hanzo's eyes shot open, as he found that he forgot to tell Jesse something...

"... I neglected to tell you something important..." Hanzo started, his voice sounding slightly muffled, so he removed his head from Jesse's neck, and instead moved away from him in order to look at him.

"Oh-?"

Hanzo looked down for a little moment, his hand moving to hold the others.  
"The Shimada Clan has for several generations been able to summon spirit dragons into the psychical realms. They judge whoever they collide with, and decide whenever they will live or die. My dragons are tied to my tattoo, in which I may summon them from."

Jesse's face was one of pure confusion by this point, yet having a slight tint of curiosity in them too. It took him a few grueling moments to digest what was told him, and it actually shocked him more awake, as he was growing drowsy just sitting like they had for a while now. He haven't been much for the supernatural, but some things would have to let pass his judgement. And this would be it. He highly doubted Hanzo was lying, after all.

"Well- hope I ain't someone they'll kill- then." Jesse's way of speaking wasn't nervous, it was more mildly curious. He took a glance to the archer's tattooed arm, even if it was covered up by a layer of sleeves.

"Guessin' that tattoo of yours was made usin' the ol' ways."

Hanzo inhaled sharply. "You are correct. I suppose you are familiar with it, as you speak of it?"

"Yep- darlin'... Had to be one hellofa painful thin' to go through."  
"Indeed. But it had to be done." Hanzo let out a little bit of a sigh, his expression still not that light. Jesse brought a hand up to the archer face and stroked at his cheek, pushing away some stray hairs in the process.

"You look like you're ready to sleep- hon."  
"As do you." Hanzo smiled slightly, kissing the gunslingers cheek. "Let me help you set everything up." 

"Thank you kindly." Jesse said, and let Hanzo lose.

The archer got up, drinking the last of his now cold tea. It wasn't good, but he wouldn't let his drink go to waste. The two men helped each other setting up their tent, and making record time of it too. Once inside, Jesse pulled out his sleeping bag, actually having forgotten that he only had _one_. 

"Well- guessin' we're usin' it as a blanket. That soundin' alright with you?"

Hanzo was taking his hair out of his hair tie, letting said hair just fall down and looked to Jesse.  
"I do not mind. Perhaps we should make use of your spare clothes as well...?"

"A real fine idea- darlin'. Pick out whatever you feel like." He said and handed Hanzo the duvet, afterwards unzipping the sleeping bag all the way. Hanzo found himself a shirt, simply put it on after removing his coat. The two of them both knew that sleeping in their coats now would be way too warm, so another layer would suffice. The shirt wasn't that big on Hanzo, and he rather enjoyed the little extra space he was given. He then turned to Jesse, who made some makeshift pillows, handing Hanzo one to place as he wished.  
"Thank you."

"Well- I'll be sayin' goodnight, then. Feelin' like I'll pass out right here-" Jesse chuckled, and looked down to find his footing. It was complete darkness in the tent after all, and they mostly just used the sounds of their voices and nightvision to ordinate themself. Jesse soon felt some rather cold hands touch his knee, then his shoulder, and he turned towards where he thought the touch came from. He started to feel for the archer's arms , and found them, just as Hanzo cupped Jesse's face in his hands, and kissed him softly- first in the corner of his mouth, then properly on the lips, Jesse moving to make it so. The archer felt his face cupped as well, and Jesse's touch still felt loving...  
It relaxed him, as his body had yet to relax from the story he shared with the gunslinger.  
Once they parted, Jesse let go of the archer and laid down, lying on his side.  
A hand followed to almost pat him right on his face- and it had Jesse laugh out of the sudden surprise. Hanzo found himself snickering, instead stroking the gunslinger's face until said man took a hold of his hand, and sort of lead him to lie down with him. And Hanzo did.  
"Here I am-" Jesse was chuckling by now, and wrapped the sleeping bag around them as they laid there, facing each other without really realizing, until Hanzo brought up a hand to Jesse's face just to find him again, and started to stroke the gunslingers face in a rather loving motion.  
It didn't matter that said man was still awake, Hanzo still felt that he wanted to do it. And so he would.  
Jesse did so as well, and if Hanzo could see him, he would see a face so full of love... And the gunslinger would see the same from the archer, perhaps not as visible, but that didn't matter.  
Hanzo got the sleeping bag over them, Jesse adjusting it with the archer in order to have their coverage be fairly dispensed between them.

They fell asleep lying close to each other, both not wanting to move. If Jesse had been lying the opposite way- Hanzo would be lying in his arms by now.

\------------

Jesse was the one waking up first. He was feeling antsy, craving a smoke. He had gone without one for a while, so he got up quietly, kind of bundling the still snoozing Hanzo in the sleeping bag.  
He got out, guessing the noise had woken said man up, and settled a meter or two away, lighting up a cigar and really enjoying the first few drags while feeling the cool, early morning wind rustle his hair and sending shivers all the way down to his bones. Not that it was that awfully cold, he was just nice and toasty from lying so close to Hanzo. He would return after this if Hanzo was still asleep, though, as with every drag of his cigar, the man grew more and more drowsy. He would need his sleep today, as he figured he could show the archer what he was made of now that he had the chance. Not only in skirmishes between them, but out where the real danger was too. He felt some sort of obligation to protect the archer as well. But he let those thoughts go right on out of his mind, as Hanzo could take care of himself, no doubts about that.

Jesse returned to Hanzo within a few more minutes, and bundled up both of the again. Hanzo was still asleep, having moved his head closer to the empty space Jesse had left.  
Feeling a little guilty, Jesse moved a hand close to Hanzo's, their skin just barely touching. Once the gunslinger managed to go back to sleep, the two of them slept for another few hours, before some talking from the outside had them both wake up, and cautiously lie listening to whatever was being said by the unknown people too close to them.

The talking sounded as if someone was out jogging, at it quickly disappeared.

Hanzo and Jesse's gazes met, as if telling each other that they needed to get moving. A really quick unpacking and changing of clothes later, even neglecting to groom themselves properly, they now stood ready to get breakfast. Having picked up Hanzo's hairtie, Jesse handed him it as they were walking, Hanzo casually fixing up his hair while going. The gunslinger brushed his hair with his fingers, and wiped the sleepyness out of his eyes, somehow managing to hold back a yawn. Hanzo didn't.

"Were you up earlier today-?"

"Yeah- needed a smoke."

Hanzo replied with a amused "hm".

"I thought I dreamt it. How odd." A amused smile followed his words.

The poor gunslinger gained a warm smile, and he chuckled a little.

"To let you know- however; I do not mind you smoking near me. Just do not blow it directly on me."

"I'll be keepin' it in mind, darlin'."  
Damned archer was being too kind to Jesse at the moment, and said man truly appreciated it. Habits are hard to kick, after all. 

They soon reached their breakfast- meaning the corner-stop store, and quickly went in and left. They figured it was best not to waste much time, so ate as they headed to the place their bounty was said to be.  
They knew a few things about him, that he was a very cocky man. He had brought down hunters, lawmen and was generally a low priority target for this reason, even if his bounty was high.  
Hanzo separated from Jesse- having a sort of plan. Jesse didn't have any, but he would be using Hanzo as back-up fire, as it seemed to be what said archer was going for.

Jesse decided to be the idiot and start making sounds outside, keeping behind cover, simply to check if there was any signs of life around the industrial, run down property. They heard yelling, both finding it hard to pin down to which building it came from. But when a door was kicked open, a man carrying a shaved off shotgun, wearing nothing but stained pants emerged from the now kicked down door, they figured it was be real nice and easy to get him. The bounty was highest for the man dead, so that would be the case. Jesse only hoped he could avoid getting his clothing stained, though.

"Thinking I'm going to be easy killing!? Come out you fucking cowards!"

"You first- you goddamned animal-! Killin' so many innocent people- hell- you gotta be brought down!" Jesse started off in order to get things moving, still keeping in his cover. His voice had a mocking tone to it, daring his bounty to come out.

"Jesse-fucking-McCree- is it!? Going to get a real good bounty for your head!" The man started to walk around, not cautious at all.  
Jesse was stationed so that it would be easy to line a shot right at his heart, but it would also be easy for the idiot to see him and get a few pellets in Jesse's body before he would die.  
Hanzo had already realized this, and decided to make his presence known. He shot an arrow right around Jesse's cover, making said arrow lodge itself in the wall beside him. The bounty of course registered this.

"Shit!" Jesse practically yelled, playing like he had missed a shot, and sounding damn angry too.

"You is no gunslinger anymore, McCree!? Come out and let's see that weapon of yours!"  
Another arrow was fired, this time directly into the bounty's arm. A second later Jesse rolled out of his cover, and shot a bullet into the bounty's chest, the large man fall to his feet, as the shot of the arrow had him distracted from even seeing Jesse before he was shot dead.

Jesse took a few seconds to approach the man, just in case, and this was enough for Hanzo to join him. He dragged his arrow from the wall while Jesse headed to check on the bounty. He was dead, indeed. Hanzo joined a moment after, and dragged his arrow out of the man's arm, cleaning it up with a clean part of said man's pants, and putting it back in it's quiver.

"Good thinkin', Hanzo. But why didn't you just kill him?"

Hanzo looked to Jesse, appreciating Jesse's confidence in him.

"I'd figured I'd give teamwork a try-."

"Real fine ide--"  
A shot grazed Jesse's cheek all of sudden, and it was a little bit too deep for the gunslinger to manage to ignore the pain.

Hanzo however, he quickly drew his bow, facing the way he heard the gunshot from. And there was apparently another man, his eyes aflame of rage.  
When Jesse managed to look up from being hunched down in pain, he saw exactly what he didn't want to see. The bounty Erikson and the others was supposed to be going after.

"Goddamnit- why the hell ain't you dead!?" Jesse said, sounding really freaking annoyed while lining up his gun towards the other.

The man just stood there, gun pointed first at Jesse- then Hanzo- then Jesse again. He was shaking out of anger, and said nothing. Not that he had a serious answer for Jesse anyway.

Said gunslinger took a step forward, the bounty unmoving. "Where the hell are they!?"

"Who!?"

Hanzo didn't like how things were moving, so he started to aim at the man's hand.

"Three men, tryin' it kill you!"

"Seen none for weeks!"

Hanzo shot the gun out of the mans hand, and a bullet from Jesse followed, finding it's way right to the bounty's waist, gracing it deeply to cause a lot of pain, but not that much bleeding.  
"You ain't seen no hunters for weeks, is that it!?" Jesse yelled at him as he approached, Peacekeeper pointed right at the man's head. "You're a goddamn liar!"

"No- ain't seen none, you fucking deaf idiot!"

"Don't you joke 'round with me!"

While all the yelling was going on, Hanzo decided to clear out the building the two men had come from. There was no one else in it, and it had seemed they had set up quite a home in there. Two partners in crime, drinking their days away. At least that was what it smelled like.  
Hanzo returned to Jesse, who had let the man live. so far. Hanzo had two blankets with him.

"Let us be done with it all." Hanzo said as he dropped the blanket beside the dead bounty, planning on bagging it up.

"Gotcha..." Jesse said, sighing slightly while he got some rope that hung from the side of his bag, all while keeping Peacekeeper on the now silent bounty- that had accepted his fate. He tied him up, kicked the gun dropped by the alive bounty towards the dead. Hanzo bagged it up together with the dead bounty, and swung the dead body over his shoulder, heading to Jesse- who had the alive bounty on his feet, with a piece of his clothing tied over his mouth. He knew very well what would happen if he tried to fight things, so he had accepted it all. Plus, he thought his crimes wasn't so bad, so he would get jail. How wrong he was...

Hanzo looked to Jesse.

"Since we got two- better to split up, ain't it?"

"No. Come. We must not lose the daylight."

"Gotcha." Jesse said, starting to walk while dragging the man with him.

They reached the end of the town, put up a meeting with the set people in said town accepting bounties, and walked off dirt free with their money.  
Of course the three men meeting them had a certain look in their eyes that just screamed that they wanted to take him the gunslinger and archer, yet, they did not. With some honeyed words and bills from Jesse, they even agreed to keep their mouth shut. Jesse knew he couldn't trust them, though, so it was to disappear as soon as they could.  
Hanzo agreed, but did see a bit of hesitation in Jesse, especially when they were changing clothes and tending to Jesse's wound in an inn by the road a while from any sort of civilization.

Once they left, they headed way out of any sort of place, and into the wilderness instead, using a certain navigation skill they both seemed to have gotten down better than last time they had been on the outskirts of anywhere.

They had been quiet most of the time as they had been too close to people hearing them, but now, actually both of them felt like they could relax a bit more.

"... I wanna go look for 'em-." Jesse said, looking at Hanzo while they were still walking. Hanzo shock his head at the gunslinger, even if he knew that wouldn't be the right answer.

"... Right." Jesse sighed, looking rather irritated.

"Gotta be returnin' to the town we met in. Was supposed to be meetin' em there in a 2 days." Jesse ran a head through his hair, mostly to get it out of his face.   
Hanzo gripped Stormbow harder, as he was carrying it in his hand. It was getting dark, and it was best for him to shoot down whatever if something happened.  
"If you do not mind, I will follow."

Jesse bit his lip. A smile popped up on his lips afterwards, and he looked back to Hanzo. "Thanks- darlin'..." He sounded like he genuinely was thankful.  
Hanzo smiled back, a little bit warmer than usual. This, simply because it had been a long day with much walking, and Hanzo was tired. So he did not really realize that his smile was warmer than usual.

"Figure we gotta find someplace to crash... Whaddya say?"

"Agreed."

And so, they actually managed to find themselves somewhere to crash, setting up the tent and crawling inside. Once they were under the sleeping bag, Jesse actually scooped up Hanzo in his arms, having him lie halfly on his chest. The archer did not mind this, simply happy that he got a sort of pillow out of said position.  
They both slept lightly turning the night, considering they were out in the middle of nature, and could easily be surprised by wildlife, or any other travelers around the parts. When they woke, they didn't feel all that rested, but it was better with some light hours of sleep then none, they both agreed unconsciously on that fact.

They packed up quickly, eating whatever ration chocolate bar Jesse found in his bag, and continued on to get back to the town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makin' their way downtown- walkin' fast---  
> Nah- jk.
> 
> Be prepared for a plot twist my pals.  
> See ya'll in the next chapter


	11. Looming Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them wander- simply waiting- without knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big plot stuff here- been burnt out like hell with this story. Ain't dropping it- though- no worries. It's real close to the end.

Hanzo's eyes darted over the city's landscape and view. Just out of habit- honestly.  
His travelling companion was by his side, fishing up binoculars from his duffle bag- and seeming to be keeping his head cool enough to concentrate on this moment right now. He had been himself all during the ride- letting what had happened between just the two of them occupy his mind instead of letting whatever had happened to his men bother him. Hanzo himself found that to be foolish- to lay such an important thing aside- and he made his thoughts known to Jesse about it.  
Said gunslinger had simply told him that they knew exactly what they were in for- and if something happened... It wouldn't be his fault. It had taken him perhaps a few hours to sleep to digest what had happened- Hanzo thought to himself, finding himself wishing for Jesse's ability to do so. Perhaps- he could still learn.

Jesse lowered his binoculars, and took a glance towards Hanzo, whom turned to look at him.  
"Ready- partner?"

Hanzo replied with a simple nod, and went on ahead to enter the city once again. They had both agreed while on their way that the best course of action would be to stick together- and not let anything separate them. On his way- Jesse had explained some things Hanzo was most certainly glad to hear by this point;

Jesse had his quarrels with Talon, a terrorist organization that he had butted heads with time and time again. Some of those people there- they knew him, and had beef with him. Jesse had yet to explain why- as they had to stick to a more populated route in the back of a buss for a few moments, so he had been stopped.

"Continue, please, Jesse."  
"Hm-? Right-."

Jesse took a big swing from the cigar he just lit up.

"Them boys from Talon I told you 'bout- they're ol' pals from Blackwatch. Heard 'bout it- right?"

"I have."

"Good. You see- I ain't too keen on lettin' them have more info. Tryin' to keep low- just do my business without 'em pokin' their ugly fingers 'round it. I know I've taken down many of 'em, but I can only imagine 'em still runnin' round.."

"It is not very comforting news, Gunslinger-" Hanzo said, keeping his pace and just letting Jesse follow him. Or catch up-.

"Nope- but I wasn't too keen on tellin' you unless you would be stickin' 'round. Guessin' you understand why." Jesse spoke as if he just knew that Hanzo understood. It gained a smile from the archer, and a slight glance towards the gunslinger.

"I understand. I have yet to tell you of much of my reasons for me being here- after all. I suppose you understand that too."

"I do- but I ain't gonna lie- I'm real curious 'bout you. Heard a few thin's, but- that just ain't good enough." Jesse smiled back, even if Hanzo was just about to look away.

"Whatever you have heard will not be far from the truth- I assure you of that. But if you so wish- after this is done- I may as well tell you some things..." The archer spoke clearly enough so that he could be heard- even if he wasn't facing the gunslinger as he spoke. Jesse didn't mind that at all, and instead pat Hanzo's shoulder- more in a friendly way, as they were after all out in public. Perhaps out of everyone's eye yet for a few 10 minutes, but still. Jesse knew what attention public signs of affection drew, and especially between two men.  
"Would be mighty grateful for that."  
Hanzo smiled at the hand and looked to Jesse, just a slight glance, and replied with a nod. It seemed they already had quite a casual way of speaking to each other, even if things wasn't really that official yet- and neither men seemed to be minding it. In fact- they cherished it. Overly sweet things, theatrical ways of speaking and all that clichè, it didn't resonate that much with them when they were together. Even if Jesse actually were that type- he felt no need, nor want to use it around Hanzo. It felt fake for him by now. For Hanzo, he had nearly been exposed to such things, perhaps from the odd movie or such that he managed to be explained the stories from Genji- and what he had seen in his travels, but else from that, not much. He found no need for them, however. At least not now.

The two men entered the city, Jesse finding himself not that thrilled about it, and neither did Hanzo. They kept to the less populated parts of the town, keeping out of sight and generally just doing what they used to, until they reached the destined meeting point that Jesse had set up for his men.  
It was a little rock throw from the lesser parts of the city- and just sheltered enough.

Once they stopped walking, Hanzo found himself looking for someplace to keep himself out of sight.  
Jesse simply went ahead and settled down on the bench close to his meeting place, and even going as far as taking off his hat. Hanzo was given it, just all of sudden, and the archer didn't accept it at first out of surprise.

"Keep it safe for me, would'cha? I have a bad feelin' 'bout this."  
"No." Hanzo's expression quickly hardened, and the man frankly looked pissed off.

"Do not go there- Gunslinger. I will not hide to avoid confrontation."

"I can't let you involve yourself- goddamnit. Just ain't gonna be fair, partner-"  
"There is a reason I came with you-. I did not intend to leave after we came back to the city." Hanzo quickly interrupted, and his words was quickly said, in a low tone. There was no need for yelling or losing ones cool in this, as he knew Jesse would listen to him, and not continue to argue.

"... -Then you really gotta take care of it... Better give 'em a excuse to shoot." Jesse pushed the hat at Hanzo's arms, and the archer finally accepted it, and put it on his head for safekeeping. He was much more agile than Jesse in many ways after all, so it staying with him was a better choice. It had a few damages from being shot off Jesse's head a few too many times too, and if the gunslinger could avoid it getting more damaged, he would damn well take the chance. 

"I will not forgive you if you are mortally wounded."

"Gotcha, darlin'. Ain't goin' to forgive you if that happens to you either." They exchanged a small smile, before Hanzo got himself up on a rooftop, skillfully climbing up and kind of showing off to Jesse without really meaning to. As man, Jesse didn't take his eyes of Hanzo at all.

They waited for hours, the gunslinger casually flipping a coin in his boredom, and when the sun started to go down, Jesse finally got up, waving at Hanzo to come down. Hanzo was sitting ready with Stormbow for a good while, having more than enough patience for it. Jesse found his own patience being really stretched out however, but it didn't' affect his mood in any way.

"Ain't showin' up." Jesse said just as Hanzo landed from climbing down, his expression neutral. Hanzo's expression was neutral too, he felt little for the men that was missing after all.

"What are your plans now- gunslinger?"

"Gotta be movin' on. First step is to get a few ol' thin's back home." Jesse paused, looking to Hanzo for a brief moment. "... They know of you- partner. If they've been caught alive and interrogated- well-... Whoever took 'em will not only know of me- but of you too-."  
Hanzo's expression hardened.

"Darlin'... Come with me. Don't go off alone, at least until we know what the hell happened. If they've been taken alive- we'll know soon enough. Ain't gonna take that long- I promise- just... We'll be--" Hanzo put a finger to Jesse's lips, his expression still looking very harsh, and somehow slightly determined too...

"There is no other choice- Jesse. You do not need to continue to convince me." Hanzo removed his finger. "We will be less of an easy target together, you are right. But I do not like this- and I will hold you responsible- but now- we move. Let us talk later."

Jesse nodded, and was handed back his hat from Hanzo- whom was already leaving the place. Jesse followed on after him- catching up with him quickly. They went out of the town, wandering side by side on the stepped down path that they found, that eventually developed to a gravel path.  
They were both quiet as they walked- and both of them understood why perfectly well. Jesse needed time to think about what had happened- Hanzo was cursing what he had agreed upon. Even if most was Jesse's fault- he figured now wasn't the time to bring it up.

A moment of swallowing his feelings, Hanzo looked to Jesse- whom was relieving his shoulders of some weight from his bag. Hanzo's expression hadn't softened- but yet if one knew Hanzo well enough- they would know he wasn't angry.

"You spoke of home... Where are we going- Jesse?"

"Santa Fe in America. 'Em boys know I got some Overwatch thin's back there- it ain't safe leavin' 'em to be snatched." Jesse had a slight feeling Hanzo's wasn't angry- but like hell he was going to step out of line now and take a chance.

"I have yet to visit this place. I look forward to it." Hanzo said- turning his gaze away as he spoke. He could only feel the smile that was pointed to him.

"Thank you kindly- Hanzo."

Hanzo glanced quickly at Jesse- a faint redness on developing on his face.

"I am simply curious."

"Still- I'm mighty greatful for you bein' interested. Might be a tiny thin'- but... Can't help it- y'know."

Hanzo replied with a simple "hm", and kept on walking.  
In fact- the two of them walked for the rest of the night- both wandering while having the sun in their backs by the end of it- Jesse's eyelids growing heavier for every second that went by. They had kept silent most of the time too- so that made the gunslinger even more tired than he already was, oddly enough. He was a fairly social creature- so he got energy out of socialization.   
Hanzo was tired as well- practically exhausted by now- but for what reason- he just couldn't fathom. He had actually started-, mentally, to try to stop looking for reason all the time in his head- as it gave him nothing but more thoughts.  
Especially about things he would rather not think too hard about- like the man clumsily making his way up a few trees, settling down by it- and leaning his head back on it's bark.  
He had questions- so many of them about Jesse- but if he dared to ask them was another thing.  
He knew that Jesse had many questions for him too- it was a given even if Jesse didn't show no signs of it. Hanzo knew he wouldn't dare to answer him as things where going between them now- and what had just happened. And considering how Jesse had yet to ask things from Hanzo- said archer thought little to tell- nor give answers without being asked to...

All in due time. It was something the both of them knew to keep to.

Jesse held out an arm to Hanzo- having his serape slightly undone, in order for Hanzo to join him where he was sitting.  
Hanzo indeed did so- even if he wasn't too certain about the position Jesse wanted him to be in. He settled with his back turned to Jesse- whom now just casually laid the serape over Hanzo's upper body, wrapping him it in slightly. Hanzo leaned completely against Jesse, finding himself a good spot on Jesse's shoulder to rest his head again. It proved to be a "mistake", as Jesse now kissed whatever he could reach of Hanzo's face, smiling as he did so- and simply receiving a slightly annoyed- and tired look in return from the archer. It went by him like a stray bullet- and he kissed Hanzo's face again- making said archer simply move a bit and try to get Jesse to think about rest instead of kissing Hanzo's damn face.  
Hanzo now moved Jesse's arm's around him, and tried to make Jesse wrap his arms around him. Said gunslinger got what Hanzo wanted quickly- as always- and did so- cuddling his face into Hanzo's hair. Hanzo found a smile, and plated a hand on Jesse's.

"I'm restin'-, I'm restin', darlin'. Don't you worry."

Hanzo replied with yet another "hm-" sound, a smile finding it's way to his lips as he almost instantly closed his eyes- and started to fade to sleep.

\---------------

Hanzo sipped some more water, his throat feeling pretty dry even if he had been drinking properly all the while he was walking. It was getting warmer and warmer- even to the point where Jesse had put his serape into his bag- and was wandering along with his sleeves rolled up. Usually Jesse was alright- he had told Hanzo that he was used to the warmth and such too- but this was a bit too much.  
They still had a while to go until they got to Jesse's hidden cache- it was far away from most civilization- and was stationed somewhere nobody would bother to look.

They decided to take shelter in some shadow for a while- both men being all too happy to get out of the sun.  
Jesse removed his hat and fanned himself with it- handing Hanzo his book so that he could fan himself as well.

"I hope you got a taste for ice-cream- darlin'... We're gettin' some when we're comin' back to town."  
"Agreed..." Hanzo said- it was sort of like a breath of words rather than normal speaking.

After being cooled down at least slightly- Hanzo scooted closer to Jesse- and made sure to keep on fanning himself.  
"I believe it is time you tell me what we are getting- Jesse. It is highly unlikely anyone is watching- or listening out here."

Jesse tilted his head slightly to the side- sighing heavily- mostly just to cool down more.  
"Yep- it's full of my ol' Overwatch gear. And my phone from 'em days too."

"... I see. Do you wish to contact your old teammates?"

"Nope- it ain't no use." Jesse shock his head slightly- and laid it back resting against the rock.

"I ain't keen on lettin' people have it- that's all. Got lot's of data in that gear that can be used to track people down-... And it ain't good-."  
Hanzo looked down for a moment. "I understand... But- why did you not send the things to Overwatch before it's fall for destruction?"

"Well- guessin' it was the sentimental value of it all." Jesse glanced towards Hanzo- who was using his shirt to wipe off some sweat from his face. Jesse did the same- only on his sleeve instead.

"I see... It is an even better reason we recover it- then." Hanzo said- and just decided to take off his shirt altogether- and tossed it out in the sun for drying- now sitting there shirtless.  
Jesse kind of looked away- if his face wasn't already red- it would surely gotten exactly.

"Feelin' better...?"  
Hanzo replied with a soft grunt, and just casually laid his head onto Jesse's shoulder. It would be nice for a moment or two- even if they were pressed for time.

Jesse moved his hand up to Hanzo's face- and moved some of his stray hair out of his face- smiling as he did so. Hanzo didn't move- nor did he flinch. He saw the hand coming- and the touch was frankly nice by now. Jesse's hand was cool enough to not feel too bad against his skin.

"Let's head on out-" Jesse said as he got up, Hanzo getting up with him after having collected his shirt- and put it in his pockets- only getting a little of it into it.

And so they made their way through the sun baked roads and terrain- eventually coming to a gas station- long forgotten by a unused road. Hanzo felt a bit too overheated- so he found himself some shade outside of the gas station-.

"Gotta head on out and dig it up. Mind keepin' an eye on my thin's?"  
Hanzo shock his head- leaning his head back against the wall as he sighed heavily. Jesse almost felt bad leaving Hanzo there- but the archer seemed fine- so Jesse went on ahead and found the place he dug down things- dug it up- and carried with him his box- his heart fluttering of happiness when he found it.  
He joined Hanzo in the shade- feeling warm as hell as well- and sat down by Hanzo's side- who was looking to the box rather curiously.

"A metal case- dug down. How old fashioned." Hanzo chuckled humorously.  
"Well- what else are you expectin'?" Jesse chuckled as well- and opened up the box- by shooting it's edge on it's side- as the metal case's lid was wielded shut. He then pried it open using his prosthetic, making short work of it- as well mad sure that nothing was spilled. Hanzo was surprised by the raw strength that Jesse displayed- yet he didn't' say anything.  
Jesse fished out the box's contents- and took a little check.  
An old watch- not digital- a uniform- a earpiece...

Hanzo keep looking to it all beside Jesse- and when Jesse had checked his old uniform- he handed Hanzo it. "Curious- ain't we?"  
The archer's cheeks flared up slightly- and he looked right down to the uniform- unfolding it to take a better look. It was washed- but did smell musty. It was a simple shirt- Blackwatch. The rest of the uniform was missing.

"Is that a Polaroid camera...?" Hanzo now managed to display his surprise on his face- as it was highly unexpected.

"Yeah- ain't seen one before?"  
"Yes- I have. But I have never used one before." With those words- Hanzo found himself with the camera in his hands. 

"Go on- it's barely been used."

Feeling humbled by Jesse's kindness- Hanzo started to teach himself how to use it- not taking a picture before he knew how to. He pointed the camera towards the empty road- taking a test picture- and shaking the picture that was printed out- just like in the movies. After that- he looked at it together with Jesse- the gunslinger whistling- impressed.

"No bad-!"

"Thank you." Hanzo smiled slightly- and let the gunslinger have the camera back.  
"Look lively- darlin'."  
Jesse said- leaning in closer to Hanzo as he was pointing the camera at them both- taking a selfie with Hanzo- apparently. Honestly not wanting to- but finding it cruel to stop Jesse- Hanzo looked to the camera, and Jesse snapped a picture, but before he could take it- Hanzo did so before him. He shock it, and huffed slightly- handing it to Jesse- who was smiling real genuinely at the picture.  
Hanzo was smiling- looking away on the picture- and Jesse was looking in the camera with a smile on his face as well. It was damn well perfect.

"Now- what do you plan on doing- Jesse?" Hanzo said. sighing slightly at how much Jesse seemed to be fawning over that picture.

"Been thinkin' 'bout stayin' 'round these parts for a lil' while. Feels like it's the only thin' I can do-." Jesse pulled out the battery from the earpiece- and put everything in his bag for safe keeping.

"It's all up to you- darlin'. You're callin' the shots now."

The archer nodded- this whole situation feeling sort of unfamiliar- but he didn't mind it too much.  
"In that case- we must stay. But I will not keep walking around like this- we must find somewhere cooler." Oh man- Jesse couldn't agree more with the archer. So Jesse put his hat on Hanzo's head- and got up- having packed everything down while Hanzo spoke. He held out a hand for Hanzo to help him up.

"Let's head on out- darlin'."

Hanzo took Jesse hand and got up- wandering off together with him for a long walk back.


End file.
